


Ты мое авокадо, а я - твоя карта Юты.

by Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какое саммари может быть у соулмэйт-ау? Жили они долго и счастливо, а потом однажды встретились.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Скажи, нет ли у тебя заветного желания?_   
_\- У меня? О, у меня целая куча желаний! — И чучело скороговоркой начало перечислять: — Во-первых, мне нужны серебряные бубенчики на шляпу, во-вторых, мне нужны новые сапоги, в-третьих…_   
_\- О, хватит, хватит, — перебила Элли. — Какое из них самое-самое заветное?_   
_\- Самое-самое? — Чучело задумалось. — Чтобы меня посадили на кол! (с)_

_\- А почему из твоих мозгов торчат иголки?_   
_\- Это доказательство остроты ума. (с)_

 

В организации этой дебильной вечеринки Питер не участвовал из принципа.

Нет, сначала Стив предложил ему нарисовать какие-нибудь приветственные картинки: «Как весело мы все вместе будем жить и поживать, какая прекрасная, идеальная семья у нас будет». Питер, поразмыслив, нарисовал всего троих – себя, Стива и Тони. Стив и Тони ловят рыбу, а он, Питер, держит ведерко, Стив и Тони пошли в поход, а он, Питер, раздувает костер. Стив и Тони спасают мир, а он, Питер… в общем, для какого-то приемного, совершенно лишнего Пьетро места не нашлось.  
Тони похмыкал, вертя рисунки то вверх ногами, то боком. Стив нахмурился. Самое главное, что от Питера они отстали, позволив ему вариться в бульоне собственных страхов и переживаний.  
Страхов и переживаний у Питера было хоть завались.

В итоге он очутился на чужой вечеринке, в новенькой клетчатой рубашке, что натирала ему шею, перед чужим тортом, совершенно потерянный и несчастный.

Несколько раз Питер представлял, что незнакомый ему Пьетро передумал усыновляться к ним. Или, например, Стив передумывал принимать в семью еще одного мальчика. Или, допустим, на Пьетро случайно упал кирпич, он попал под велосипед, его похитили марсиане… а еще лучше – никогда вообще не существовало никакого Пьетро, и он не отравлял Питеру жизнь своим неизбежным появлением.

Питер почесал шею и сжал салфетку в кулаке, скомкал ее, превратив в мятый бумажный шарик. Потом недоуменно разжал ладонь и посмотрел на светло-розовые обрывки. Он нервничал с самого утра, и совершенно не помнил - где и когда взял эту салфетку, и вообще, не мог даже вспомнить, чем он завтракал и что делал час назад.  
А салфетку он, должно быть, стащил со стола, где теперь стоял здоровенный круглый кремовый торт со свечками, шоколадными звездочками и сердечками из мастики.

Над столом висели большие красные блестящие растяжки, где цветными буквами было написано: «Добро пожаловать домой, Пьетро!». Питер скривился.  
Растяжки, конечно, были идеей Стива. И торт тоже. И сама вечеринка. Тони вообще плевать хотел и на растяжки, и на нового ребенка. Это же Тони - он хороший, если не мешаться у него под ногами, и даже может выслушать, вот только…

Питер дернулся, уловив далекий звук шагов. Стив возвращался, шел по коридору и вел за руку нового мальчика. Питер торопливо затолкал растерзанные бумажные остатки под блюдо с тортом и напряженно уставился в дверной проем, краем сознания отметив, что у него мокро в подмышках и нестерпимо зудит шея.

Стив говорил, что Пьетро почти семь лет, и он, хоть и худенький, но он высокий для своего возраста. Еще он говорил, что у Пьетро большой потенциал, но это он уже говорил не Питеру, а Тони, - Питер подслушивал, - Тони тоже не мог взять в толк, зачем им еще один ребенок. И еще он со своей привычной ехидцей спросил, не собирается ли Стив усыновить весь приют или открыть школу для необычных детей.  
Питер думал, что Стив взорвется, и они снова начнут ругаться. Питер был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, что между Тони и Стивом пробежала черная кошка, и что они не уйдут, как раньше, мириться в спальню, заблокировав дверь для всех случаев, кроме землетрясения, нападения на Башню, и признаков аппендицита у Питера.  
Но Стив очень твердо и спокойно сказал, что если захочет, то соберется, а Тони может засунуть свое мнение куда подальше. Так что взорвался Тони, и они начали скандалить, но не так как раньше, а очень зло, повышая друг на друга голос. Последнее время они часто скандалили, повышая голос, особенно, когда были уверены, что Питер не слышит.

Пьетро действительно оказался высоким для своего возраста. Питер, вообще-то, уже видел его на фотокарточке, такой… квадратной и не очень четкой, приклеенной к личному делу Пьетро. Стив читал это личное дело, переворачивая бумажные странички, и хмурился. А потом Питер пытался прочитать, но мало что понял - длинных и взрослых слов было слишком много, хотя на самом деле папочка была тоненькая и потертая от частого использования.  
На фотографии у Пьетро были совсем коротенькие серые волосы, розовые уши смешно торчали, глаза были напуганные, круглые, широко раскрытые, ну и вообще он походил на ощипанного цыпленка.

Теперь Питер видел разницу. Волосы у Пьетро отросли до плеч и немножко кудрявились на концах, и цвет у них был совсем другой, не такой как на полароидной фотке – грязно белый, с каким-то диковинным металлическим отливом. Под левым глазом темнел полукруглый синяк, а нижняя губа припухла из-за ссадинок посередине. Видимо, вчера Пьетро с кем-то крепко подрался.  
И глаза у него были снова напуганные, но дерзкие и злющие - Питер сразу невзлюбил его из-за этого взгляда. Больше Пьетро не походил на цыпленка, он казался опасным. Он грозил спокойствию Питера, грозил их маленькой семье, он нес опасность их более-менее устоявшейся жизни, и за это Питер его возненавидел.

\- Это Питер, - сказал Стив, держа Пьетро за руку. В его огромной ладони ладошка Пьетро просто растворилась. – Твой старший брат.  
\- Нет у меня никаких старших братьев! – огрызнулся Пьетро и посмотрел на Питера настороженно. Питер ответил ему недружелюбным взглядом. Пьетро поджал губы и презрительно сощурился.  
«Хлюпик и слабак» - прочитал Питер в его взгляде.

\- Мы решили устроить вечеринку в твою честь, - спокойно проговорил Стив, словно ничего не слышал и не заметил их воинственных переглядываний. – Торт и лимонад, и еще воздушные шарики…  
\- Я ненавижу воздушные шарики! – тут же тявкнул Пьетро и набычился. Казалось, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не укусить Стива за руку. Он был как дикий звереныш, которого внесли в дом, а он норовит вырваться и забиться в угол.  
Питер захихикал себе под нос. Наверное, если бы Стив сейчас сказал, что солнце светит ночью, а не днем, то Пьетро бы и тут начал спорить и противоречить.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив. – Шарики уберем. Прости, мы не знали, что ты их не любишь.  
Пьетро растерянно заморгал. Он явно искал повод вывести Стива из себя; он просто еще не знал, что это в принципе невозможно, Питер по-всякому пробовал. Правда, перед тем, как его усыновили, Питер совсем немного пожил в распределительном центре, а Пьетро, судя по его виду, даже побродяжничать успел.

\- Где Тони? – спросил Стив, поглядев на Питера голубыми, добрыми глазами.  
Стив всегда был добр. Это было странно даже для Питера, он не привык к такой безграничной доброте. Но такой уж был Стив Роджерс. Самый лучший отец на свете. Самый хороший человек в мире.  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Питер, пытаясь не коситься в сторону торта, хотя тот от тепла начал благоухать ванилью, шоколадом и клубникой. – Наверное, сидит в лаборатории.  
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Че за Тони? – спросил Пьетро, стараясь говорить небрежно, словно ему наплевать. Глазами он так и зыркал туда-сюда, и тоже старался не пялиться на торт – Еще одна малявка?  
\- Здесь только одна малявка - и это ты! – не выдержал Питер, которого взбесило это дерзкое непочтение.  
\- Ты что-то сказал, педик? – осведомился Пьетро, вскинув серебристые брови.  
Питер даже задохнулся от возмущения. Он только недавно узнал, что обозначает это слово, и сам еще не смел так ругаться, а этот малолетний преступник его обозвал!

\- Сам педик! – рявкнул Питер, не сдержавшись. Ему даже легче стало, словно он почесал зудящий укус. Но ненадолго, потому что Стив тут же выпрямился и посмотрел на него неодобрительно.  
\- Питер! – возмутился Стив. – Что за манеры?  
\- А что я? – оскорбился Питер. – Он ведь первый начал! Ты же слышал!  
\- Давай, пожалуйся мамочке, - издевательски сказал Пьетро, растянув губы в гадкой улыбке. – Хлюпик!  
Когда он улыбался, было видно, что переднего зуба у него нет, и не хватает двух боковых зубов слева.  
\- Мальчики, - почти беспомощно сказал Стив. – Прекратите оба.  
Он, видимо, не думал, что общение сразу же зайдет в тупик, и теперь не знал, как их угомонить.

Питер подступил ближе и выпрямился, чтобы казаться выше, но к его огорчению, Пьетро все равно оказался выше на полголовы. Это было унизительно. Вообще-то, Питер не любил драться, и не любил, когда кто-то ругается, но уступить этому наглому придурку он никак не мог. Не в первый же день!

\- Так ты собрался плакать мамочке в юбку? – насмешливо спросил Пьетро, воинственно стиснув кулаки.  
\- Моя мама умерла, - ответил Питер. – И я никогда никому не плачу в юбку!  
В глазах Пьетро что-то мелькнуло, всего на секунду, но потом снова сменилось воинственностью. Он, видимо, почуял слабину, и отлично чувствовал, куда надо бить.  
\- Так ты сиротка? – спросил Пьетро, широко ухмыляясь и не замечая, что у него кровит губа. – Ни папочки, ни мамочки?

\- А где твой папочка, крошка? – вдруг спросил Тони, наблюдающий за ними с порога.  
Растерявшийся Стив шикнул на него, но Пьетро как-то сжался и разом растерял драчливость, заткнулся и снова принялся таращиться исподлобья.  
\- Твой папочка, насколько мне помнится, тот еще фрукт, - с ехидцей заметил Тони. – Разве нет?  
\- Я не знаю, - процедил Пьетро. – Я его не помню.  
\- А я вот наслышан о его подвигах, - заметил Тони, потом посмотрел на Питера и улыбнулся ему краем рта.  
Питер заморгал. Он не совсем понял, что произошло, но понял, что Тони почему-то заступился за него, хотя Тони как раз всегда был сторонником методики воспитания «Отвали от ребенка, сам разберется».

\- Достаточно, - холодно сказал Стив. – Я думаю, что инцидент исчерпан.  
Тони внимательно поглядел на Пьетро, потом на Питера, потом кривовато улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Ну, раз ты так думаешь…  
И его глумливая улыбка, и его насмешливые темные глаза, все прямо выказывало сомнение, что его убедили. Но Тони промолчал.

\- Хорошо, мальчики, - после тяжелой паузы сказал Стив. – Кто хочет торта?  
Наверное, он думал, что они, как благовоспитанные детишки из сериала семидесятых годов, начнут наперебой просить торт и подставлять тарелки. Питер даже не посмотрел в сторону стола, Пьетро набычился и сказал:  
\- Я не хочу! Жрите сами!  
Он отошел к окну, подальше от всех, и сложил руки на груди.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - отозвался Тони. – Нам больше достанется.  
Он взял нож, отрезал себе большой кусок, но потом поймал взгляд Стива, замер и спросил:  
\- Что? Они не хотят, разве не видишь?  
\- Вижу, - отозвался Стив. – А еще я вижу, что ты себя ведешь хуже ребенка. Может, хватит?  
Тони пожал плечами, взял ложку, отломил большой кусок и отправил в рот. Стив вздохнул. Пьетро переводил растерянный взгляд с одного на другого, потом посмотрел на ломтик торта, лежащий на тарелке. Еще раз с опаской поглядел на Тони, но тот невозмутимо жевал и рассеянно смотрел в окно. Пьетро шумно сглотнул.

Да он же голодный, - догадался Питер. – Или тортов отродясь не ел.  
Ему самому вдруг ужасно захотелось торта, прямо желудок свело судорогой. Он подошел к столу, потянулся за тарелкой и случайно столкнулся пальцами с ладонью Пьетро.  
\- Отвали, - выругался тот, ощерившись, как волчонок. – Я первый!  
\- Сам отвали, - буркнул Питер, дергая к себе край тарелки.

Тони даже бровью не повел: он наблюдал за ними, словно за забавными зверушками в зоопарке. Стив сердито вздохнул, шагнул к ним, чтобы предотвратить новую ссору, но Пьетро не стал дожидаться - он резко повернулся и попытался дать Питеру в нос, по-животному почувствовав, что это его шанс. Питер едва успел увернуться, чуть было не ударившись затылком о высокий стул. Инстинкты сработали почти бессознательно – Пьетро громко взвизгнул и попятился, налетев спиной на стол. Паутина залепила его лицо, затекла в ноздри и попала в рот. Пьетро, подвывая от ужаса и неожиданности, попытался расчистить глаза, но его ладони тоже прилипли к щекам, где паутина была еще липкой.

Питер фыркнул, наблюдая за этими истеричными метаниями. Пьетро снова попятился, дернулся в сторону, потом в другую, налетел на Тони и громко вскрикнул. Больше всего Пьетро напоминал кота, которому на голову надели плотный носок – паника, истерика, ужас и бессмысленные метания по кругу.  
Он едва не упал, хрипя от ужаса, но Тони поймал его за плечо, подцепил двумя пальцами край засохшей паутины, и потянул. Пьетро снова завопил, на паутине остались серые волоски.

Наконец Пьетро освободился, счистил остатки со щек и подбородка и поглядел на Питера с мрачной ненавистью. Питер пытался не давиться смехом, но удержаться не мог, то и дело прыскал, зажимая ладонью рот. Лицо Пьетро некрасиво исказилось, нижняя губа задрожала, в темных глазах зажглись злые огоньки. Он что-то прохрипел, дрожа от злости, и вдруг исчез - просто растворился на месте, а в следующую секунду Питер оказался по уши в торте. А сверху на него что-то свалилось и погребло его мягкими складками.

Теперь уж Питер закричал от неожиданности, но крем набился в рот и в нос, сладкая пропитка затекла в ухо, по затылку стекал клубничный сироп, приклеивая рубашку к телу. Торт был жутко холодный и какой-то шипучий. Питер с усилием вырвался из этого сладкого, липкого плена и прочистил глаза. На него, оказывается, свалилась праздничная растяжка: один из поддерживающих ее шнуров лопнул от резкого порыва внезапного сквозняка. Питер с гадливостью отшвырнул скользкую алую ткань, испачканную кремом и сиропом, в сторону.  
Пьетро ухмылялся с видом победителя, хоть Стив и держал его за ухо. Стив выглядел рассерженным – впервые на памяти Питера.  
Питер облизнулся и расчихался, брызги крема и соплей полетели во все стороны. Тони, стоявший рядом, брезгливо утер голую руку.

\- Ах ты гад! – завопил Питер, потеряв голову от злобы, и выпустил паутину в Пьетро.  
Тот взвизгнул, вырвался из рук Стива и каким-то нечестным и чудным образом оказался сидящим у Питера на хребте. А сам Питер уже лежал лицом в пол, хотя он совершенно не мог понять, как это произошло. Содранная щека горела, ныли ребра, которыми он здорово ударился, тягучей болью отзывались колени. Питер исхитрился вывернуться, схватил Пьетро за горло – и они покатились по полу, пытаясь задушить друг друга.

Несколько раз Пьетро пытался вырваться, но Питер каждый раз сжимал ладони крепче, придушивая его. Он сообразил, что Пьетро, - как и он сам, - непростой мальчик, и что у него есть какие-то суперспособности, связанные со скоростью. Может, Питер не мог его обогнать, зато мог удержать, поэтому он собирался обмотать Пьетро паутиной, да выкинуть его в окно.  
И, разумеется, как только Питер начал побеждать, а Пьетро – задыхаться и слабнуть, какая-то сила вздернула его за шкирку. Пьетро тоже повис рядом, болтаясь в хватке, как наказанный щенок. Стив не мог найти для них слов, поэтому молча, с чувством, встряхнул обоих так, что у них лязгнули зубы. Глаза у него сверкали рассерженно, и он даже порозовел от возмущения. Питер не любил огорчать Стива, но сейчас вмешательство было настолько некстати, что Питер попытался укусить Стива за руку.

\- Знаешь, я передумал, - вдруг сказал Тони, облизнув пальцы.  
Он поглядел на разгромленный стол, на торт, превратившийся в кремово-клубничное месиво, на осколки разбитых тарелок. Потом поглядел на измазанного и злющего Питера, и едва заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Оставим мальчишку себе, - сказал Тони. – Он меня забавляет.  
\- Естественно оставим! – рассердился Стив. – А ты думал, что я верну его обратно? Это ведь не котенок!  
\- Ты бы и паршивого котенка не выбросил, Кэп, - заметил Тони. – Я отлично знаю твою тонкую душевную организацию.  
Стив вздохнул, потом поставил мальчиков на ноги.

\- Нашему пацану тоже не помешает компания, - заметил Тони, поглядев на Питера с иронией.  
Питер обиженно скривился, крем тут же попал ему в нос, и он громко чихнул. Вообще-то, он надеялся, что Тони прикажет немедленно вернуть новенького обратно, но Тони его подвел. Пьетро злобно вычищал из волос остатки паутины и косился на него черным глазом. Стив поморщился, потом потер лоб.

\- Компания, да? - сказал он безрадостно. – Я вот не понимаю, что тебя забавляет, Тони?!  
Питер вздохнул: он безошибочно понял, что сейчас начнется – и оно действительно началось. Тони сказал, что он не удивлен и Кэп вообще много чего не понимает, а Стив ему, а Тони в ответ, а Стив снова…  
Питер вдруг поймал взгляд Пьетро, встревоженный и настороженный. Пьетро почти затравлено наблюдал за перепалкой, и губы у него подрагивали, словно ему было страшно. Питер вдруг вспомнил, что Пьетро всего семь лет, хоть он и выглядит старше.  
Он сдуру протянул руку, пытаясь как-то успокоить, но Пьетро, не раздумывая, укусил его за пальцы.  
Питер однозначно отказывался от такого придурочного младшего брата. Нетушки.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер не удивился, когда увидел, что Пьетро мечется в кошмарном сне. После совершенно провального совместного ужина Питер и сам был уверен, что будет спать беспокойно. Если вообще заснет. Однако он, на удивление, заснул быстро, и снились ему какие-то пустые, бесцветные сны, если в них и был какой-то смысл, то Питер его забыл. 

Он проснулся, услышав странный, непривычный шум - задушенный плач. Неохотно сполз с кровати, нашарил теплые тапки и пошел на звук. Между его спальней и спальней Пьетро была маленькая гардеробная. Стив надеялся, что мальчики когда-нибудь подружатся, и поэтому оставил для них лазейку. На самом деле Питер никогда не открывал эту дверь, и даже стулом подпер со ее своей стороны.   
Однако звук определенно шел из соседней спальни, и это тихое, жалобное хныканье мешало Питеру спать, поэтому он неохотно отодвинул стул, открыл дверь, пробежал на ту сторону, и чуть не споткнулся о тяжелый короб, доверху набитый игрушками. Пьетро, видимо, тоже не ждал визитов.  
Питер перешагнул через коробку и невесело улыбнулся, заметив, что в коробке полным-полно коллекционных фигурок Железного Человека и Капитана Америки. Знал бы кто, как на самом деле плохо и грустно они живут!

Пьетро во сне запутался в одеяле: голые ноги свисали с кровати, а макушкой он упирался в спинку, зарывшись мокрым от слез лицом между подушкой и складкой одеяла. Пьетро глухо стонал и время от времени дергал левой ногой, словно брал разгон. Однако одеяло туго спеленало его, поэтому Пьетро ползал, словно придавленный червячок, на одном месте, и не мог проснуться.

Питер растерянно поскреб затылок и поглядел по сторонам, пытаясь придумать, что делать. Хорошо бы позвать Стива… но Стив либо вообще ушел вечером, после ссоры, либо, что хуже, не ушел, и все еще продолжает ругаться с Тони. Да и пока Стива отыщешь… Башня большая, и он может быть где угодно, а Пьетро себе язык откусит во сне или шею свернет, шлепнувшись с кровати. А он хоть и мелкий придурок, и агрессивный гаденыш, но все равно… жалко же.

Питер рывком потянул за край одеяла и выпустил Пьетро из плена. Потом неуверенно сел на край большой кровати и тряхнул за худенькое плечо, пересеченное тонкой, скрученной белой лямочкой майки. Пьетро тут же подскочил, словно его оса ужалила в попу, захлопал ресницами и что-то неразборчиво, хрипло пробормотал. Язык его плохо слушался спросонья, глаза были дурные, на щеке остался розовый рубец от подушки. И еще щеки были совсем мокрые, и на подушке осталось пятнышко. 

\- Не вопи, - грубовато сказал Питер, потому что ощутил смущение. – Тебе приснился страшный сон.  
Питер просто представил себя на месте Пьетро – минута слабости, страшный сон, который еще так свеж в памяти, и это видит твой враг, который и так не упускает возможности вонзить в тебя острые зубки. Нет, Питер не хотел бы оказаться на его месте, это было унизительно и очень смущало.

Пьетро несколько секунд глупо смотрел на него, потом обернулся и внимательно и пристально осмотрел свою кровать, квадратную, с высокой резной спинкой, с кучей подушек и простынкой, на которой были нарисованы гоночные машинки. Он глядел так, словно все это могло растаять в лунном свете, словно это и было миражом, скрывавшим что-то ужасное и безобразное.

\- Мне приснился отец, - вдруг сказал Пьетро, просто выпалил, не сумев сдержаться. – Как будто он хотел меня убить... как будто он меня убил.  
\- Ты же говорил, что никогда не видел своего папу, - недоверчиво сказал Питер, вспомнив один из неловких разговоров во время ужина.  
\- Не видел, - пробормотал Пьетро. – Но мне приснилось, что я его давно знаю…  
Он сел на кровати и обнял колени руками, нахохлившись и сжавшись в плотный бело-серый комок.  
\- И как он выглядел, этот твой ужасный отец? – заинтересовался Питер.  
Пьетро долго думал, потом вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Не помню. Но я точно знал, что это он.  
\- А почему он хотел тебя убить? – спросил Питер.  
Он в общем-то, и сам мечтал, чтобы Пьетро однажды свалился с лестницы и укатился куда-нибудь в подвалы, но это ведь было несерьезно, а ночной кошмар Пьетро – это было вполне серьезно. Вон как он напугался – даже уши белые от страха.

Пьетро снова задумался, почесал нос, потом поскреб затылок и немного расслабился, спустил ноги на пол.  
\- Из-за сестры, наверное, - сказал он неуверенно.  
\- Сестра тебе тоже приснилась? – улыбнулся Питер.  
\- Нет, сестра у меня была, - неожиданно серьезно сказал Пьетро. – Маленькая такая… я ее плохо помню.  
Питер растерялся.  
\- Давно ее не видел, - сказал Пьетро, - забыл… даже имени не помню.

Он вдруг, неожиданно даже для себя, расплакался. Ссутулился и прикрыл ладошками лицо. И оказался совсем маленьким, не драчливым, и не злобным, а просто маленьким и несчастным. Питер, смущаясь своего порыва, залез к нему на кровать, неловко обнял за плечи и неуклюже погладил по волосам.  
\- Я тоже не помню своих родителей, - сказал он, чтобы заполнить тишину. – И забыл, как выглядел дядя, он давно погиб.   
Пьетро начал всхлипывать тише, насторожил уши, поэтому Питер продолжил: он рассказал, как родители ушли и не вернулись в один дождливый день, и как дядя с тетей его воспитывали, и про грабителя, и про распределительный центр, и как Стив посмотрел на него своими голубыми, спокойными и добрыми глазами, и про Тони, который сначала вел себя как козел, но все-таки оказался не козел…

\- А они всегда так ругались? – спросил притихший Пьетро. – Ну как теперь?  
\- Нет, - признал Питер. – Сначала они почти не ругались, это потом начали.  
Питер закусил губу, не зная, как объяснить, что все началось с того странного друга Стива, который редко приходил и всегда странно смотрел на Питера. Глаза у этого парня были жестокие, бледно-голубые, а взгляд неприятный и холодный. Но Пьетро был еще маленький, как ему это расскажешь?

\- Из-за этой летучей мыши с железной рукой? – небрежно спросил Пьетро.  
Питер молча кивнул. Пьетро вздохнул.  
\- Мне не нравится этот злобный говнюк, - признался он, не замечая, что привалился плечом к плечу Питера. – Надо его выжить, чтобы он к нам не ходил.  
\- Как? – заинтересовался Питер. – Что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Ну как-как… - Пьетро пожал плечами. – Не знаешь, что ли, как гадость сделать? Паутиной ему в лицо плюнь. Ты же у нас супергерой. 

Питер немного растерялся. Он тоже недолюбливал этого Баки Барнса, но Стив, вообще-то, взял с него обещание никогда не использовать свои способности во вред другим. Пьетро, услышав это, тихо рассмеялся.   
\- Я тоже обещал, - сказал он презрительно. – И что? Я слово дал – я его и взял!  
\- Нет, - поморщился Питер. – Это неправильно. Это нечестно.  
Пьетро недовольно посмотрел на него, потом его глаза окончательно потеряли сонное выражение.  
\- А ты что тут забыл, хлюпик? – вдруг спросил он и выпрямился, пытаясь столкнуть Питера с кровати.  
\- Это ты хлюпик, - улыбнулся Питер.  
Он спрыгнул на пол, нашарил в темноте свои тапки и пошел к двери.  
\- Вот и вали! – прикрикнул ему вслед Пьетро. – А я сам разберусь!  
Разберешься ты, - улыбнулся в темноту Питер. Он просто чувствовал, что Баки Барнс им обоим не по зубам, и нечего с ним связываться. Стив взрослый и сам разберется.

Питер вернулся в свою кровать, но впервые не стал подпирать дверь стулом. Он почему-то был уверен, что это не конец разговора. И еще он вдруг ощутил, что впервые, с момента появления Пьетро в доме, он больше не думает, будто бы ему нашли замену. Пьетро был совершенно другой. Питер, безусловно, был лучше него, умнее него, более воспитанным, чем он, в общем, во всем был круче. Но раньше он все-таки не мог взять в толк – зачем Стиву понадобился еще один мальчик, чем ему Питер нехорош, в чем он облажался и где он напортачил. Стив, конечно, заверил его, что ничего подобного, но в глубине души Питер считал, что он сам виноват в появлении Пьетро в их доме. Мог бы быть лучшим сыном.   
Но теперь эти мысли растворились, словно облака на небе. Дело было не в Питере, а в Пьетро. Это Пьетро было плохо там, где он был, и поэтому Стив взял его домой, к ним. А Питер был совершенно не причем. 

Стоило ему лечь и обнять подушку, как глаза начали сладко смыкаться. Питер обычно думал перед сном о чем-то хорошем, но тут вдруг принялся вспоминать ужин: отвратительный, наполненный напряжением и предвестием скандала.

Тони с ними больше не ужинал, он вообще в последнее время не вылезал из лаборатории, где они с доктором Беннером что-то придумывали. Питера они всегда выгоняли, потому что, - как сказал доктор Беннер, - это были опасные эксперименты, и он мог нечаянно пострадать.   
Стив пытался поддерживать за столом семейную атмосферу, но Пьетро всегда капризничал и вел себя, как маленькая невоспитанная свинья. А Стив почти все время о чем-то напряженно думал; он вообще стал рассеянным, каким-то…невнимательным даже к детям. Но только не тогда, когда приходил этот Баки. Тогда Стив смеялся и шутил, и глаза у него блестели, и губы подрагивали от улыбки. Питер помнил, как Стив так улыбался Тони… но больше они с Тони никогда не улыбались друг другу, только ругались. Баки Барнс тоже почти не улыбался… может, один или два раза. Но Стив каждый раз просто светился от этих кривых улыбок.  
Питер подумал, что, в самом деле, надо что-то гадкое этому Баки сделать. Он появился и все испортил! 

По телевизору про их семью так много говорили: про то, что они образец, и про детей, про Питера, и даже Пьетро упоминали. Но если бы эти журналисты знали, что на самом деле все так плохо…

\- Эй? – прошипел Пьетро, подергав за одеяло. – Мне страшно одному. Можно я у тебя полежу?  
\- Ты же говорил, что разберешься сам, - уколол его Питер, но послушно сел и одеяло отодвинул.  
Пьетро скользнул к нему, прижался прохладным боком и ледяными ногами - наверное, он забыл про тапочки. Несколько минут он порывисто дышал и прижимался к Питеру, пытаясь согреться. Питер лег поудобней и тихонько затолкал между стенкой и подушкой плюшевого мишку Венни. Если Пьетро узнает, что его старший, десятилетний брат спит с плюшевой игрушкой – стыда не оберешься! 

\- Я думал, что они подерутся сегодня, - сказал Пьетро тихонько, почти на ухо Питеру.  
\- Я тоже так думал, - признался тот. – Ты видел, что Тони был совсем пьяный?  
\- Видел, - кивнул Пьетро. – Как думаешь, они когда-нибудь помирятся?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Питер. – По-моему, все только хуже становится. Раньше было лучше.  
Пьетро вздохнул. Питер спохватился, что он, получается, сказал, что раньше было лучше вообще без Пьетро. Но в кои-то веки он совсем не это имел в виду. 

\- Я спросил у Стива, - сказал Пьетро после паузы, - что написано у него на руке. А он засмеялся и не ответил…  
Питер повернулся к нему лицом, поджал колени, что бы им обоим было удобно. Теплое мятное дыхание Пьетро овевало кончик его носа.   
\- У Тони написано что-то про спокойствие, - вспомнил Питер. – Я когда-то прочитал.   
Пьетро оттянул лямку майки и задумчиво посмотрел на худенькую, тоненькую, как палочка, руку. Сжал и разжал пальцы с обкусанными ногтями.  
\- Интересно, - сказал он. – А что будет у меня?  
Питер пожал плечами. Ему тоже было интересно, какая надпись проступит у него, но до этого срока ему еще пять лет, а Пьетро вообще далеко, как до луны. Какой смысл гадать? 

\- Знаешь, что я вчера видел? – вдруг спросил Пьетро.  
Питер и сам задремал, и думал, что Пьетро тоже уже спит.  
\- Что? – спросил он сонно. – Не знаю.  
\- Летучая Мышь поцеловал Стиву руку, - сказал Пьетро. – Это же плохо, да? Я пробегал мимо, а они…  
Питер даже дернулся и разом проснулся.  
\- Как это «поцеловал руку»? – спросил он с ужасом, тряхнув Пьетро за плечо.  
Он пару раз видел, как Тони целовал Стива в щеку, и в шею, и однажды подглядел, как они целовались в губы… но что бы кто-то чужой целовал Стива!   
\- Ну как-как, - проворчал Пьетро. – Слюняво!  
Он цапнул ладонь Питера, скорчил какую-то дурацкую рожицу, потом громко и мокро чмокнул в самый центр ладони.  
\- Вот так, - сказал он.  
Питер, брезгливо поморщившись, утер ладонь о простынку.  
\- А Стив что сделал? – спросил он, подрагивая от волнения и ужаса.   
\- Не знаю, - растерялся Пьетро. – Я убежал.   
Он почесал затылок. Питер молчал. Он хотел бы верить, что Стив рассердился, и выгнал Летучую Мышь, а еще лучше – выбросил его из окна. Но подозревал, что Стиву, наоборот, все это понравилось, и что поцелуями в руку дело не закончилось. 

\- Все плохо, да? – спросил Пьетро с недетской рассудительностью. – Они разведутся, да?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Питер. – Надеюсь, что нет.  
\- А мы? – тихо спросил Пьетро. – Я не хочу возвращаться обратно в приют.  
\- Не придумывай! – прикрикнул на него Питер, громче, чем собирался, потому что ему стало страшно.  
Он вдруг тоже принялся представлять, что будет дальше. Вдруг Тони и Стив действительно разойдутся и решат, что теперь дети им не нужны. Куда их денут? Вернут обратно? 

Питер отвлекся от невеселых размышлений, заметив, что Пьетро с испугом заглядывает ему в глаза. Обычно Пьетро был противный, наглый и дерзкий, но сейчас он даже дрожал, казался маленьким и совсем беспомощным.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал ему Питер, не потому, что верил в это, а потому что был старшим, а значит, должен был заботиться о младшем, пусть даже Пьетро ему большую часть времени совсем не нравился.   
Он протянул ладонь, а Пьетро вцепился в нее, словно утопающий, стиснул пальцы и задышал часто и взволнованно. Через несколько минут он успокоился и заснул, уткнувшись лицом в любимую подушку Питера и пустив туда слюни. Питер только вздохнул.  
Пьетро ему поверил, но сам Питер теперь никак не мог успокоиться, страх грыз его изнутри. Питер осторожно отодвинулся, сел, свесив ноги с кровати, нашарил тапочки, потом поднялся и пошел, больше на ощупь, чем ориентируясь на слабые проблески света из-под двери. Он знал, что все равно не ушибется, вовремя обогнет все преграды. Паучье чутье его никогда не подводило. Ну… может первые пару раз, но это было очень давно.

Стив нашелся в столовой. Он уже сменил мокрую футболку на другую, светло-синюю. На той, черной, расплылось большое, противно воняющее пятно, когда Тони запустил в него стаканом со своим пойлом.   
Стив лениво ковырялся вилкой в салате, видимо, аппетита у него не было. Он обернулся на звук шагов, и изумленно вскинул брови, заметив Питера, взъерошенного, в пушистых тапках и мятой пижаме.  
\- Ты почему не спишь?! – спросил Стив. – Питер, ты в своем уме? Ты видел, сколько времени?  
\- Вы разведетесь? – прямо спросил Питер, упрямо склонив голову.  
Стив приоткрыл рот. Заморгал. Потом стиснул зубы и попытался придать себе невозмутимый вид.  
\- Питер… - начал было он мягко.  
\- Ты уйдешь к… этому? – упорно спросил Питер, не позволяя обмануть себя всякими взрослыми словами. – Вы с Тони расходитесь?  
\- Да, - сдался Стив.  
Он сгорбился и посмотрел на Питера почти затравленно. Питер кивнул сам себе, дошел до стола и забрался на соседний стул. Стив молча наблюдал за ним, и его красивое, доброе лицо как-то странно напряглось.

\- Не переживай, Стив, - важно сказал Питер. – Я все понимаю. Я ведь почти взрослый, мне скоро одиннадцать.  
Стив невольно фыркнул.

\- Да? – спросил он, но глаза у него просветлели, а губы дрогнули и разъехались в улыбке. – Ты, правда, справишься?   
\- Ну да, - ответил Питер, - я же не какой-то там малыш Пьетро.   
Стив вздохнул.  
\- Не ладите?   
\- Ничего, - отмахнулся Питер, потому что он хотел поговорить вовсе не о своих сложных взаимоотношениях с Пьетро. – Что с нами будет?  
\- В смысле? - удивился Стив. – А что с вами будет?  
\- Вы не вернете нас обратно? – пояснил Питер. – Раз вы с Тони больше не вместе… а мы…, наверное, будем мешать… или…  
Он закусил губу, не зная, как пояснить мучительное чувство, возникшее в груди. Чувство ненужности.

\- Что?! – возмущенно переспросил Стив.  
Он тут же порозовел от волнения, и улыбаться сразу прекратил.  
\- Питер, - сказал Стив, и, судя по его голосу, он не знал смеяться ему, или сердиться. – Что за глупости?!  
Питер обмяк на стуле и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Наш с Тони развод никак вас не коснется, - пообещал Стив. – Ну… мы постараемся, чтобы все было цивилизованно. Вы останетесь здесь, и с вами все будет в порядке. Я тебе обещаю.

Питер невольно засмеялся, хотя это был невеселый смех. Он вспомнил, чем закончился ужин, как холодный диалог превратился в жаркую перебранку, а та закончилась тем, что Тони запустил в Стива стаканом, а рассвирепевший Стив отшвырнул Тони к дальней стене.  
\- Питер, - настойчиво позвал Стив.  
Он взял ладошку Питера в свою большую ладонь, утешительно сжал и погладил.   
\- Вы никуда не вернетесь, - негромко сказал Стив. – Вы наши дети, как бы не складывались наши отношения. Вы ведь наше будущее. Ты мне веришь?   
Питер кивнул и шумно сглотнул. Стив поцеловал его в темноволосую макушку, потом поднял на руки и понес обратно в детскую, как маленького мальчика. Но никто не видел, поэтому Питер не возражал, только покрепче обнял Стива за шею.

Стив хмыкнул, когда увидел Пьетро, развалившегося поперек чужой кровати и посапывающего в чужую подушку. Опустил Питера на край кровати, осторожно переложил Пьетро на бок и тихо спросил:  
\- Он тебе не помешает?  
\- Нет, - так же тихо сказал Питер. – Пусть остается. Ему было страшно.  
О том, что ему тоже было очень страшно, он умолчал, но Стив улыбнулся. Питер юркнул в постель, Стив накрыл его одеялом и заботливо подоткнул щели. Потом склонился и погладил по волосам.  
\- Спи, - сказал он шепотом. – И больше не выдумывай всякой чепухи.   
Питер улыбнулся ему и зарылся носом в прохладную ткань тугой, мягкой подушки. Стив тихонько прикрыл дверь и ушел, а Питер вдруг вспомнил, что так и не спросил – правда ли Баки Барнс целовал его руку, или Пьетро, трусишка лопоухий, все придумал.


	3. Chapter 3

Питера разбудила острая внезапная боль. Он резко проснулся и заморгал, пытаясь понять, что происходит. За окнами плясала привычная неоново-красная темнота большого города. Если бы оконная рама была открыта, Питер услышал ровный гул машин, несмолкающий даже ночью, изредка этот гул прорезался нетерпеливым гудком.   
Левая рука горела, словно Питер ее отлежал во сне, но через пару секунд этот горячий зуд усилился в разы, словно бы вспыхнул одновременно и в локте, и в кисти, и даже на кончиках пальцев. Питер вскрикнул и сел. 

Боль растеклась от плеча до локтя, кожа как будто разом вспыхнула, Питер согнулся пополам, слепо шаря пальцами по коже, пытаясь найти невидимую рану – и не находя ее. Левая рука была цела, но боль закручивалась в такие спирали, что у Питера перед глазами вспыхивали ослепительные искры, желудок сжался в тугой ком, а колени начали бесконтрольно дрожать. Он закусил губу, сдерживая крик, но в следующую секунду уже орал во весь голос: Питеру казалось, что кто-то заживо снимает с него шкуру, тонкими, ажурными завитками, с заботливой жестокостью счищая ниточки мышц.   
От легкого прикосновения ткани пижамной футболки к руке - Питера едва не стошнило, боль спустилась к локтю, сустав горячо пульсировал, и казалось, он раздулся как теннисный мячик, и эта пульсация отдавалась до самых кончиков пальцев.   
Питер снова завопил, согнувшись пополам. Он слепо метался по кровати, путаясь в одеяле, сшибая подушки на пол, как зверек, попавший в западню и переживающий отупляющую панику.   
Питер в принципе-то не знал, что такая боль может существовать, он никогда с ней не сталкивался, оказался беспомощен перед мощным приливом. Локоть дернуло судорогой, внутренняя сторона руки, где кожа была тонкая и нежная, разгорелась новым всплеском. Питер даже увидел, как неконтролируемо дергается под кожей напряженная мышца.  
Он упал на спину, хватая воздух пересохшим ртом, почти не заметив, что стукнулся затылком о спинку кровати. Ему казалось, что он пищит что-то невнятное, состояние было какое-то пограничное, и Питер даже малодушно пожелал себе смерти. Слишком больно ему было. 

Вспыхнул свет, окончательно ослепив его, тошнота прыгнула под самое горло. Питер взвизгнул и скорчился, прикрывая глаза здоровой рукой. Его вдруг разом взметнуло в воздух. Он почувствовал, что его прижимают к широкой груди, держа под коленками и под спиной. Эта твердая грудь пахла привычно и знакомо, и этот родной запах сулил спокойствие и безопасность… но ничего подобного. Локоть снова дернуло, выкрутило, Питер заорал, захлебываясь от слез, слепо вцепился ногтями в крепкое плечо, пытаясь не то разодрать его, не то вцепиться крепче. 

\- Погляди, - сказал слева знакомый голос, низкий и временно растерявший вальяжные нотки. – Вот, смотри, смотри…  
\- Я вижу! – огрызнулся Стив. – Я не слепой.  
Питер слабо кашлянул и повернул голову. Тони смотрел на его руку расширенными глазами, в которых совершенно не было сна.  
Ну да, вспомнил Питер отстраненно, - Тони ведь полуночник.

Стив был растрепан, взъерошен и практически обнажен, пижамные штаны, подвязанные шнурком, низко сползли почти до середины бедер. Питер прижимался к его голой, горячей груди, но сейчас ему было не до смущения.  
\- Мне больно, - прохрипел он. – Рука, рука-а-а…  
\- Потерпи, мелкий, - неожиданно мягко отозвался Тони.  
Питер расплакался. Может быть, это было стыдно: ему было шестнадцать, он был взрослый, вообще, стыдно плакать перед родителями, когда ты выше ростом одного из них. Но Питер не мог наскрести в себе хоть пригоршню мужественности. Его заживо свежевали изнутри, а его родители, у которых он привык получать защиту, помощь и утешение, ничего не делали, только смотрели и ждали.  
Стив прижал его к себе, нечаянно задев руку. Питер вскрикнул и едва не потерял сознание.

\- Что там такое? – сквозь зубы спросил Стив, которому было не видно. – Что так долго?  
\- Да тут целая поэма, - присвистнул Тони. – И все еще не закончилась.  
Стив что-то сказал, но Питер не расслышал: его морозило, зубы постукивали, из носа текло, а левую руку, все дергало и дергало, словно нервы вытягивали пинцетом, один за другим, неспешно и с удовольствием. Но не для Питера.

\- Может, вколоть ему что-нибудь? – спросил Тони. – Смотреть больно.  
\- Сердце остановится, - заметил доктор Беннер, который молча стоял в дверном проеме. – Лучше ничего не делай.  
Питер снова закричал, ему показалось, что локоть захлестнули добела раскаленной проволокой.   
\- Ничего не делай?! – заорал Тони.  
Он редко выходил из себя, и редко психовал, но тут даже он не выдержал.   
\- Отойди, - процедил Стив, прижимая Питера к себе. – Оставь его в покое.  
Питер обморочно прислушивался к обрывкам разговора, у него то и дело темнело перед глазами, а в ушах начинала стучать кровь, но и тех обрывков ему хватало. 

Он дернулся, вывернулся из рук Стива и кулем шлепнулся на кровать, дополз до подушки и уткнулся в нее лицом, закусил край, содрогаясь в судорогах. На его спину легла чья-то теплая рука… и тут же все прекратилось. Боль и жар, и озноб, и судороги – все исчезло, как и не бывало.   
Питер сел и неловко утер мокрое лицо дрожащими руками. Он прислушивался к себе, пытаясь найти хоть отголосок той страшной боли, однако он чувствовал себя разве что сонным, и еще ему было неловко за то, что он всех разбудил и перепугал.

\- Все? – спросил Тони.  
Глаза у него были настороженные, и немного испуганные. Питеру даже приятно стало, что Тони все-таки не наплевать на него. Вон какой взъерошенный.  
\- Н-наверное, - выдавил Питер.  
Он опасливо пощупал руку – пальцы, локоть, предплечье. У него ничего не болело. Все было в полнейшем порядке.   
\- Почитай, - предложил Тони, поглядев на Стива.   
Он сам отодвинулся, пропуская доктора Беннера. Питер послушно сидел, выставив руку, и наблюдал за их лицами, сначала полными любопытства и встревоженными, потом мрачнеющими. Наконец Стив привычно нахмурился, как всегда, когда сталкивался с чем-то плохим и гадким, а доктор Беннер нервно снял очки и протер их краем рубашки.

\- Бред какой-то, - сказал он. – Ерунда.  
\- Бред, - согласился Тони. – А я о чем и говорю.  
Питер сполз с кровати, просочился между ними и остановился у зеркала. На одну секундочку он увидел в отражении серый проблеск у двери. Значит, и Пьетро уже побывал, если Питеру, конечно, не показалось – а он так не считал. 

Питер повернулся, прищурился и даже пошатнулся от неожиданности, увидев свою руку. Темная вязь, похожая на арабские завитушки, испачкала кожу от плеча до самого локтя. Питер начал часто дышать, хватая воздух ртом. 

Обычно у людей проступало одно слово. Иногда два-три. Очень редко встречались целые предложения, но Питер о таком только читал, никогда не видел собственными глазами. А у него была целая поэма, как сказал Тони. Питер вчитывался в зеркальные строчки, беззвучно шевеля губами, и чем дальше он читал, тем страшнее ему становилось.  
Наконец он отпрянул и чуть не свалился на пол, но Стив вовремя подхватил его и поставил на ноги. Питер вцепился в его плечо, пытаясь устоять, ноги были как ватные, колени подгибались.

\- Что это значит? – спросил Питер ломким голосом. – Что это?  
\- Твоя судьба, - ухмыльнулся Тони, хотя глаз эта ухмылка не достигла, глаза были встревоженные и темные. – Болтливый психопат.  
Питер охнул. Стив напрягся, приготовившись к новому витку истерики. Доктор Беннер нацепил очки на нос, потом подошел и легонько треснул Тони по затылку. Тони поглядел на него с обидой, но промолчал. Сделай бы так Стив – Тони бы разорался на всю Башню.

\- Питер, - сказал Стив. – Мы не дадим тебя в обиду.   
\- По закону мы не имеем права вмешиваться, - заметил Тони почти беспечным тоном.  
\- Да заткнись ты! – рассердился Стив.   
Брюс тоже толкнул Тони локтем в бок, и тот благополучно замолчал.  
\- Питер, - мягко проговорил Стив. – Питер, успокойся.   
Питер даже не понял сразу, что его мелко трясет всем телом. Он столько пережил за какие-то несчастные полчаса, что уже не замечал, что с ним происходит. 

\- Мы никому тебя не отдадим, - настойчиво проговорил Стив. – Ты в безопасности.  
\- Может, ты вообще никогда и не встретишь свою пару, - поддакнул доктор Беннер. – Такое бывает.  
Стив поглядел на него косо, Брюс смешался и нервно захрустел пальцами.   
\- Так себе утешение, - заметил Тони, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Придумай что-то лучше! – огрызнулся Брюс.  
Стив вздохнул. Тони закатил глаза, отодвинул его, потом потрепал Питера по взъерошенным со сна волосам и сказал:  
\- Если вкратце и без сантиментов, то теперь у тебя есть пара, он на всю голову ненормальный, и он где-то ходит, но не обязательно придет. Может, его раньше собьет машиной. Видел смертность от автокатастроф?   
\- Тони, - вздохнул доктор Беннер.  
\- Он? – спросил Стив. – Почему он? Может, это она?   
\- Чокнутая психопатка, - одобрительно кивнул Тони. – Отличный выбор, Питер.  
\- Это он, - мягко поправил Брюс.  
Он вчитался в строки, потом ткнул пальцем в нужное место. 

\- А, - проговорил Стив. - Точно.  
Питер поморщился и отодвинулся.  
\- Но может быть, он доберется до тебя, - закончил Старк. – Тогда мы на него посмотрим, и если он тебе не понравится, то кто-нибудь изменит своему привычному миролюбию и спасет тебя. Я ставлю на агента Романофф, а ты?  
\- Он не может не понравиться, - сказал Брюс. – Пара нравится с первого взгляда.  
\- Это меня и пугает, - сказал Питер, и сам поразился тому, какой хриплый и испуганный у него голос.  
\- Да уж, - пробормотал Тони. – Быть пожизненно связанным с психом, и при этом гарантированно влюбиться в него с первого взгляда. Не хотел бы я такой судьбы…  
Он поймал взгляд Питера и прикусил язык. Питер застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Деликатен, как никогда, - вздохнул доктор Беннер. – Хочу заметить, Тони, что твоя судьба не слишком отличается, знаешь ли.  
\- Ты не психопат! – возмутился Тони. – Ты просто…  
\- Напросто, - оборвал его Брюс. – Давай закончим этот разговор.  
Он деликатно взял Питера за руку и пожал его пальцы.  
\- Все не так страшно, как кажется, - проговорил Брюс, подбирая слова.   
\- Угу, - безрадостно сказал Питер.  
Потом он спохватился и попытался выдавить улыбку, но получился скорее оскал. Доктор Беннер вздохнул, взял Тони за плечо и увел. 

Стив подтолкнул Питера к постели.  
\- Тебе надо выспаться, - сказал он. – Завтра мы решим, что делать.   
\- А если я срежу кожу? – спросил Питер, лихорадочно просчитывая разные варианты.   
Кратковременная депрессия, охватившая его, закончилась, Питер привык решать проблемы, а не смаковать их.   
\- Нарастет обратно, - пожал плечами Стив. – С меткой. И хорошо, если она проступит на том же месте, а не на лбу. От нее нельзя избавиться, пока один из вас жив. Не делай глупостей, Питер.  
Он присел рядом, помялся секунду, потом обнял Питера за плечи. Питер шмыгнул носом, но потом успокоился и кивнул на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Я в порядке. Я в норме, да.   
Стив кривовато улыбнулся и тоже ушел, щелкнув по пути выключателем.

Питер шумно вздохнул, потер лоб и отодвинулся на край кровати, а через секунду одеяло взметнулось вихрем, и рядом, под боком, очутился Пьетро, в пижаме, с растрепанными от бега волосами.  
\- Дашь почитать? – попросил Пьетро шепотом.  
\- Я думал, ты уже прочитал, - буркнул Питер и повернулся к нему боком, подставив руку под слабый свет ночника.  
Пьетро несколько секунд шевелил губами, потом брови у него изогнулись, а глаза округлились, и рот приоткрылся буковкой «о».  
\- Ого! – сказал Пьетро. – Охренеть!

Он отодвинулся и внимательно посмотрел на Питера.  
\- И что будешь теперь делать?  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Питер. – А что теперь делать?  
Пьетро пожал плечами.   
\- Попробуешь найти этого парня?  
\- Зачем? Нет!  
\- Тогда он сам тебя найдет, - возразил Пьетро. – И судя по тому, что тут написано, он какой-то странный. Прямо вот совсем странный.  
\- Может, он вообще живет на другом континенте, - предположил Питер. – Сидит себе в дурке, в белой рубашке. И будет там сидеть всю жизнь.   
Пьетро несколько секунд молчал.

\- Это тоже отстой, - сказал он наконец. – Если ты с ним не встретишься…  
\- То что? – зашипел Питер. – Не познаю истинную любовь?! А я не хочу ее познавать с этим типом! Я его уже ненавижу! Одни проблемы!  
\- Да уж, - вздохнул Пьетро. – Ты так орал… я уж думал, что ты всю Башню поставишь на ноги.   
\- Это больно, знаешь, - огрызнулся Питер. – Сам попробуй!  
\- И попробую, - пожал плечами Пьетро.   
Он улегся на спину, потом, подумав, подполз ближе и лег затылком на плечо Питеру.  
\- Скорее бы, - мечтательно проговорил Пьетро. – Дождаться не могу!  
\- Ну и придурок, - буркнул Питер. – Я вот думал, что умру.   
\- Не, - Пьетро отмахнулся. – У меня будет не так. 

Он заулыбался. Питер тоже невольно улыбнулся - младший был сущий ребенок, один ветер в голове, да приключения на уме, и не всегда безопасные.   
Он любовно взлохматил спутанные, серые волосы Пьетро, потом поерзал, зевнул и потянул к себе одеяло. Пьетро явно не собирался идти к себе, значит, к утру он отберет и одеяло, и подушку, а Питер будет ютиться на краю кровати, буквально зубами цепляясь за простыню, чтобы не шлепнуться, и при этом будет мерзнуть, как сучка.  
Но оставаться один до утра после такого-то потрясения он не хотел, поэтому только вздохнул и смирился.


	4. Chapter 4

Надо было пойти в экстрасенсы, - мрачно подумал Питер, толкнув дверь ванной. – Как знал.  
Ванная, вообще-то, была закрыта на защелку, но что такое жалкая защелка, когда за дверью мучительно стонет твой младший брат, а в тебе плещется нечеловеческий избыток сил?!

Пьетро, бледный, - ну просто синий! - голый и мокрый, корчился на кафельном полу, забившись в угол между ванной и корзиной для белья. Глаза у него закатились, волосы слиплись серой паклей. Горячая вода хлестала в дно ванны с гулом, стекала по полусорванной занавеске, на полу уже растеклась лужа, исходящая паром. Питер вступил в нее босой ногой и зашипел – вода была натуральный кипяток.   
Он хлопнул ладонью по крану, прекращая подачу воды. Опустился на колени перед дрожащим Пьетро и притянул того к себе. Пьетро тряхнуло в судороге, руки бессильно раскрылись, зубы стучали, несмотря на то, что в ванной было нечем дышать от пара.

Питер подхватил брата на руки и вынес его наружу, положил на кровать. Пьетро завыл на низкой ноте, затрясся и едва не скатился на пол. Питер придавил его к покрывалу и с отчаянием оглянулся, пытаясь сообразить, кого может позвать на помощь. Стив и Баки Барнс еще позавчера улетели в Пекин, Тони сидел в лаборатории, вытащить его оттуда невозможно. Где бродят остальные - Питер не представлял, да и чем они могут помочь?

Пьетро закричал и вскинулся, попытался разодрать ногтями руку, прямо там, где на коже проступали буквы, медленно и неохотно, как будто его пара отчаянно сопротивлялась создающейся связи. Питер положил себе на колени светловолосую голову, нежно погладил ненормально горячий лоб. Пьетро хрипнул, дернулся всем телом и обмяк. Его дыхание постепенно начало выравниваться. Питер с интересом смотрел на темные, угловатые и какие-то колючие даже на вид буквы, но надпись больше не менялась. Она была совсем коротенькая, по сравнению с его надписью. 

\- Что пишут? – слабо спросил Пьетро, не открывая глаз. - Что там написано?   
\- «Ртуть, сядь и заткнись», - прочитал Питер.  
Пьетро поморщился, шмыгнул носом и растер выступившие слезы по щекам.  
\- И все? – спросил он жалобно. – Все страдания только из-за этого?  
\- Ну извини, - пожал плечами Питер. – Как ты?  
\- Хреново, разве не заметно?! – рявкнул Пьетро.   
Он сел и поежился. Потом взял подушку и положил себе на пах, неловко покосившись на Питера. Можно подумать, они друг друга голышом тысячу раз не видели, скромник такой.

\- Ртуть, - задумчиво сказал Пьетро. – Ртуть… а что, здорово, мне нравится!  
Питер, помассировал виски. Пьетро соскочил с кровати, подошел к большому зеркалу, придерживая рукой подушку и сверкая голой задницей, остановился и принял какую-то странную идиотски-геройскую позу.

\- Ртуть, - сказал он. – Серебряный принц Пьетро Максимов, а?!  
\- Бэ, - ответил Питер. – Ты или подушку убери, или штаны надень.  
\- Завистник, - сказал Пьетро, показав ему язык в отражении.  
Питер вздохнул. А Пьетро, по сравнению с ним, быстро пришел в себя. Питер чуть ли не месяц пришибленный ходил, пытался сжиться с тем фактом, что теперь он не сам по себе, а кому-то заочно принадлежит. А этот уже опомнился и снова взялся за глупости. 

Пьетро почесал метку-надпись, поскреб ее ногтями, словно пытался стереть, потом снова покрутился у зеркала и вернулся в постель, попробовал отжать мокрые волосы.

\- Интересно, что я ему скажу? – спросил он, размышляя вслух. – Надеюсь, что-нибудь хорошее.  
\- Ему? – улыбнулся Питер. – Может, это она?  
\- Нет, - без тени сомнения ответил Пьетро. – Это он, я точно знаю. Какой-нибудь большой и красивый мужик.  
\- Начина-а-ается, - покачал головой Питер, ухмыляясь. – Не путай свои фантазии и жестокую реальность. Это наверняка какая-нибудь упитанная тетенька лет пятидесяти.  
\- Иди ты! – обиделся Пьетро.   
Он встряхнул головой, посмотрел в сторону ванной и неохотно поплелся заканчивать мытье, но на пороге остановился и сказал.  
\- Это большой и красивый блондин.   
\- С голубыми глазами? – улыбнулся Питер. – Тогда это Стив, но он уже занят.   
\- Мне все равно, какие у него глаза, - отмахнулся Пьетро. – Я хочу, чтобы он был веселый и добрый, и…  
\- Подай объявление, - посоветовал Питер, еле сдерживая смех. – Ищу красивого доброго блондина, веселого и заботливого, надежного спутника жизни, вдруг отзовется.  
\- Знаешь, почему ты такая скотина? - осведомился Пьетро, ткнув в его сторону пальцем.   
\- Потому, что я старше и умнее? – предположил Питер.  
\- Потому, что тебе самому не повезло, - сказал Пьетро. – Ты связан с каким-то нелепым психом и поэтому ты мне завидуешь.  
Питер перестал улыбаться. 

Вообще-то то, что Пьетро сказал – это была неправда неправдивая, но Питеру все равно стало обидно.  
Он вообще своими делами занимался в нижней лаборатории, и забежал только футболку сменить, но как почувствовал, что за соседней дверью что-то неладно. Не пожалел времени, проверил. И вот получил в ответ. Ну и правильно говорят, что добрые дела не остаются безнаказанными.

Питер повернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью. Пьетро что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Питер не остановился, пока не спустился вниз, к лабораториям. В его, биохимическую, Пьетро попасть не мог, допуска у него не было. Питер приложил ладонь к сканеру, проскользнул внутрь, позволив ультрафиолету быстро скользнуть по телу. 

\- Что случилось? – спросил Брюс, оторвавшись от своих выкладок. – На тебя лица нет.  
\- У Пьетро появилась метка, - процедил Питер. – Вот так.  
Брюс резко выпрямился.  
\- Да что ты?! – спросил он, улыбнувшись и поправив очки. – И что же там написано?  
\- Что он козел и мелкая избалованная скотина, - буркнул Питер.  
Брюс несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом покачал головой.   
\- Что у вас случилось? – спросил он мягко. – Расскажешь?  
\- Да как обычно, - буркнул Питер. – Ничего.

Он нервно натянул халат, потом все-таки закатал рукав футболки и тоскливо поглядел на кривые буквы, которые даже не думали выцветать. Питер с шестнадцати лет вынужден был носить футболки с длинными рукавами и закрытые рубашки. В принципе, никто его не обязывал, конечно, но в его метке была целая куча пошлостей и пара непристойных слов. Не то, чем гордятся, в общем.

\- Слушай, я не хочу лезть не в свое дело, - осторожно проговорил доктор Беннер. – Но мне кажется, что тебе нужно выговориться.  
Питер искоса поглядел на него и громко вздохнул. Он восхищался доктором Беннером, хотя Брюс был косвенно виноват в том, что его приемные родители разошлись. Но тут скорее следовало винить не интеллигентного культурного доктора, а Баки Барнса, который своим внезапным появлением запустил цепь катастрофических событий. Но Питер и Баки не винил. То есть, винил конечно, когда был маленьким, но потом, когда вырос и посмотрел на ситуацию по-взрослому, то винить перестал. Даже Пьетро вроде как все понял и перестал устраивать гадости для Барнса.   
Во-первых, всем от этого развода только лучше стало. Стив наконец-то был счастлив, Тони тоже был счастлив с доктором Беннером, бесконечные скандалы прекратились, Стив и Тони сумели даже наладить более-менее дружеские отношения, как взрослые разумные люди.   
А доктор Беннер просто был хороший, порядочный человек, если не учитывать, конечно, огромную зеленую проблему, которая к нему неизменно прикладывалась. Ну, и, если не учитывать, что у такого порядочного доктора парой был Тони, тот еще мудила, если быть честным. 

\- Я… - Питер откашлялся. – Не хочу утомлять своим эгоистичным нытьем…   
Брюс вдруг запрокинул голову и искренне рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, Питер, - сказал он, отсмеявшись. – Я ведь регулярно выслушиваю Тони Старка, так что, поверь мне, меня не утомить эгоистичным нытьем. У меня… как вы это говорите… скиллы прокачаны?   
Питер несмело улыбнулся.

Он вдруг задумался о превратностях судьбы. Вот, казалось бы, Тони Старк и Стив Рождерс – идеальная пара, противоположности, которые уравновешивают друг друга. Но ничего из этого не вышло, кроме дрязг и ругани. Стив был слишком положительный, слишком легкая мишень для острого языка Тони, вот и не вышло у них счастливой жизни. На одном плотском желании далеко ведь не уедешь.   
Зато воспитанный, вежливый и спокойный доктор Беннер, такой тихий и культурный, моментально прижал Тони к ногтю, хотя вовсе не стремился его воспитывать, да и вообще как-то влиять. Наверное, Тони подчинялся только тем, кого считал умнее себя. Собственно, Питер знал только одного человека, который был умнее, чем Тони.   
А Стив в свою очередь получил на перевоспитание измученного, душевно истерзанного Баки Барнса и с ушами ринулся в его реабилитацию. Стив вообще обожал кого-нибудь спасать да реабилитировать. И у них тоже все сложилось хорошо. 

Питер вот предпочитал веселых девушек, таких… мелких, но бойких, умненьких, компанейских, но способных и в нос дать, если потребуется. А если верить метке, то выходило, что лучше всего ему подходит какой-то странный мужик с психическим расстройством и тягой к немотивированному насилию. Ну и где в жизни справедливость?

\- Питер? – позвал доктор Беннер.   
Питер встряхнулся, застегнул халат и натянул латексные перчатки.  
\- Проблема в том, - сказал он, все-таки позволив обиде захлестнуть себя, - в том… в Пьетро, в общем.  
Брюс вскинул бровь.  
\- То есть? – спросил он, мягко подталкивая Питера в сторону стульев.  
\- Я учусь – Пьетро дурака валяет, - буркнул Питер. – Я работаю, а он развлекается, я хочу быть хоть чем-то полезен обществу, а ему на все наплевать. А потом он говорит, что я ему завидую! Я вовсе не завидую.  
Он помрачнел и принялся рассматривать свои ладони, такие тонкие, в желтоватой тонкой резине, с такими длинными, прямо паучьими пальцами. 

\- И метка у него короткая, - брякнул он, неожиданно для себя, и неловко рассмеялся, потому что обида была какая-то детская, вроде и несерьезная, но застарелая.  
Брюс тоже улыбнулся.  
\- Так, - сказал он, - уже что-то.   
Питер отмахнулся.  
\- Да все в порядке, - вздохнул он. – Только я уверен, что Пьетро встретит именно того, кого и ждет, а я… ему даже в этом повезет!  
Он застонал и вцепился в свои темные волосы, короткие и взъерошенные, торчащие во все стороны.   
\- Я ужасный человек! – вздохнул Питер. – Завидовать собственному младшему брату! Господи, да я чудовище!  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Брюс. – Чудовище тут вовсе не ты, поверь.  
Он неуверенно погладил Питера по волосам и дружески сжал плечо.

\- Я не уверен, что могу дать хороший совет… - начал было Брюс.  
\- Ну так и не давай, - посоветовал Тони, вынырнув из переходника соседней лаборатории. – Что у вас случилось?  
\- У твоего младшего сына появилась метка, - сказал Брюс. – Ты бы что-нибудь сделал, знаешь? Прояви участие.  
\- Подарить ему тачку? – задумался Тони, потом заметил взгляд Питера и вскинул бровь. - Что?  
\- Зачем ему тачка? – логично спросил Питер. – Мелкий бегает на сверхзвуковой скорости.   
\- А ты летаешь на паутине между небоскребами, - невозмутимо сказал Тони. – Но не помню, что бы кто-то отказывался от папочкиных подарков.   
Питер оскорблено вскинулся, но Брюс надавил ладонью на его плечо.  
\- Тони, - сказал он укоризненно. – Не опускайся до низостей.  
\- Да я правду сказал! – возмутился Старк. – Разве нет?  
Питера даже передернуло.

Он встал и выпутался из халата, скомкал его и грубо швырнул в Тони.  
\- Спасибо, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Как-нибудь обойдусь без твоих подарков.  
Он обвел шалым взглядом лабораторию, схватил свою рюкзак и вышел. Хлопнуть тяжелой дверью, к его сожалению, не получилось - дверь уезжала в тонкую прорезь в стене, а то он бы хлопнул от души.   
\- Питер! – окликнул Брюс, но Питер не обернулся.

Он поднялся на лифте на крышу Башни, швырнул рюкзак на пластиковый белый шезлонг и принялся переодеваться. Тонкая ткань костюма привычно плотно облегала тело. Питер зацепился взглядом за черную вязь у локтя и ощутил, что злость в нем вскипела до предела. Жаль, что внутри него нет зеленого монстра, как бы он сейчас выплеснул напряжение!  
Впрочем, Питер тут же устыдился собственных мыслей. Он знал, какие усилия прикладывает Брюс Беннер, чтобы оставаться человеком. Какая стальная воля скрыта в этом вежливом, интеллигентном ученом. Некрасиво даже думать так. 

Питер натянул скользкую, прохладную водолазку со своей эмблемой, поправил воротник и надел маску. Он несколько минут разминался на похрустывающем гравии. Иногда сотрудники Башни выходили сюда загорать и плавать в бассейне, но в этот прохладный, ветреный день, наверху никого не было. Питер даже встал на руки и прошел несколько ярдов, болтая ногами.   
Когда он почувствовал, что достаточно разогрелся, то запрыгнул на парапет и несколько секунд смотрел вниз, в пропасть, на дне которой копошились крошечные люди, медленно передвигались или стояли в пробках разноцветные кубики машин. Снизу-вверх поднимался гул, обычный человеческий шум, но он рассеивался где-то посередине Башни, и сюда, на такую высоту, доносился уже слабым рокотом. Питер вздохнул и прыгнул в пустоту, и в ту же секунду он услышал, как за его спиной хлопнула дверь, а в спину толкнул порыв воздуха.

\- Черт! – только и успел выкрикнуть Питер.   
Пьетро, повисший у него на спине, заорал от восторга, и они стремительно полетели вниз, переворачиваясь на лету то вверх ногами, то спинами вниз. Ветер вокруг них так и выл.

\- Придурок! – рявкнул Питер, выпустив паутину и распластавшись на широком зеркальном стекле, надеясь, что они не висят, как два идиота, перед чьим-нибудь рабочим столом.   
\- Обожаю! – проорал Пьетро, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой.   
\- Я же мог тебя уронить, - в сердцах сказал Питер.   
\- Не мог, - уверенно заявил Пьетро. – Ты никогда меня не уронишь, я же знаю.  
Питер только глаза закатил. Так бы и отвесил младшему подзатыльник. 

Пьетро поерзал, распределив свой вес на спине Питера, сцепил ладони на груди. Его серые волосы, отросшие и все еще влажные, трепались на ветру серебристым облаком.  
Простудит уши моментально, - машинально подумал Питер. – Надо с этим что-то придумать.   
Он уже знал, что заставить Пьетро постричься покороче - невозможно, Пьетро почему-то считал, что торчащая во все стороны жесткая светлая грива ему идет. 

\- Держись, - предупредил Питер и отлепился от стены.   
Пьетро завопил, стискивая его бока коленями. Они болтались на огромной высоте, практически летели над деловитым, шумным и многолюдным Нью-Йорком, и Пьетро начал потихоньку сползать. Сначала это было незаметно, но от рывков, которые Питер волей-неволей делал, чтобы изменить траекторию полета, Пьетро спускался все ниже и ниже, и в какой-то момент уткнулся лицом Питеру между лопаток.  
Питер мог остановиться, но вместо этого он снова выпустил паутину, совсем в другую сторону, и их закрутило вокруг огромного шпиля на телебашне, Пьетро издал какой-то задушенный вскрик – и сорвался. Его руки бесплодно скользнули по гладкому костюму, пальцы царапнули голень, и Пьетро, переворачиваясь в воздухе, полетел вниз. Серебристые волосы трепались, ветровку надувало, словно синий, треугольный парус, Пьетро растопырил руки и ноги, словно надеялся этим замедлить падение. 

Питер оттолкнулся ногами от каменного парапета и полетел вниз. Он рассекал тугой, воющий воздух, как сине-красная пуля, и быстро догнал Пьетро. Секунду они летели рядом, а асфальтированная улица была уже совсем близко, и люди с такого расстояния больше не казались муравьями – они задирали головы и что-то кричали, указывая на Пьетро пальцем. Пьетро повернул к нему побледневшее лицо, широко распахнутые глаза смотрели с ужасом и немым вопросом. Никогда еще Питер не позволял ему упасть так низко. Пьетро даже вскрикнуть не мог, воздух гудел в ушах.   
Питер выпустил паутину сразу в двух направлениях, схватил Пьетро обеими руками, у шеи и под копчиком. Пьетро вцепился в него, вонзив ногти – и тут их обоих так сильно тряхнуло, что даже у Питера зубы лязгнули. 

Он невнятно выругался и приземлился на крышу какого-то магазинчика.  
\- Ты как? – спросил он, заглядывая Пьетро в глаза.  
Пьетро освободился и сплюнул кровью. Его шатало, на ногах он не удержался, опустился на колени и попытался отдышаться. Питеру стало так стыдно, что он чуть сам себе не отвесил пощечину.   
Одно дело злиться на младшего брата, которому все легко дается, а совсем другое – чуть не убить его до самой смерти.

\- Слушай, - начал было Питер. – Прости, младший. Правда, прости…  
\- Рекорд, однако, - тихо и хрипло сказал Пьетро, потом поглядел на него сияющими глазами. – Черт, я так перепугался, но это было круто! Интересно, а мы сможем еще ниже?! Пит, ты сможешь дать мне еще пару секунд?   
Питер тоже не устоял на ногах, шлепнулся на задницу, спрятавшись под навес вывески, и стащил маску. У него шея вспотела, и за шиворот тек пот ручьем, и до сих пор сердце в горле стучало. Он чуть не убил этого мелкого придурка, а Пьетро, добрая душа, ничего и не понял. 

\- Иди сюда, - неожиданно сказал Питер.  
Он сгреб Пьетро в объятия и так стиснул, что тот захрипел что-то протестующее.   
\- Поздравляю вообще, - искренне сказал Питер. – Теперь ты почти совсем взрослый. Надеюсь, ты встретишь свою пару, и у вас все будет хорошо.  
\- Ты меня пугаешь сейчас, - признался Пьетро. – Что это с тобой? Нежности какие-то…  
Питер засмеялся, натянул маску и встал.  
\- Полетели, короче, - сказал он. – Нашел время рассиживаться! Тебе еще уроки делать, да и у меня полно работы!  
Пьетро скривился, но послушно забрался ему на загривок, и Питер понес его обратно в Башню.

\- Успокоился? – спросил Тони, развалившийся в шезлонге со стаканом виски.   
От прохлады у него кожа на руках пошла мурашками, густые темные волоски встали дыбом.  
\- Привет, - сказал Пьетро, спрыгнув со спины Питера. – Что это ты тут делаешь?  
Он сладко потянулся, размял шею.  
\- Привет, - отозвался Тони. – Покажи?  
Пьетро мигом оказался рядом с ним и гордо задрал рукав рубашки. Питер подумал, что вот у Пьетро проблемы с длинными рукавами не будет вообще. Пьетро, дай ему волю, на лбу себе все это продублирует несмываемым маркером. 

\- Хм, - сказал Тони. – Что еще за ртуть?  
\- Это я – Ртуть! – сказал Пьетро с неописуемым апломбом. – Я быстрый и серебряный, что тут непонятного?  
\- В самом деле, - вздохнул Тони. – Ладно, топай отсюда.  
Пьетро сморщил нос, поглядел на него, потом на Питера.  
\- Иди-иди, - сказал Тони, - порадуй Стива, он полчаса назад вернулся.  
Пьетро просиял. Питер переминался с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, что ему предстоит какой-то разговор сомнительной приятности. 

\- Да, и мелкий? - позвал Тони.   
Пьетро, растворившийся в воздухе, моментально остановился, очутившись уже у крытых кабин лифтов.  
\- А? – спросил он. – Что еще?  
Тони лениво пошарил по карманам, достал связку ключей и бросил их в сторону Пьетро.   
\- Гоняй аккуратно, - посоветовал Тони. – Я не буду платить штрафы, понял?  
Пьетро расплылся в улыбке и исчез окончательно.

\- Присядь-ка, - сказал Тони, поглядев на Питера колючими глазами. Улыбаться он прекратил.   
Питер сел рядом и снял маску. Тони несколько секунд глядел в его лицо испытывающим, непроницаемым взглядом.   
\- Ты его чуть не убил, - сказал он спокойно. – Собственного брата, ага?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – огрызнулся Питер. – Не убил же!  
Тони молчал. Питер нахохлился.  
\- Не знаю, что со мной произошло, - жалобно сказал он после тяжелой паузы. – Какое-то помешательство. Я не…  
Он запнулся и с силой растер руками лицо.  
\- Чуть не упустил его, - прошептал он. – А Пьетро даже ничего не понял… я же мог… а он…  
\- Вот именно, - сказал Тони, наблюдая за ним. – Чужое доверие – это такая штука, знаешь… обязывает.  
\- Ты злишься? – спросил Питер.  
\- Я?! – удивился Тони. – Разве похоже? Да мне наплевать, сколько у меня детей, два, один, или десяток, разве ты не знал?  
Горечь, прозвучавшая в его голосе, Питера удивила. Тони шутил довольно цинично, но все-таки Питер видел, что его это задевало. 

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Я обещаю, я никогда не наврежу Пьетро. Он же мой брат.  
Он вздохнул.  
\- Та еще заноза, если подумать.   
Тони хмыкнул.  
\- Чего тебе неймется, мелкий? – спросил он. – Чего тебе не хватает?   
Питер молчал, ответа у него не было.  
\- Мы же обещали, что в обиду не дадим, - сказал Тони. – Или тебе прямо услышать надо, что папочка и мамочка тебя любят?   
\- Знаешь, было бы неплохо! – огрызнулся Питер. – Ты как-то не похож на любящего папочку!  
\- Ну, мой отец относился ко мне еще хуже, - заметил Тони. – Хотя любил по-своему. Однажды сказал, что я его лучшее творение. Правда, при этом он был пьян в дупель… 

Питер покосился в его сторону. Тони несколько секунд смотрел на него прямо и требовательно.  
\- Мы тебя любим, малыш, - сказал он. – Не надо убивать других наших детей, и не надо ничего доказывать.   
\- Я не…  
\- Не пизди! – фыркнул Тони, ухмыльнувшись.  
Питер едва не поперхнулся собственным языком.  
\- Ты только и делаешь, что доказываешь, что достоин нас, - жестоко и честно сказал Тони. – Но ты давно доказал, крошка. Иначе я бы тебя и на порог лаборатории не пустил. Хватит уже лезть из шкуры.  
\- Ладно, - проговорил Питер, совершенно сбитый с толка. – Хорошо. Ладно. Ага.  
Тони усмехнулся и встал.   
\- Возвращайся к работе, - посоветовал он. – Великие открытия, знаешь, сами себя не делают.   
Он схватил Питера за плечо и потащил за собой к лифтам, Питер едва успел прихватить рюкзак с одеждой.   
У него прямо на душе полегчало.


	5. Chapter 5

Питер не увидел - он почувствовал приближение, поэтому резко остановился. Колбы, которые он нес в длинной подставке, крепко прижимая к груди, тихонько звякнули. Пьетро вынырнул из пустоты, широко улыбнулся, потом крепко взял Питера ладонью за затылок и снова размылся. Питер некстати открыл рот, чтобы выругать его, и когда тошнотворное скольжение вдоль размытых силуэтов остановилось, Питер так раскашлялся, что едва не вывернулся наизнанку. Его паучья скорость реакции в этом случае не играла ему на руку. Он, в отличие от простых людей, успевал заметить перемещение Пьетро, для него это был не мгновенный рывок, похожий на телепортацию, а тягучее, головокружительное слитое движение, быстрая череда пятен и контуров, от которых болела голова. 

\- Прости, - легкомысленно проговорил Пьетро, похлопав его между лопаток. – И не щелкай клювом.  
Питер поставил свою ношу на ближайший карниз, откашлялся и недовольно поглядел на Пьетро.   
\- Я же просил тебя так не делать, - сердито сказал Питер.  
Он огляделся и удивленно вскинул брови, сообразив, куда Пьетро его притащил. Внизу, под прозрачным куполом, находился зал для совещаний. Прямо под ними сидели все знаменитые герои и, как обычно, обсуждали судьбы человечества. Питер усмехнулся, заметив, что Клинт, изображая внимание, чистит ногти наконечником стрелы. Тор, переодетый в земную одежду, согнулся над мобильным. Питер сквозь прозрачное стекло видел, что Тор увлеченно, с почти детским азартом играет в какую-то игрушку. Видимо, тема обсуждения была крайне интересной. 

\- И что? – спросил Питер. – А они нас видят?  
\- Нет, потолок зеркальный, - отмахнулся Пьетро и наклонился, приложив ладони к толстому, прохладному стеклу. – Погляди!  
Питер поглядел.  
\- Это Логан, - сказал он. – Росомаха, а что?  
Пьетро дернулся всем телом и заинтересованно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил он вкрадчиво.  
\- Ну да, - Питер пожал плечами. – Мы знакомы. Хороший мужик. А что?   
Пьетро вдруг порозовел и опустил взгляд.  
\- О-о-ой, - Питер поморщился. – Серьезно? Тебе нравится Логан?  
\- Ну а что? – задиристо спросил Пьетро. – Ты посмотри на его руки! Да у него бицепсы больше моей головы!  
\- Не в моем вкусе, - отмахнулся Питер. – А теперь будь любезен, верни меня туда, где взял.  
\- Ты познакомишь меня с ним? – спросил Пьетро, уставившись вниз немигающим взглядом.   
Питер тоже посмотрел. Логан выглядел как обычно – здоровый, волосатый, в клетчатой рубашке, расстегнутой на широкой груди; поверх белой майки болтался жетон на цепочке. Логан тянул сигару и лениво слушал Стива. Обычный такой Логан. 

\- А как же твой долгожданный блондин? – улыбнулся Питер. – Любовь всей твоей жизни?  
\- Не спешит, - отмахнулся Пьетро. – Так что я, пожалуй, начну развлекаться без него.   
\- Не думаю, что у тебя что-то выгорит с Росомахой, - сказал Питер. - Он серьезный мужик, зачем ты ему нужен?  
Пьетро только отмахнулся.  
\- Я молодой, красивый и богатый, - перечислил он, загибая пальцы. – Никто не откажется от принца Пьетро!  
Питер фыркнул.  
\- Ну, успехов, - сказал он. – А теперь неси меня обратно.   
\- Какой ты занудный, - поморщился Пьетро. – Ты так до самой старости будешь пробирки мыть и стрекотать над мушками-дрозофилами! У них и то больше секса, чем у тебя!  
\- Ничего, - отозвался Питер. – Я плакать не стану, сам отлично справляюсь.  
\- Дрочер! – буркнул Пьетро.   
Питер чуть не бросил в него пустой пробиркой, однако не успел он даже двинуться, как его снова подхватило и потащило, но на этот раз он предусмотрительно закрыл рот и зажмурил глаза. 

\- Сам ты, - глупо сказал Питер, моргнув и очутившись в холле, там, откуда Пьетро его выдернул.  
Девушка, проходившая мимо, шарахнулась от них и едва не выронила папку с документами.  
\- Привет! – весело сказал Пьетро. – Как дела?   
Она что-то прощебетала в ответ, Пьетро всем нравился, он со всеми умел находить общий язык.

\- Короче, я рассчитываю на тебя, - сказал Пьетро, когда Питер уже собирался улизнуть в лабораторию.  
Питер кивнул, повернулся и налетел на Стива.   
\- О, - сказал он. – А что, вы уже договорились?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Стив. - Что это вы тут ошиваетесь?  
Он поглядел подозрительно сначала на Пьетро, потом на Питера, потом на пробирки.  
\- Я вообще ухожу, - сказал Питер. – Да вот никак не дойду.  
\- Питер? – позвал доктор Беннер, странно задумчивый. – Подожди меня, кажется, у нас намечаются бессонные ночи и великие открытия.  
\- Кофе? – спросил Тони, коснувшись его локтя. – Мне показалось, или я что-то услышал про кофе?  
Клинт обошел их и кивнул Питеру.  
\- Петечка, - позвала Наташа Романова. – Здравствуй.  
\- Нат, - ответил Пьетро, помахав ей. – А что вы там решали?  
\- Ерунду всякую, - равнодушно ответил Клинт. – Вы как хотите, а я поеду домой. Жену месяц не видел.  
Питер едва не выронил свои склянки. Клинт был парень замкнутый и о себе редко распространялся. Питер вот даже не знал, что у Клинта жена есть. Он вообще с Клинтом как-то мало общался, и все больше по делу.

\- Ты женат? – обалдело спросил Питер. – А дети есть?  
\- Представь себе, - улыбнулся Клинт. – Двое.   
Питер покосился на Пьетро, но тот удивления не выказывал, знал, значит.   
\- А как жену зовут? – заинтересовался Питер.   
Клинт, к его изумлению, вдруг замялся.  
\- Ло…  
-… ра, - закончил за него Тор.   
Они обменялись странными взглядами, Питер не очень понял, к чему это было, но сообразил, что какая-то подоплека в этом присутствует. Хотя он не мог сообразить, какое отношение Тор имел к жене Клинта.  
Тор, даже в простенькой серой ветровке и светлых джинсах, чем-то выделялся; цеплялся за него взгляд, хотя похожих мужиков, крупных и широкоплечих, в Башне было полно. Было в Торе что-то такое… пусть не божественное, но явно сверхъестественное. 

Пьетро вдруг шумно втянул воздух и выпрямился. Питер проследил его взгляд и увидел, что позади всех, в широком дверном проеме, стоит Логан. Он о чем-то коротко сказал Баки, тот кивнул и буркнул в ответ. Баки болтать не любил, и если открывал рот, то только по существу, когда ему напрямую задавали вопросы. Он и со Стивом был таким, Питер один раз нечаянно подглядел, проносясь ночью на паутине мимо окон их спальни. 

\- Ну так что? – негромко спросил Питер, заметив, что толпа более-менее рассосалась. – Познакомить?  
\- Не сейчас, - прошипел в ответ Пьетро. – Я пока еще не готов.  
Питер с удивлением поглядел на него и заметил, что Пьетро прилично так волнуется.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - тихо сказал Питер. – Нормально ты выглядишь.  
Пьетро бросил на него злобный взгляд и облизнул губы.   
\- Хм, - сказал Логан, остановившись рядом со Стивом. – Привет, Паркер. А это что за мелкий?  
\- Это наш младший мелкий, - улыбнулся Стив. – Это Пьетро.   
Логан ухмыльнулся.  
\- А я думал, что у Тони богатая фантазия, - сказал он. - Может, у вас где-нибудь завалялись крошки Пета и Петра, которых я еще не видел?  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив. – Больше у нас детей нет.   
Логан внимательно посмотрел на Пьетро. 

\- Я что-то слышал про мальца, - сказал он задумчиво. – Быстрый, надоедливый и клептоман. Ваш мальчик?  
\- Наш, - сухо ответил Стив. – Он не клептоман. Он лечится.  
Логан хмыкнул. Пьетро снова облизнул губы и шагнул ближе.  
\- Ты такой клевый, - выпалил он, блестя глазами. – Я про тебя тоже много слышал! Можно я тебя потрогаю?!  
Питер вздохнул, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Стив поморщился и потер висок. Пьетро схватил Логана за бицепс и нахально ощупал. Логан сунул сигару обратно в зубы и сказал:  
\- Ртуть, сядь и заткнись.   
Пьетро послушно шлепнулся на ближайший стул, но тут его взгляд на секунду остановился. Пьетро встал и уставился на Логана, приоткрыв рот. Питер выронил пробирки - они хрустально грохнулись об пол и раскатились во все стороны. Стив тоже замер в напряженно позе.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Брюс, отреагировавший на звон.   
Он отвлекся от беседы с Тони и Наташей, и внимательно посмотрел сначала на побледневшее лицо Пьетро, потом на каменное лицо Стива.

\- Ох, черт, - сказал Логан.  
На лице Пьетро расцветала неуверенная улыбка, сначала застенчивая и почти испуганная, но потом она становилась все шире и шире, пока Пьетро не засиял от счастья. В этот момент он был таким красивым, что смотреть на него было почти больно. Питер поглядел на Логана и ощутил, что у него внутри все сжимается в тугой комок ужаса - Логан не выглядел счастливым, наоборот, он нахмурился и отступил. В глазах у него были откровенная паника и неприязнь, и своей новообретенной паре он совсем не обрадовался. 

Питер не умел предвидеть будущее, но он и так понял, что сейчас Пьетро получит от Логана такой моральный пинок в душу, что мало не покажется. В самый счастливый момент своей жизни. Питер шагнул вперед, чтобы разбить это страшное молчание, чтобы защитить Пьетро - потому что он всегда был для брата защитой и опорой, и не мог просто так стоять и смотреть, как Логан уничтожит Пьетро. Только он не успел. Наверное, никто бы не успел.

Пьетро шагнул к Логану; шагнул, словно загипнотизированный, не видя никого, кроме него, и протянул руку, видимо, хотел положить ладонь на грудь Логана. Глаза у Пьетро были совсем дурные и сияющие. Логан поймал его запястье и сжал, не больно, но крепко.

\- Ты! – выдохнул Пьетро.   
\- Извини, парень, - проговорил Логан. – Я в тебе не заинтересован.   
Пьетро глупо моргнул. Питер стукнулся о предусмотрительно выставленную руку Стива.   
\- Но я же ждал тебя, - непонимающе проговорил Пьетро. – Я тебя с шестнадцати лет ждал!  
Логан выпустил его ладонь и пожал плечами.   
\- Это похвально, - ответил он, поглядывая на Пьетро настороженно. – Но мне это совсем не нужно. Да и тебе на пользу не пойдет.  
\- Слушайте, мне кажется, вам нужно разобраться без зрителей, - сказал Брюс, заметив, что вокруг потихоньку собирается заинтересованная толпа.  
\- Не о чем тут говорить! – отрезал Логан.  
Взгляд у него был жесткий, но Логан явно нервничал.

Стив, который пережил первый шок и опомнился, молча втолкнул Пьетро в конференц-зал, кивнул Логану, приглашая туда войти, но Питеру уперся ладонью в грудь.   
\- Я думаю, они обойдутся без посредников, - сказал Стив.  
\- Но… - начал было Питер, и осекся. Помочь он в самом деле ничем не мог. Разве что набить Логану морду, и он предчувствовал, что рано или поздно до этого дойдет. 

Логан вышел всего через пять минут. Лицо у него было непроницаемое, но глаза были прищурены так, словно Логан терпел сильную боль. Питер даже не стал с ним разговаривать – толкнул дверь и просочился внутрь, предусмотрительно защелкнув за собой замок. Конечно, никого этот замок не остановит, Башня прямо до крыши полна умельцев сносить двери с пинка, но на самом деле никто ломиться и не станет. 

А Пьетро выглядел настолько плохо, что явно не стоило никому видеть его в таком состоянии. Он молчал и смотрел перед собой, время от времени грыз ноготь на большом пальце. Что-то в нем изменилось, незаметно для глаза, но ощутимо.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Питер. – Ты как?  
Пьетро вскинул на него взгляд. Глаза у него блестели, как от высокой температуры, и этот шалый блеск Питеру не понравился.  
\- Оставь меня, - жестко сказал Пьетро. – Я хочу побыть один.  
Питер кивнул.  
\- Только не делай глупостей, - попросил он, чувствуя себя беспомощным и бесполезным. - Мы всегда с тобой.  
\- О, Боженька, - страдальчески-раздраженно вздохнул Пьетро. – Только твоих фригидных утешений мне не хватало!  
Питер даже обидеться не успел, как мимо него воздух туго свистнул, хлопнула дверь, образовавшийся сквозняк взъерошил ему волосы. Пьетро, разумеется, сбежал.

Уже потом, когда этот тяжелый, полный напряженности день закончился, Питер, лежа в своей постели, вдруг понял, что изменилось в Пьетро. Его младший брат, совсем еще мальчишка, просто стремительно, всего за пять минут, повзрослел. Первое самое серьезное в его жизни потрясение сорвало с него шелуху детской самовлюбленности, легкомыслия и эгоизма. Пьетро впервые столкнулся с тем, чего не мог получить ни за какие деньги, и его почти всемогущие родители помочь ему не могли. Ему вообще никто не мог помочь, добиваться мог только он сам, и от его упорства, настойчивости и доставучести зависело его будущее.   
Но Питер все-таки жалел того мальчика, немного нарциссичного, но не злого, веселого и беззаботного, не знавшего еще таких жестоких отказов, каким Пьетро был утром. Нового Пьетро Питер еще не знал, но подозревал, что этот новый, взрослый Пьетро, с отравленной горем и обидой душой, так светло, широко и весело улыбаться уже не сможет.


	6. Chapter 6

Питер едва не зашипел, столкнувшись с Логаном. Впрочем, Логан почти не обратил на него внимания, машинально подвинулся, давая пройти, да и только.   
Логан, хмуря густые темные брови, слушал Тони и, судя по блеску в глазах, ему очень хотелось Тони врезать. А Питеру очень хотелось врезать Логану. Так треснуть, что бы с Логана слетела его привычная самоуверенная, самовлюбленная гримаса взрослого и многоопытного. Желательно, с парочкой ненужных зубов.

Питер прислушался к разговору, но все равно сразу не понял - о чем Тони так раздраженно говорит. О ком. И почему Логан так насуплено молчит, едва не кипя от сдерживаемых чувств.   
И пока Питер вслушивался, пытаясь уловить нить этого злобного монолога, слева от него, у большого светлого окна кто-то присвистнул и что-то щелкнуло. Потом еще раз. Питер удивленно покосился в ту сторону – и потерял дар речи.  
Сам он практически не занимался геройской работой, так, больше развлекался, чтобы не потерять форму. Питер предпочитал защищать город, в котором родился и вырос, с помощью собственного ума – занимаясь наукой, фармацевтикой, исследованиями в тихой, совершенно негероической лаборатории. Но даже Питер, с его нежеланием вникать в эту грязную на самом деле геройскую кухню, отлично знал, кто это стоит перед ним. Вернее, не перед ним, а сбоку от него, держа на вытянутой руке мобильный телефон.  
Камера снова сухо щелкнула. Питер отмер, отпихнул Логана плечом и возмущенно спросил у Тони, тыча пальцем в высокого парня в красно-черном костюме:  
\- Что он тут делает?!  
\- Спроси вот у него, – огрызнулся Тони и кивнул в сторону Росомахи. – Это его закадычный дружбан.   
\- Я такого не говорил! – взорвался Логан. – Не перегибай, Старк!

Питер неприязненно посмотрел на красно-черную фигуру.  
\- У него руки по локоть… по горло в крови! – сказал он. – Надеюсь, вы не собирайтесь взять его в команду?  
\- Нет, - сказал Тони.  
\- Собираемся, - одновременно с ним проговорил Логан.  
В возникшей напряженной паузе телефон еще раз щелкнул камерой. Теперь Питера сфотографировали не только сзади, но и спереди, причем, выше его пояса камера не поднялась.  
\- Да какого хрена? – рассердился Питер.  
\- Я предпочту работать с ним, а не с твоими малолетними сынишками, - тяжело проговорил Логан, глядя на Тони. – Я знаю, что он такое, но он профессионал.  
\- Он убийца! – возразил Питер, повернувшись боком к молчащему мужику у окна. – Ему тут точно не место.  
\- А это кто решает, ты? – прищурился Логан.  
Питер сжал кулаки. Ему было и противно, и неприятно, и даже как-то непонятно – как Логан мог сотрудничать с подобным типом. Логан, при всех его недостатках, и даже учитывая, как больно он сделал Пьетро, все равно был из когорты хороших парней. А этот… 

\- Господь боженька, святые трусики Шакиры! – вдруг подал голос Дэдпул, листая фотографии в телефоне. – Эта попка выглядит такой спелой, что я готов сожрать ее прямо в костюме! И пуговичками закусить!  
Питер онемел. У него внутри все сжалось до боли и рухнуло куда-то в подвальные лаборатории Башни. Только одна мысль, тоненькая и навязчивая, крутилась в голове – нет, нет, перестань, замолчи, нет, нет, только не это.

\- Тесные штанишки - изобретение Дьявола, скажем ему спасибо и сожрем чимичангу с мышьяком в его честь! Паучок, да ты еще слаще, чем про тебя рассказывали! А, правда, что ты до сих пор невинен, как маленький ягненочек? Ты не умеешь врать, Паучок, от тебя так и несет несносной невинностью, но я готов познакомиться с ней поближе! Нет же, нет, придурок, посмотри в эти честные глазки, он точно не любит таких клевых парней, как мы, он любит зануд. О, Паучок вот-вот расплачется, он нас не любит, потому что кое-кто так и не научился работать чисто. Ты всегда огорчаешь симпатичные попки, плохой, плохой больной придурок!  
Он замолчал.   
\- Только не ты, - выдохнул Питер, чувствуя, как больно сжалось его сердце. – Ни за что!  
Уэйд Уилсон, психически больной наемник, жертва неудачного эксперимента и один из самых тошнотворных людей, о которых Питер знал, вдруг осекся на полуслове. И не просто осекся, а даже отшатнулся, словно Питер ткнул в него раскаленным прутом. 

Тони молчал. Логан посмотрел сначала на Уилсона, замершего у окна. Потом на Питера, балансировавшего на грани обморока. Потом поскреб затылок.   
\- Я правильно понимаю, что происходит? – уточнил он.  
\- Именно, - процедил Тони.   
Питер, вопреки собственному желанию, смотрел на Уэйда Уилсона, на Дэдпула, и знал, что тот внимательно глядит в ответ. Питер изнутри понял, что ощущал Пьетро две недели назад. Когда весь мир сузился до единственного человека, когда невозможно отвести взгляд, и самому тошно от собственной слабости.   
Наверное, таких проблем у Пьетро не было, Пьетро улыбался – а Питер едва дышал от ненависти. Внутри него все просто переворачивалось, восставало, вопило от негодования. Он на всю жизнь, на всю долбанную жизнь был привязан к человеку, о жестокости и безумии которого ходили легенды. А Питеру придется с ним жить, с ним спать… 

Завтрак – перехваченная поспешно яичница, тост и чашка кофе, вдруг рванулись в горло, Питер согнулся пополам, и его так бурно стошнило, что он забрызгал даже свои кеды. 

\- Бля, - тихо проговорил Логан. – Ничего себе.   
\- Питер! – встревожено позвал Тони. – Питер, черт возьми, ты чего?  
А Дэдпул… он тихо отступил, повернулся и сбежал. 

Питер ведь, где-то в глубине души, все-таки верил, что никогда не столкнется со своей парой. Такие ситуации случались, и довольно часто. Питер верил, что ему повезет. Господи, да он уже был старый для того, чтобы искать себе любовь всей жизни! Он посвятил себя науке, просиживал в лаборатории днями и ночами – и надо же было ему высунуть нос именно в этот момент.  
Питер закрыл глаза – и тут же пожалел об этом. Он видел досье Дэдпула, видел случайно, но заинтересовался, - как ученый разумеется, - и полистал.   
Под костюмом этот парень был похож на отменную пиццу, которую свернули рулоном и от души полили кетчупом. Без слез не взглянешь. И с этой гребучей жертвой мутации Питеру и предстояло строить жизнь вместе.  
Его снова вывернуло, сухими спазмами и тягучей слизью. Тони крепко взял его за плечи, постучал между лопаток, словно Питер поперхнулся. Тони явно перепугался и не знал, что делать. 

\- Доволен? – тихо и злобно спросил он у Логана.  
\- А я тут причем? – отозвался тот, - я не виноват, что твои пацаны оба припадочные.  
\- Пошел ты, - огрызнулся Тони.   
Он обнял Питера за плечи и повел к лифту. А Питера раздирали два одинаково сильных чувства. Ему хотелось никогда больше не видеть Уэйда Уилсона, и вообще забыть, что отныне они связаны. То есть, вовсе не отныне, а с самого рождения. Но еще Питеру до боли и сосущей тоски хотелось увидеть Дэдпула еще раз, точно убедиться, что это партнер, которого подарила ему судьба. Это чувство было сродни тому, как сдирать с незажившей ранки корочку, чтобы выпустить кровь и гной, причинить себе сознательную, сладкую боль. 

Оказавшись в своей комнате в долгожданном одиночестве, Питер остановился у зеркала и в сотый, тысячный раз перечитал свою надпись. Теперь она потеряла свою актуальность, словно одноразовое волшебство, которое сработало. Золотая пыль потускнела и развеялась, самоцветы превратились в гальку, а разноцветный дым развеялся в воздухе.   
Как-то так, в общем. Питер остался наедине со свершившимся фактом – больше он не сам по себе. Надпись его, его метка, потеряла свою загадочность и стала просто словами, бездумными и легкомысленными, словами одного болтливого наемника. 

Питер вздохнул, чувствуя, что к горлу подступает истеричный смех, - а что ему оставалось делать, плакать?! – но тут дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону. Питер нахмурился – он испытывал досаду, вспомнив, что забыл запереть дверь. Не хватало ему сейчас только внимательных взглядов Стива или тщательно скрытого злорадства Пьетро.  
Однако, к его полнейшему изумлению, это был Логан.

Питер быстро выпрямился и спрятал руку, раскатав длинный рукав рубашки, но Логан все понял.  
\- Я хочу кое-что тебе показать, - сказал он бесцеремонно. - Я вижу, что ты меня неправильно понял, Паркер.  
\- Ты мне ничего не должен, - холодно ответил Питер, который все-таки заинтересовался и отвлекся временно от собственных проблем.   
Логан кивнул и принялся раздеваться.

У Питера потек холодный пот между лопаток. Он невольно попятился и подумал, что если Пьетро случайно захочет заглянуть в гости – то объяснить это все будет проблематично. Тем более, что Питер и сам не мог понять – какого черта Логан делает.

Логан скинул короткую кожаную куртку, потом стянул клетчатую рубашку, - Питер с какой-то отстраненной иронией подумал, что у них с Логаном почти одинаковые рубашки. Только Логан настоящий канадский лесоруб, а Питер… не настоящий. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – осторожно спросил Питер. – Зачем это?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидел, - терпеливо пояснил Логан.   
\- По-твоему я не видел голых мужчин? – осведомился Питер. – Я видел. В художественных фильмах.  
Логан фыркнул.  
\- Ты меня не интересуешь, - сказал он и стащил майку.  
\- А мой брат? – спросил Питер.   
\- Тем более, - коротко ответил Логан и повернулся к Питеру спиной.   
Питер охнул. 

Он все время забывал, что Логан – бессмертный, и что он на самом деле – очень старый. Спина Логана, и оба его бока были исписаны серыми надписями, и короткими, в одно слово, и небольшими предложениями, а на боку Питер увидел кандзи. Но все эти надписи, все кроме одной, были неживыми, некоторые так выцвели, что уже и непонятно было – что же там. И их было много, не меньше десяти, хотя до этого момента Питер был уверен, что такого не бывает. Просто не может быть. 

\- Никто из них не умер своей смертью, - негромко проговорил Логан. – Я приношу несчастья всем, кто рядом со мной. Ты не боишься за своего брата?  
Питер помолчал.  
\- А хоть кто-нибудь из них был мутантом с суперспособностями? – спросил Питер.   
\- Ну, - ответил Логан. – Ты что же думаешь – твой братан особенный, что ли?  
\- Да, - сухо ответил Питер. – Он особенный.  
Логан пожал плечами и принялся одеваться, слой за слоем. Питер пытался переварить эти новости. Он не очень хорошо знал Логана, но только теперь осознал то, что буквально бросалось в глаза. Логан был мужик привлекательный, взрослый, опытный, с чего бы такому соблюдать целибат? Вокруг такого должно быть полным-полно желающих залезть к нему в штаны – а на самом деле у Логана никого не было. Он был как-то сам по себе, и эту ауру отчужденного одиночества ощущал даже Питер.

\- Как ты собираешься противостоять метке? – спросил Питер. – Разве это возможно?  
\- Возможно все, - ответил Логан, застегивая рубашку. – Было бы желание.   
Питер даже дернулся.  
\- И как это сделать? – жадно спросил он, вспомнив о собственной проблеме, высокой такой, в маске.  
Логан поглядел на него и усмехнулся.  
\- Похорони десяток любимых, - цинично сказал он. – И все получится.

Он ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, а Питер, которому стало душно, открыл окно во всю ширь и сел на край кровати. От волнения и теснящихся невеселых мыслей, разболелась голова. Питер привалился спиной к подушке и помассировал виски. Под закрытыми глазами плясали солнечные блики. Солнце на закате, болезненно-оранжевого цвета, заливало его комнату настойчивым светом. Правда, прохладный ветерок, пусть даже пахнущий бензином и дымом, принес облегчение.   
Питер вздохнул и открыл глаза – и в эту секунду на его подоконник свалилось сверху что-то здоровенное и темное. Питер ахнул и вскочил на ноги. Черный силуэт развернулся, раскрылся и неграциозно ввалился в его спальню, плюхнувшись на его ковер.

\- Оу, - пробормотало ворочающееся тело. – Ненавижу подоконники.  
Питер прищурился и хлопнул по кнопке, жалюзи опустились, закатный свет перестал бить в глаза с настойчивостью ядерного взрыва.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – заорал Питер, сообразив, что это в буквальном смысле валяется у него в ногах.  
\- Добрый вечер, - ответил Уэйд, поднимаясь, с такой невозмутимостью, словно только что не грохнулся, как мешок с песком. – Ты уже почистил зубки на ночь, Паучок? Хочешь, сделаем это вместе?   
\- Пошел вон! – прошипел Питер, пожирая взглядом высокую, угловатую фигуру Дэдпула.  
И как он таскает на себе все это барахло?  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- А мне кажется, ты не хочешь расставаться со мной, - заявил он с детской непосредственностью.  
Голос у него был низкий и приятный. Обычный такой мужской голос, ничего выдающегося.   
\- Мы созданы друг для друга, Паучок! – сказал Дэдпул. – Мы как соль и перец! Как кетчуп и горчичка! Как сыр и…  
\- Бекон, - фыркнул Питер. – Нет. Нет. Нет и еще раз нет!  
\- Вот видишь! – Дэдпул просиял, и что самое странное, это было заметно даже через костюм.   
Питер, не видя его лица, отлично знал, какие чувства испытывает этот ненормальный.

\- Видишь, мы духовные близнецы, - вдохновенно сказал Уэйд. – Как насчет тантрического секса, Паучок? Я старомодный парень и считаю, что нам нужно постепенно познакомиться! Знаешь, пара-тройка свиданий, кинчик, пицца, взаимная дрочка... а потом можем перейти к чему-то серьезному. Видишь, я мать его, почти британский джентльмен.  
Питер все это время пытался вставить хоть словечко, но, когда Уэйд наконец-то заткнулся, Питер понял, что сказать ему нечего.  
\- Нет, - выдавил он в итоге.  
\- Нет? – удивился Уэйд. – Ты хочешь сразу перейти к ошеломительному сексу! О, Паучишка, да ты истосковался по мне, как я погляжу! Я целиком и полностью согласен. Снимай свои чертовы тесные штанишки и тащи сюда взбитые сливки!  
Он пошло похлопал себя по ширинке. 

\- Я сейчас вызову охрану, - предупредил Питер, покраснев так, что даже ушам стало горячо. – Тебя отсюда вышвырнут, и больше не пустят.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - сказал Уэйд. - На первый раз без сливок, все понял, не дурак.  
Он покрутил головой по сторонам, рассматривая бардак, хмыкнул, увидев на стене большую таблицу периодических элементов, потом подошел к кровати, вольготно устроился, привалившись спиной к подушке, и похлопал рядом, подзывая Питера.   
Питер, разумеется, никуда не пошел, а даже отступил на шаг, и поискал взглядом, что можно бы поставить между собой и своим нежданным посетителем.

\- Ты меня боишься? – осведомился Уилсон, и голос у него был чрезвычайно саркастичный. – Меня, любовь всей своей жизни?  
\- Мы почти не знакомы, - ответил Питер, заставив себя не вестись на подначку, тем более, что подначки у Уилсона были совершенно невзрослые. – Наверное, нам нужно сначала как следует познакомиться.  
\- А я тебе о чем, Паучок! – оживился Уэйд. – Пойдем в кино? Готов поспорить, что ты обожаешь карамельный попкорн! Ванильки, вроде тебя, от него пищат и теряют трусики.   
\- Терпеть не могу, - с каменным лицом ответил Питер.   
\- Жаль, - огорченно сказал Уэйд. – А я люблю.  
Питер растерялся, не зная, как на такое реагировать.

Уэйд помолчал, болтая ногой. Шнурки на его высоком берце взметались и опадали, взметались и опадали. Питер тоже молчал и пялился, в голове у него было совершенно пусто, он понятия не имел, что делать в таких ситуациях.   
\- Ну так что, - вдруг проговорил Уэйд, очень серьезно. – Совсем никак? Не хочешь дружить?   
Питер молча покачал головой.  
\- Прости, - вежливо сказал он. – Но ты мне не нравишься. У тебя плохая репутация.   
\- Завистники! Клевета! – тут же отозвался Уэйд. – Я отличный парень, вот увидишь.  
Питер снова помотал головой.   
\- Извини, - сказал он. – Но будет лучше, если мы не станем сближаться. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, и…  
Пока он говорил, Уэйд одним быстрым движением соскользнул с кровати, шагнул к нему и принялся теснить Питера к стене.   
-… поэтому для нас обоих… что ты делаешь? – оторопело спросил Питер.  
\- Один поцелуй, - вкрадчиво сказал Уэйд. – И я уйду.   
\- Что? Нет! – возмущенно сказал Питер. – Ты меня вообще слушаешь?   
\- Внимательно, - ответил Уэйд и склонился ниже.   
Питер видел свое отражение в белесых линзах его маски. Отражение было взъерошенное и растерянное, маленькое такое, беспомощное.   
Питер выставил ладонь, но Уэйд крепко, хоть и не больно, сжал его запястье и прижал руку к стене. И самого Питера легонько подтолкнул, зажимая между собой и стеной. Манеры, конечно, у Уилсона были варварские. И он, видимо, не подозревал, что любая стена для Питера – удобный путь побега. 

\- Не нужно, - предупредил Питер, мотая головой, не давая Дэдпулу взять себя за подбородок. – Остановись сейчас.   
\- Один поцелуй, Паучок, - проворковал Уэйд, его голос стал низким и возбужденным.   
Он прижался к Питеру всем телом; в живот врезалась круглая, выпуклая пряжка ремня, слева, в бедро, больно воткнулось что-то твердое и мелкое из армейского обвеса. Питер охнул. Уэйд предупреждающе сжал его запястье, а другой рукой крепко взял за подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть лицо.   
\- Ну же, тыковка, - почти шепотом проговорил Дэдпул. – Подари папочке свой первый поцелуй…  
Питера даже передернуло. Он перестал себя контролировать, просто его тело сжалось и тут же упруго разжалось, как лопнувшая пружинка. Уэйд отлетел к противоположной стене, чудом не угодив в распахнутое окно. Но стекло задрожало, стена издала глухой стон, или это Уэйд его издал, но он точно как-то коротко и мокро ахнул, и ополз на пол.  
Питер, тяжело дыша, замер, сжимая кулаки. Уэйд пару секунд сидел, привалившись к стене, запрокинув голову назад. От его неподвижности и тишины Питеру стало не по себе.   
Он в принципе ненавидел насилие, и кажется, он ухитрился убить свою пару, как и советовал Логан.

Но через минуту Уэйд пошевелился, сел ровно и простонал:   
\- Божечки, как же больно! – прохрипел он. – Черт, черт, сука, как же больно!   
\- П-прости, - выдавил Питер. – Ты цел?   
\- Более-менее, - ответил Уэйд. – Кажется, я сломал позвоночник.  
Питер облился холодным потом, но потом Уэйд с трудом встал и пошатнулся. Его повело, и он снова врезался в стену, однако удержался на ногах. Питер понадеялся, что теперь-то Уэйд все понял и просто уйдет, но тот, покачиваясь, двинулся к нему. Питер совершенно растерялся. Он бы после такого неласкового приема ушел бы, не оборачиваясь, но Уэйд либо был упрямым придурком, либо придурковатым упрямцем, и, кажется, не собирался сдаваться. 

\- Я все понял, - сказал Уэйд, остановившись рядом. – Ты не сторонник насилия. Понял, буду нежным.   
\- Тебе что, не хватило? – вздохнул Питер. – Я же сказал – я не хочу тебя целовать! Извини, конечно, но нет.   
\- От тебя убудет? – поинтересовался Уэйд. - Тебе жалко, что ли?   
\- Ну, вообще, знаешь, так не делают! – рассердился Питер. – Это ненормально.   
\- Ну да, - ответил Уэйд и снова притер Питера к стенке.  
Питер какую-то секунду позволил себе посмаковать фантазию – как он пнет Дэдпула коленом в живот, и тот улетит в окно и тогда уж наверняка разобьется насмерть, сразу все проблемы решатся. Но так, конечно, Питер поступить не мог. 

\- Ты отстанешь, если я тебя поцелую? – спросил Питер. – Обещаешь? Ты сразу уйдешь?   
\- Могу поклясться на мизинчиках! – торжественно пообещал Уэйд. – Один поцелуй от Паучка – и меня тут не будет.   
Питер обреченно вздохнул и приподнялся на цыпочки – Уэйд-то был на полторы головы выше его.  
\- Ну? – сказал Питер. – Или тебя в маску целовать?   
\- Ну да, - удивился Уэйд. – А ты хочешь сразу в губы? Серьезно, Паучок, ты готов сделать это первый раз без защиты? Разве вам не рассказывали в школе о половой безопасности? Тебе не досталась брошюрка? Может, ты и свои противозачаточные не принимаешь?   
\- Какой ты придурок! – в сердцах ответил Питер и прижался губами туда, где был рот Уэйда.

Ощущение было чертовски странное и донельзя извращенное. Наверное, если бы Питер поцеловал Уэйда без маски, это было бы и вполовину не настолько извращенно и чувственно, и странно, и будоражаще.   
Маска была прохладная и скользкая, и чуточку пахла выделанной кожей, резиной и латексом. Питер чувствовал, что под ней шевельнулись губы, жадно впитывая его дыхание. Широкая, теплая ладонь легла Питеру на поясницу, погладила и спустилась вниз, сжав ягодицу. Это пошлое движение разрушило очарование момента, Питер разом опомнился и вывернулся из нежной, но крепкой хватки.   
\- Достаточно, - хрипловато сказал он, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного ощущения прикосновения маски к губам.   
Рот, казалось, опух до неприличных размеров, в висках сильно и быстро стучала кровь. Питеру почему-то сильно хотелось закрыть глаза и запрокинуть голову, но он стряхнул остатки сладкой неги и твердо сказал:   
\- Достаточно. Уходи.   
\- Отлично поговорили, Паучок, - хмыкнул Уэйд. – Так как насчет свидания?   
\- Или ты сам уйдешь, или я тебя в окно выкину! – пригрозил Питер. – Ты обещал оставить меня в покое.  
Уэйд как-то странно хмыкнул, звонко хлопнул Питера по заднице, воспользовавшись тем, что Питер ничего подобного не ожидал, запрыгнул на подоконник и шагнул в пустоту, успев отсалютовать Питеру двумя пальцами.   
\- Показушник! – фыркнул Питер. 

Он подождал пару минут, но Уэйд совершенно точно смотался, так что Питер закрыл окно, привалился пылающим лбом к холодному стеку и перевел дыхание.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что Уэйд нихрена не выполнит свое обещание.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Зачем мы сюда пришли? – раздраженно спросил Питер. – Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?  
Настроение у него было не просто отвратительное, по его личному дерьмометру оно зашкаливало за твердую дерьмо-десятку.

Сначала Уэйд припер ему подарок – дохлого енота, и положил на кровать, потому, что все стулья были заняты одеждой Питера, а на столе лежали свернутые рулоны с чертежами, а Уэйд уважал научный прогресс. Короче, Уэйд ждал Питера несколько часов, заинтересованно и бесцеремонно роясь в его вещах, а потом заснул, свернувшись клубком в ногах кровати.   
Так Питер их и нашел – сладко спящего Уэйда, обнимающего свой УЗИ, и дохлого енота на своей подушке, который уже начал вонять. 

\- Я принес тебе охотничий трофей! – заявил разбуженный пинками Уэйд. – Я же должен доказать, что я добытчик!  
\- Ты нашел его в какой-то мусорке, да? – подозрительно спросил Питер, зажав нос пальцами.  
Маску Уэйда исказила неподдельная обида.  
\- Я сам поймал эту тварюку! - сказал он. – И принес тебе.   
\- И что мне с этим делать? – логично спросил Питер. – Он воняет.  
\- Сшей шапку, - предложил Уэйд, и непонятно было – шутит он или серьезно.  
\- Выброси его немедленно! – приказал Питер. – Как ты вообще сюда попал? У тебя нет допуска!  
Уэйд открыл окно и невозмутимо отправил тушку несчастного енота в полет.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – воскликнул Питер. – А вдруг он кого-то убьет?  
Он выглянул в окно – но енот уже улетел куда-то вниз, затерялся в вечернем сумраке. Уэйд прыснул.  
\- Быть убитым дохлым енотом – это прикольно, - сказал он.  
\- В этом нет ничего прикольного, - отрезал Питер. – Я тебя не приглашал. Ты обещал, что уберешься. Зачем ты вернулся?  
\- Я соврал, - скромно ответил Уэйд. – Скрестил пальчики на ногах. 

Питер вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Запах мертвечины, падали, потихоньку выветривался, но дышать по-прежнему было тошно. 

\- Ладно, - сказал Питер. – Хорошо, ты принес мне свой трофей. Теперь ты уйдешь?  
\- Нет, - обиженно ответил Уэйд. – Пойдем на свидание?  
\- С кем? – непонимающе спросил Питер.   
У него голова была все еще забита исследованиями, и неудачами, записями в лабораторном журнале, а теперь еще и мертвыми енотами, и свидания сюда совсем не вписывались.   
\- Со мной, - пояснил Уэйд, потыкав себя большим пальцем в грудь.   
\- Э-э, нет, извини, - тут же ответил Питер. – У меня полно дел, к сожалению, не могу.  
\- Завтра? – с надеждой спросил Уэйд.  
Питер вздохнул и помассировал переносицу.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он беспомощно. – Ну ты ведь сам все понимаешь. Мне с тобой некомфортно. Я не хочу этих отношений.  
Дэдпул помолчал пару минут.  
\- Это ерунда! – заявил он наконец. – Мы просто не знакомы как следует, но мы это поправим.  
\- О-о-ох, - обреченно протянул Питер. – Ты все понимаешь неправильно.   
Уэйд энергично закивал, и вдруг схватил Питера поперек талии, забросил себе на плечо и вывалился вместе с ним в окно. 

В результате они оказались ночью во Флашинге, в каком-то грязном опиумном притоне, который как будто сошел со страниц страшилки «Что бывает с белым мальчиком в китайском районе в половину первого ночи». Питер брезгливо передернулся, когда его лица коснулась какая-то замызганная тряпка.  
\- Мы пришли развлекаться, - сказал Уэйд. – Готов поспорить, ты никогда еще так не отрывался.  
Питер мрачно посмотрел на него, и в сотый раз за вечер пожалел, что не развернулся и не ушел в Башню, когда они приземлились. И вообще. Надо было самому улететь, а придурку Уилсону дать разбиться до самой смерти. Ему бы только на пользу пошло!  
Но он малодушно позволил себе податься настойчивым чарам, и вот где он оказался – в какой-то заднице мира!

\- Не знал, что у тебя дела с китайцами, - осторожно заметил Питер.  
Уэйд покрутил головой и плюхнулся на продавленную кушетку, покрытую какими-то подозрительными белыми и бурыми пятнами.   
\- Я не принципиальный, - рассеянно ответил Уэйд. – Я со всеми имею дела.  
Питер поскреб затылок. Это место и этот парень настолько разительно отличались от всего, что Питер знал до этого. В его чистом мирке никогда не было места для продажных наемников и грязных притонов с опиумом.

\- Садись, Паучок, - предложил Дэдпул. – Устраивайся типа как дома.  
Питер подозрительно посмотрел на свободную кушетку, и решил, что не сядет туда даже за все сокровища мира. В этом подвале вообще ничего чистого не было. Даже к рубашке Питера уже прилипла какая-то дрянь. Он поморщился.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он неуверенно, - пожалуй, я уже пойду. Было очень увлекательно и все такое…  
\- Сядь, - приказал Уэйд. – И вынь прут из задницы, Паучишка. Тебе точно не помешает расслабиться.  
\- Мне такое не нравится, - сказал Питер. – Я вообще не могу понять, как ты меня сюда затащил.  
\- А, - Уэйд пожал плечами. – Тогда проваливай, если не боишься, конечно.  
Питер вспыхнул.  
\- Я ничего не боюсь, - прошипел он. – Я Человек-Паук, знаешь ли.   
\- А это китайский квартал, - лениво ответил Уэйд и отодвинулся, позволив молоденькой, но чудовищно уродливой китаянке разжечь его трубку. – Тебя тут без соли сожрут. Так что, либо ты остаешься и развлекаешься со мной, либо тебе пиздец, Паркер.  
\- Всего хорошего, - сухо ответил Питер, повернулся и пошел прочь.

Через несколько минут он остановился, сообразив, что вышел не в тот коридор, и куда идти дальше – не знает. Когда они заходили – коридорчик был коротенький, завешенный желтыми тряпками. А этот коридор бы длинный-длинный, и без тряпок вовсе. Питер повернулся и пошел обратно, но к его изумлению и легкой панике, он вернулся не в темный зал с кушетками и Дэдпулом, а вышел на перекресток из трех извилистых коридоров.  
\- Что за черт? – пробормотал Питер, озираясь.  
Он выбрал коридор, который показался ему самым чистым… и за поворотом оказался тупик. Питер чертыхнулся еще раз, повернулся и, совершенно обалдевший, вышел в зал с кушетками. Перекресток исчез, как не бывало. Уэйд полулежал в кушетке, помахивая трубкой. На краю этой трубки, на раскаленной проволоке, шипела и угасала изюмина опиума.

\- Как успехи? – осведомился Уэйд. – Состоялся твой великий побег?  
\- Что тут происходит? – требовательно спросил Питер.  
\- Древняя китайская магия, - почти серьезно ответил Уэйд. – Соединяющая сердца влюбленных.  
Питер подошел к нему и от души хлопнул по затылку.  
\- Ауч! – сказал Уэйд, и только теперь Питер обратил внимание, что маска на нем задрана до переносицы.  
Питер принялся рассматривать тот кусочек лица, который мог увидеть. Уэйд изогнул губы в ленивой улыбке, сел и схватил Питера за талию, притянул к себе и так резко дернул, что Питер свалился на него, едва не стукнувшись подбородком о макушку.

\- Что ты… - начал было он, но Уэйд шикнул на него и протянул трубку.  
\- Давай, - сказал он, - вдохни, а потом говори.  
\- Нет, - ответил Питер.  
\- Да, - сказал Уэйд, затянулся, поймал Питера за затылок ладонью и вдохнул весь дым ему в рот.   
У Питера еще никогда не было таких горьких поцелуев.   
\- Ох, ну и хрень, - выдохнул он, кашляя.  
\- Тяни сам, - посоветовал Уэйд.  
Питер неожиданно ощутил, что он как-то очень уж устал за этот долгий день, и сопротивляться ему откровенно лень. Он рассудил, что раз Уэйд с ним связан духовно, то вредить не станет, себе же вред нанесет.   
Так что он поерзал, удобнее распределив вес, устроился на Уилсоне и взял трубку.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - насмешливо сказал Уэйд.  
\- Пошел ты, - отозвался Питер и вдохнул дым. 

Через какое-то время Питер поймал себя на том, что лежит, запрокинув голову, и рассматривает курящего Уэйда со странного ракурса, снизу-вверх. На подбородке у Уэйда было розовое воспаленное пятно, несколько пятен созвездием собрались на шее. Возле рта кожа была болезненно-желтая и стянутая, словно после ожога.

\- О-о-о, - протянул Питер, отстраненно подумав, что это уродство его не пугает и не отвращает, а ведь должно. – О-о-ого!  
\- Красавец? – спросил Уэйд.   
Его губы медленно двигались, выдыхая слоги. И губы эти были красивые, четкой формы, твердые и темно-красные.  
\- Надо же, а тебя в самом деле забрало, Паучок, - улыбнулся Уэйд. – Тебе же клево?  
\- М-м-м, - только и ответил Питер.  
Его внимание привлекла желтая тряпка, которая колыхалась от сквозняка. По тряпке бегали искорки статического тока. Это было очень красиво. Питер зачарованно уставился и не сразу заметил, что его рубашку расстегнули и возятся с ремнем.  
\- Н-нет, - пробормотал Питер. – Стой.  
\- Расслабься, Паучок, - проворковал Уэйд. – Все будет хорошо и тебе понравится.  
Он коварно сунул Питеру в рот трубку, Питер послушно вдохнул дым и понял, что все в самом деле будет хорошо и просто прекрасно.

Он витал в облаках блаженства, и когда находил в себе силы раскрывать веки, то видел у своего живота красно-черную голову, задранную маску и губы, растянутые буквой «о». Держать глаза открытыми Питер не мог, они снова смыкались, и наслаждение все длилось и длилось, и длилось, Питер стонал, не слыша собственного голоса, и в какой-то момент просто перестал что-либо соображать.

Перед его глазами вспыхивало и гасло красно-желтое табло. Питер поморщился и прикрыл глаза ладонью, глаза болели и слезились, и этот резкий электрический свет был неприятен.  
Питер отвернулся и покрутил головой. Они с Уэйдом сидели в какой-то закусочной, мексиканской, судя по меню на испанском. Закусочная, наверное, ей больше подошло бы слово «забегаловка», была стандартным кубом из стекла, стали и лайтбоксов. За окнами было темно, только изредка мимо проезжал автомобиль, светя фарами.

\- Где мы? – невнятно спросил Питер.   
\- А-а? – спросил Уэйд, пережевывая крепкими белыми зубами рисовую чимичангу.  
Начинка сыпалась на подставленную тарелку, изредка Уэйд подбирал ее и отправлял в рот.   
\- Где мы? – повторил Питер, часто моргая. – Что происходит вообще?  
\- У нас свидание, - терпеливо сказал Уэйд. – Кино, судя по твоему виду, уже было, теперь время ужина, солнышко!  
\- А потом? – вяло спросил Питер.  
\- Потом, - Уэйд ухмыльнулся. – Третья база.  
\- Пошел нахрен, - лениво ответил Питер. – Я хочу домой. Вызови мне такси.  
Уэйд фыркнул.   
\- С него снимут колеса еще раньше, чем ты допьешь этот сок. 

Питер опустил взгляд и увидел, что перед ним, в самом деле, стоит стакан с апельсиновым соком и тарелка с чимичангой. Желудок сжался в голодной судороге, Питер потер ладони, надеясь, что не подхватил в китайском притоне какую-нибудь заразу, и принялся есть.   
\- Здоровый аппетит, - похвалил Уэйд. – Мне нравится.  
\- Почему мы не пошли в Чайна-таун? – поинтересовался Питер.   
\- В Чайна-тауне больше нет ничего интересного, - ответил Уэйд. – Так, бутафория. А я люблю интересные местечки.  
Он поглядел на Питера и изогнул губы в похабной улыбке, намекая, что у Питера-то куча интересных местечек, которые Уэйд уже заранее любит. Питер поморщился и потер висок пальцами. У него немного ныла голова и состояние все еще было дурное и обкуренное. Питер раньше и травку-то не пробовал, а Уэйд ему подсунул настоящий опий.

Питер как раз откусил большой кусок чимичанги – и вспомнил, что произошло, пока он валялся на кушетке. Уэйд расстегнул его штаны, раздвинул ладонью колени и отсосал ему. Прямо вот так запросто достал член и сделал минет на задворках какого-то гадюшника. Питер, разумеется, тут же поперхнулся и закашлялся, чувствуя, что позорно краснеет. У него даже слезы выступили. Уэйд невозмутимо жевал и смотрел на него.

\- Ты что со мной сделал?! – прошипел Питер. – Ты, ублюдок!  
\- А что не так-то? – искренне удивился Уэйд. – Тебе разве не понравилось? Как по мне – ты был в восторге.  
Он медленно слизнул с большого пальца каплю майонеза, и это выглядело так пошло, - розовый язык на красной перчатке, - что Питер снова покраснел и стушевался.  
\- Мне нравится, как ты стонешь, Паучок, - серьезно сказал Уэйд. – Я хочу слышать это почаще. Пару раз в день.  
Питер отставил тарелку и встал.  
\- Я ухожу, - процедил он. – Ты ненормальный. Ты… ты больной на всю голову!  
Уэйд что-то крикнул ему вслед, но Питер пошел к двери, не оборачиваясь. 

Он почти дошел, но со стороны улицы перед дверью возник темный силуэт, и в этот момент безошибочно сработало паучье чутье. Питер пригнулся, и тут же его сшибло с ног, а над головой засвистели пули. Зазвенело выбитое стекло, завизжала официантка за стойкой, что-то грохнуло, и на Питера градом посыпались обломки и опилки. Он обалдело вскинул голову и понял, что Уэйд успел опрокинуть перед ними деревянный столик, словно щит. И теперь этому столику крепко доставалось.

\- Это что за хрень? – спросил Питер.  
Уэйд моментально перестал ухмыляться.  
\- Сиди тут, принцесса, - сказал он. – Тебя это не касается. Папочка разберется.  
Питер приоткрыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но Уэйд быстро и влажно поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы, моментально натянул маску, закрыв лицо, и выкатился под выстрелы.

\- Черт, - сказал Питер в пустоту. – Ну и денек.   
Естественно он не собирался отсиживаться под столом, однако высовываться сгоряча было глупостью.  
Даже потом, когда уже все произошло, Питер так и не мог определиться – правильно ли он поступил, что дал Уэйду пару минут на самоуправство. Возможно, все можно было решить цивилизованно… или хотя бы, не так кроваво. 

Питер прислушался – Уэйд трепался на испанском с, - судя по голосам, - тремя парнями, причем, парнями, настроенными враждебно. Однако, они разговаривали, а любой диалог – это путь к миру, консенсусу и взаимопониманию. Поэтому Питер решил, что может вылезать. Он пошевелился, дернулся – и зацепился шнурками кед за ножку стола. 

Только что Уэйд вспоминал теплые деньки на побережье Веракруса, и какого-то брата, который уже покинул юдоль скорби и перенесся в лучший мир, и вдруг принялся спрашивать про чью-то сестру, которую неоднократно трахал. Питер дар речь потерял. Зато мексиканцы его обрели: пули снова засвистели, кто-то пообещал оторвать Уэйду яйца и запихнуть в его грязный рот.   
\- Chicos, - пропыхтел Дэдпул, который, судя по ругани и звуку битого стекла, отсиживался за барной стойкой, вернее, под ней. – Chicos, no estoy solo! Estoy con mi princesa, tu madre puta.   
«Говнюк, - возмущенно подумал Питер».

Он поднялся и выпрямился, потому что эта возня ему надоела, а от выстрелов разболелась голова, и этим отвлек разозленных мексиканцев. А Уэйд этим воспользовался. Надо отдать ему должное – он был быстрым и ловким, и отлично знал свое дело. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, на белой покрашенной стене расплылось алое пятно. С глухим стуком упала на пол отрубленная рука.  
Питер позеленел. Такого он еще не видел, и это было ужасно. 

Уэйд остановился, небрежно стащил с уцелевшего стола бумажную салфетку и тщательно протер катану, после чего вернул ее в ножны.   
Питер моргал. Его трясло от этого моментального и безвозвратного акта насилия. Они пришли сюда перекусить (пусть Питер даже не помнил, как сюда попал), а теперь трое парней, совершенно мертвые, лежали на полу, и некоторые даже по частям. А в воздухе стоял густой, насыщенный железный запах крови и звенела та тишина, что бывает после сильного грома.

\- Не стоило им портить наше свидание, - сказал Уэйд. – Пидоры сраные.   
Питер издал задушенный звук. Он во все глаза глядел на Уэйда и чувствовал к нему не только отвращение, но и страх. Потому что даже близкие Питера отягощали свои руки смертью, но после этого всегда страдали и несли свой крест, а этот ублюдок и дегенерат даже не раскаивался. Для него убить живого человека было то же самое, что муху прихлопнуть.   
\- Пойдем отсюда, Паучок, - сказал Уэйд. – Ты какой-то бледненький.  
Он взял Питера за локоть. Питер хотел замахнуться на него, отпихнуть, но вместо этого его обильно вырвало, а сознание вновь помутилось и стало фрагментарным. 

Кажется, сначала они шли какими-то переулками, потом Питер идти совсем не мог, поэтому Уэйд отстегнул свои дурацкие катаны и подставил Питеру спину. У Питера уже не было сил сопротивляться, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким измученным, так что он послушно обхватил руками плечи Уэйда и позволил Уэйду схватить себя под коленками.   
Наверное, Уэйду было не очень удобно тащить не только себя самого, но и сонного Питера, и свои тяжелые мечи, но он не жаловался и даже мурлыкал под нос какую-то песенку. 

Потом реальность снова растворилась, и когда Питер сумел собрать ее обратно, то понял, что лежит на широкой двуспальной кровати, на простыне, пахнущей затхлостью и сыростью. И что он укрыт легким одеялом, от которого сыростью пахнет еще больше. Сыростью и острым перцем.   
Рядом спал Уэйд, уткнувшись лицом в постель, совершенно голый, Питер это точно видел, потому что Уэйд отдал ему все одеяло, а сам ничем не прикрылся. Из темноты выступала низкая тумбочка, и россыпь блестящих мелочей на ней, что-то, похожее на разнокалиберные патроны. По контуру зашторенного окна пробивался слабый красноватый свет уличной рекламы. А дальше все терялось во мраке, и голова у Питера была такая тяжелая, так что он пару секунд смотрел на Уэйда, на его огромное, сильное, мускулистое и изъязвленное тело, а потом лег обратно на подушку и позволил себе заснуть.


	8. Chapter 8

Уэйд поймал его на выходе из лаборатории. Зайти внутрь он не мог, допуска у него, разумеется, не было, поэтому он поджидал снаружи, доставая всех проходивших мимо дурацкими шутками.  
Питер сразу и не заметил Уэйда, он погрузился в отчет и не заметил выставленную ногу, поэтому зацепился и чуть не шлепнулся носом вниз, но чья-то рука схватила его за шиворот и удержала на месте.

\- Я отошел на десять минут купить Паучку хипстерский кофеек, - укоризненно проговорил Уэйд. – А Паучок сбежал!  
\- Э-э, привет, - выдавил Питер, не зная, куда деть глаза.

Утром он проснулся от света, бьющего в глаза. Голова раскалывалась, болели глаза, во рту было сухо, и почему-то жутко чесалась шея. Питер с трудом сел – и разом проснулся, заметив, в какой дыре он очутился. По кирпичным стенам ползла сырость, остатки древней побелки приобрели сизый оттенок. В одном углу обосновалось пятно зеленоватой плесени. Да и вообще, Питер в жизни не видел такого срача. Повсюду были разбросаны пустые упаковки, патроны, почему-то кошачья еда, хотя Питер не обнаружил ни одной кошки.   
Окно, которое ночью было зашторено, теперь было распахнуто настежь, и в него вливался сладковатый запах помойки и бензина. Питер осторожно выглянул и понял, что находится в каких-то натуральных трущобах. 

Он прошелся по этой неопрятной, перевернутой вверх дном берлоге, и лишь остановившись у прямоугольного зеркала в небольшой бело-голубой ванной, осознал, что он полностью обнажен. Уилсон снял с него одежду, пока Питер спал, беспомощный как младенец. На шее и плечах обнаружились чудовищные засосы – лиловые, крупные, с мелкими зернышками-точками лопнувших сосудов.   
Питер быстро нашел свою одежду, - вопреки его опасениями, Уэйд ее не спрятал, - и сбежал через окно, надеясь, что ему никогда не придется возвращаться в этот тошнотворный бардак.  
Добравшись до дома он почти час отмокал под горячими струями душа, надеясь, что удастся смыть с себя весь вчерашний вечер – начиная от подпольного китайского квартала и заканчивая ночевкой в постели Уилсона. 

\- Слушай, - сказал Питер, глядя в сторону. – Это была ошибка.   
\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце! - патетически воскликнул Уэйд. – Я думал, что мы отлично повеселились. Тебе же было весело, Паучок.  
\- Ну… нет, - ответил Питер. – Я думаю, что нам не стоит больше ходить на свидания.  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- И я злюсь на тебя за то, что ты оставил на мне следы, - сказал Питер. – Я тебе не разрешал.  
\- Но ты и не возражал, - заметил Уэйд. – Фактически, ты мне не запрещал.   
Питер косо посмотрел на него. Потом обогнул и попытался уйти, но Уэйд схватил его за капюшон толстовки и дернул к себе.  
\- Я принес тебе подарок, - сказал он.   
\- Что на этот раз? Дохлый скунс? – Питер поморщился. – Отстань от меня, я занят.  
\- Ты меня недооцениваешь! – обиженно проговорил Уэйд. – Я учел свои ошибки. Это хороший подарок. Тебе понравится!  
Питер выдернул ткань капюшона из его пальцев и зашагал к лифту.  
\- Паучок, ну постой же! – воскликнул Уэйд. – Ты что, рассердился за то, что я с утра облизал тебя… в разных местах?  
Кто-то обернулся и заинтересованно посмотрел на них. Питер покраснел и сильно ткнул Уэйда локтем в бок.   
\- Как мне еще сказать, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое? – прошипел он. – Ты что, совсем ненормальный?  
\- Ну да, - согласился Уэйд.   
\- Отвяжись от меня, черт тебя возьми! – не выдержал Питер. – Я не хочу ходить с тобой на свидания, я вообще тебя знать не хочу, ты мне противен, понимаешь? Ты отвратительный!  
Уэйд отступил на шаг.

«Молодец, уладил полюбовно, - раздосадовано подумал Питер, заметив, что на них пялятся все, кому не лень».

Уэйд издал какой-то странный звук, словно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал в последний момент. Он повернулся и пошел прочь, только остановился у мусорной корзины, со злостью швырнул туда что-то яркое и зеленое, и ушел.  
Питер, подождав пару минут, осторожно заглянул в мусорную корзину. Он бы не удивился, лежи там связка динамита или сложенная в коробку резиновая кукла, но там лежало яйцо. Простое такое, средней величины, зеленое яйцо дракона, в чешуйках, обвязанное алым бантом.

\- Нифига себе, - прошептал Питер, осторожно достал яйцо, тяжелое, словно высеченное из камня, и покрутил его в руках.  
Яйцо, в самом деле, оказалось каменным, видимо, делали не в Китае. Камень был прохладный, гладкий, полированный. А на донышке, внизу, была дрожащая надпись маркером: «Питеру Паркеру с любовью. Эмилия». Питер охнул и прижал яйцо к груди. Ему стало одновременно и тревожно, и приятно. Он не помнил, чтобы делился с Уйэдом своей любовью к Вестеросу, но Питер вообще мало что помнил из этого вечера. Может, и делился.  
Во всяком случае, Уэйд не поленился достать где-то такое красивое драконье яйцо, еще и заставить актрису подписать его – для Питера. И теперь-то Питер конечно не мог просто так оставить такой подарок в мусорке. И даже не потому, что подарок ему понравился, а еще и потому, что Дэдпул раздобыл этот автограф явно недобровольно, не исключено, что он прибегнул к насилию и угрозам, поэтому… не мог же Питер допустить, чтобы это было напрасно. Так что он с нежностью прижал яйцо к груди, сняв с него праздничную ленточку, и отправился на крышу. Надо было подумать над всем этим в спокойной обстановке. 

Однако крыша уже была занята. На шезлонге, на солнечной стороне, сгорбилась несчастная фигурка в серой курточке. Из-под капюшона выбивались серебристые волосы.   
\- О, привет, - сказал Питер.   
Пьетро повернул голову набок, покосился на него и затянулся почти докуренной сигаретой.  
\- Этого еще не хватало! – возмутился Питер. – Ты что творишь?!  
Пьетро лениво отмахнулся от него и уставился грустными черными глазами в горизонт, скользя взглядом поверх крыш и антенн.

\- Почему все большие, сильные мужики такие козлы? – задумчиво спросил Пьетро.   
Питер пожал плечами.  
\- Я пойду, пожалуй, - сказал он, криво улыбнувшись. – Не буду тебе мешать упиваться тленом.   
\- Вали, - равнодушно ответил Пьетро.  
Питер остановился, потом подошел и присел рядом. Пьетро, однако, не упивался, он действительно был в печали. Будь это притворством – он бы так просто брата не отпустил, вцепился бы как пиявка, требуя, чтобы его выслушали и утешили.  
\- Что у тебя происходит? – поинтересовался Питер. – Логан что-то снова натворил?  
\- Логан, - Пьетро задумался, достал из пачки вторую сигарету и прикурил ее от первой. – Нет, ничего он не натворил. Я ему просто в хер не уперся, вот и все.  
\- Давно ты начал курить? – осведомился Питер.  
\- Ну так, - ответил Пьетро. – Нервы успокаиваю.  
Он затянулся и действительно расслабился, лег спиной на шезлонг и стащил капюшон с волос.

\- Никогда еще так не унижался, - сказал Пьетро. – Ты даже представить себе не можешь…   
Он громко и тяжело вздохнул. Питер молча, терпеливо ждал.  
\- Я и упрашивал, - безрадостно проговорил Пьетро, - и даже шантажом угрожал.  
Питер невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Я ему предложил секс без обязательств, - признался Пьетро. – Просто секс: приходишь, трахаешь, уходишь.   
\- Ты рехнулся? – обалдело спросил Питер. – Он твоя пара, это в любом случае не просто секс. Так не получится!  
\- Тебе откуда знать? – скривился Пьетро. – И он все равно отказал. Тоже сказал, что это полная хрень, и что он меня не хочет.  
Он ссутулился и потер ладонями лицо. А Питер заметил на его шее какие-то розовые пятна, подозрительно смахивающие на засосы.

\- Пьетро, - очень тихо и очень серьезно спросил Питер. – Ты что мутишь? Что ты уже натворил?  
Пьетро проследил его взгляд и поскреб ногтями шею.  
\- Нет, ну а что? – спросил он с вызовом. – Мне его всю жизнь ждать? Мне знаешь, как трахаться хочется? Этот сукин сын все время где-то рядом ошивается…   
\- И кого ты нашел на замену? – заинтересовался Питер. – Как зовут?  
\- А хуй знает, - пожал плечами Пьетро. – Ты что думаешь, я их имена запоминаю?   
Питер выронил яйцо. К счастью, он поймал его раньше, чем оно успело упасть и разбиться.   
\- О, где взял, Матерь Драконов? – Пьетро слабо улыбнулся. – Дай посмотреть?  
Питер отдал, ощутив в груди ревнивое чувство собственника, это был его подарок, только его.  
\- А где ты мужиков снимаешь? – спросил Питер. – Что, прямо так снимаешь?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Пьетро, вертя драконье яйцо и разглядывая чешуйки. – Оказывается, мир не сходится клином на Логане, в любом клубе полно желающих потрахаться. 

Питер молчал. Ему от того, что Пьетро говорил, было как-то не по себе. Конечно, он не винил брата, Логан сам был виноват, но все равно, это было неправильно, как-то очень гнусно.   
\- И сколько их было? – спросил он, стараясь не показать возникшего чувства брезгливости.  
Пьетро задумался.  
\- Тех, кого я помню? – уточнил он.  
\- Блядь, – выдохнул Питер. – Ты в своем уме вообще?! Что ты творишь?! Логан того не стоит!  
\- А причем тут Логан? – Пьетро вскинул серебристые брови. – По-твоему, я что-то этому мудаку доказываю? Да я просто развлекаюсь в свое удовольствие. Я о нем даже не думаю.   
Питер помассировал переносицу.   
\- А где взял? – спросил Пьетро, крутя яйцо на кончиках пальцев.  
\- Уэйд подарил, - без задней мысли ответил Питер.   
Пьетро потемнел лицом.

\- Ладно, я пойду, наверное, - сказал Питер, прикусив язык. – Ты не молчи, если что. Ты же знаешь, я всегда за тебя.  
\- Знаю, - холодно сказал Пьетро и швырнул ему драконье яйцо. С силой кинул, слишком быстро, так что Питер не успел его поймать и ахнул, получив камнем в грудь, ребро просто чудом не треснуло.  
\- Гондон, - буркнул Питер.  
Пьетро широко и неприятно улыбнулся.

Питер нажал на кнопку лифта и любовно погладил зеленые чешуйки.  
\- Джарвис, - сказал он. – В базе есть актуальный номер Уэйда Уилсона?  
\- Да, есть, - после секундной паузы ответил мягкий голос. – Я перекинул его в твою телефонную книжку.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил Питер.  
\- Набрать? – осведомился Джарвис.  
\- Будь добр, - попросил Питер.  
Однако Уэйд вызов не принял, и после долгих гудков электронный голос предложил оставить сообщение.  
\- Можешь сказать, Дэдпул покинул Башню? – спросил Питер.   
Джарвис секунду помолчал.   
\- Нет, - ответил он, - не покинул. Он в нижнем ярусе.   
Питер выслушал и кивнул. Однако, когда он добрался до маленького спортивного зала, Уэйда там уже не оказалось. На беговой дорожке тренировался Баки Барнс. Серая лента под ним так и скользила, но Баки держал скорость, и даже не запыхался.

\- Не видел Уэйда? – спросил Питер.  
\- Видел, - коротко ответил Баки. – Он уехал.  
\- Куда? – Питер заглянул в тренажерное табло, ему было интересно что это за программа.   
\- В Камбоджу, - ответил Баки.  
\- Куда?! – обалдело спросил Питер.   
\- В Камбоджу, - повторил Баки. – Вернется на следующей неделе.   
\- А, - Питер кивнул. – Спасибо.  
Баки кривовато и как-то неумело дернул краем рта в подобии улыбке. 

\- Подожди, - вдруг сказал он, когда Питер уже собирался уходить.  
Его взгляд на секунду замер на зеленом яйце, которое Питер прижимал к груди. Баки щелкнул по кнопке, дорожка остановилась, шуршание затихло.   
\- У тебя все в порядке? – спросил он, стащил полотенце с крючка и принялся вытирать влажную шею и плечо, там, где оно переходило в сталь.  
\- В смысле? – спросил Питер.  
\- В смысле, у тебя и Уилсона все в порядке? – уточнил Баки. – Ты справишься?  
\- Ну…, наверное, - неловко ответил Питер.   
Он подумал и присел на свободный тренажер, поскреб волосы на затылке.

\- Скажи, - неловко проговорил Питер. – А когда ты ну… когда ты узнал, что Стив и Тони вместе, что ты испытывал? Ненависть?  
\- Ярость, - подумав, сказал Баки.   
\- На Стива?  
\- На Старка, - холодно сказал Баки Барнс.  
Питер поболтал ногой, погладил гладкие чешуйки.  
\- Почему? – спросил он.   
\- Потому что Старк делал Стива несчастным, - пояснил Баки. – А меня это бесит.   
\- Но ты-то все поправил, - усмехнулся Питер.  
\- Ну да, - Баки пожал плечами, не обратив внимания на насмешку.   
А может, ему было совершенно наплевать, что он разрушил более-менее устойчивую семью. Наверное, ему было совершенно плевать на всех, кроме Стива; только Стивен Роджерс и его благо имели значение. Страшный на самом деле Баки был мужик. 

В лифте Питер еще раз попробовал дозвониться Уэйду, но тот не взял трубку. Может, злился, или не слышал.   
Яйцо Питер бросил на подушку, ему показалось, что там ему самое место: подушка была мягкая, белая, а яйцо такое зеленое, твердое, гладкое. Питер вздохнул и снова погладил чешуйки – его просто завораживала эта игрушка, такая вроде и простенькая, но такая приятная на ощупь.  
Наверное, - решил Питер, - придется с Уэйдом мириться. Он придурок, конечно, но вроде бы не такое чудовище… не настолько чудовище, по крайней мере.

Питер включил ноутбук и подключился к компьютерам в лаборатории. Он поработал совсем немного, но когда оторвался, то оказалось, что ночь давно перевалила за середину, за окнами была беспросветная темень. Питер, сонный и отупевший после часов работы, переполз на кровать и от души приложился макушкой к чему-то твердому, удобно устроившемуся на подушке.

\- Черт, - простонал Питер, передвинул яйцо в сторону и устроился удобней. Яйцо было такое манящее, так и хотелось обвиться вокруг него, пустить дым из ноздрей и заснуть так часиков на десять.  
Питер стащил штаны, содрал толстовку и небрежно выпутался из футболки. Кондиционер тихонько шумел, гоняя по спальне свежий воздух. Питер рассеянно потрогал себя выше пупка и вдруг решил подрочить. Это никак не было связано с подарком, с Уэйдом вообще, Питер просто подумал, что быстрее заснет после физической разрядки.

Он перетащил подушку под бедра, облизнулся и обхватил ладонью моментально отвердевший член. Питер попытался представить какую-нибудь горячую рыжую красотку, а вместо этого, неожиданно для себя, вспомнил спящего Уэйда. Питер думал, что ничего не запомнил с той ночи, а оказалось, что в памяти осталась «фотокарточка» - Уэйд, большой и широкий, крепкое плечо с пятном язвы, упругие ягодицы, длинные ноги, лысый затылок, сильная шея. Лица его Питер так и не видел, и это было странно на самом деле.  
\- Не-е-ет, - простонал Питер, осознав, что уже пару минут дрочит на Уэйда, на воспоминание о нем.  
Он усилием воли вернул рыжую красотку в воображение, но ее образ как-то поблек, казался тусклым. Питер выругался – и едва не подпрыгнул, когда рядом с ним зазвонил телефон.

\- Да? – спросил он, пытаясь выровнять голос и перестать пыхтеть.  
\- Паучок, ты дрочишь? – с нежностью осведомился Уэйд.  
Питера словно холодной водой облило. Он прикусил губу и замер.  
\- Нет, - сказал он после паузы. – Я сплю.  
\- Не пизди, - посоветовал Уэйд. – Я знаю, что ты дрочишь, распутный Паучок!  
Питер медленно обвел взглядом темную спальню. Он подумал, где могут быть жучки... да где угодно! Черт его знает, сколько Уэйд ошивался без разрешения в его спальне.

\- С чего ты взял? – спросил он, пытаясь выгадать время.  
\- Нет, - отозвался Уэйд, которому, судя по голосу, было очень весело. – Я не сунул скрытую камеру в твоей девчачьей спаленке, выдохни, сладенький.  
\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь? – сдался Питер.  
\- Меня обраткой знаешь, как шибает? - хмыкнул Уэйд. – И это очень некстати.   
\- Ну прости, - ответил Питер. – И спасибо за… ну ты знаешь. Клевый подарок, мне понравился.  
\- Пожалуйста, - вкрадчиво проговорил Уэйд. – И не отключайся, я хочу послушать.  
\- Послушать что? – осторожно осведомился Питер.  
\- Как ты гоняешь в кулачок, принцесса, - пояснил Уэйд.  
Питер помолчал. Ему ужасно хотелось продолжить, но чужое, пусть и эфемерное присутствие смущало.  
\- Давай, - подбодрил его Уэйд. – Начинай медленно, Паучок.  
Питер закусил губу и послушался. Он переключил телефон на громкую связь, догадавшись, что, скорее всего, ему понадобятся обе руки. И когда он сжал свой член – первым застонал Уэйд.

\- Отлично, - проворковал Уэйд. – Мне нравится твое послушание, солнышко. Я до сих пор помню вкус твоего члена, ты помнишь, как я тебе отсасывал?  
\- Помню, - простонал Питер, которого заливало горячей краской стыда.   
\- Представь, что я сделаю, когда доберусь до сладкой попки Паучка, - пообещал Уэйд. – Тебе знакомо слово «римминг», принцесса? Есть, знаешь, такой термин, можно посмотреть в словаре.  
\- Я знаю, что это такое, - ответил Питер, задыхаясь. – Я читал.   
Он двигал рукой, размазывая тягучие капли, текущие из кончика члена. Питер никогда в жизни так не тек, но тут было невесть что такое. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, а Уэйд не унимался, он вообще не стеснялся делиться своими фантазиями, и от некоторых у Питера выступал пот на спине и в подмышках.

\- Какую смазку ты предпочитаешь, Паучок? – осведомился Уэйд. – Клубнику?  
\- Нет, - ответил Питер, поджимая пальцы на ногах. – Баблгам.   
Уэйд рассмеялся.   
\- Так бы и искусал твою аппетитную попку, - сообщил он. – Но пока тебе придется справляться самому.   
\- Я не могу искусать себя, - слабо возразил Питер. – Это глупо.  
\- А тебе и не надо, - усмехнулся Уэйд. – Можешь просто поиграть с попкой.  
\- Что? – переспросил Питер.  
\- Сунь пальцы в попку, - повторил Уэйд. – Можешь начать с одного, мы же не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно.  
\- Не буду я ничего такого делать, - возразил Питер и с трудом остановил собственную ладонь, поползшую между ног.  
\- Но тебе же хочется, - искренне сказал подлый Уэйд. – Готов поспорить, тебе чертовски хочется себя потрогать.  
Питер сглотнул.   
\- А мне чертовски хочется посасывать твои пальчики на ногах, - поделился Уэйд. – Пока ты дрочишь.  
\- Ты что, фут-фетишист? – простонал Питер.  
\- Я пауко-фетишист, - почти серьезно ответил Уэйд. – Кстати, как ты относишься ко всяким уретральным штучкам?  
Питер открыл рот, чтобы достойно ответить, но тут его скрутило в таком оргазме, что он только и мог хрипло стонать и корчиться, раз за разом ударяясь виском о проклятое каменное драконье яйцо. Уэйд тихо застонал в ответ. 

\- Паучок, ты такой горячий мальчик, - сказал он, и насмешка в его голосе почему-то неприятно зацепила Питера. Питер был сейчас совершенно беззащитен, тем более морально, подставил розовое брюшко, а в интонации Уэйда было что-то нехорошее, какой-то глум, к которому Питер был не готов.   
Он нащупал собственные трусы, сброшенные у кровати, и вытер живот, влажный от спермы и смазки. 

\- Паучок? – позвал Уэйд. – Как сам?  
\- Все хорошо, - осторожно отозвался Питер. – А что?  
\- Как думаешь, - задумчиво спросил Уэйд. – Если я выложу эту аудиозапись в сеть, как скоро ты станешь звездой Рэдтуба?   
У Питера потемнело в глазах, а в горле сразу пересохло, и неприятно заболело в груди.  
\- Поступай, как хочешь, - с трудом выдавил он. – Мне плевать.  
Он отключил вызов и обнял себя руками за колени. Питер никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким использованным. От оргазменной неги не осталось ничего, только стыд и злость на себя.   
Телефон снова завибрировал и осветился, но Питер не стал брать трубку. Он потер виски, пытаясь продумать, что ему теперь делать и как разыскать все копии, которые сделает Дэдпул, и как убрать их из интернета, где по умолчанию ничего не пропадает бесследно. 

Уилсон звонил еще раз раза, и когда Питер уже решил выбросить телефон в окно, вместо звонка пришло сообщение.   
«Шутка, Паучок! - написал Дэдпул. – Все твои сладкие стоны только для меня!».  
А еще в сообщении было фотография, Питер, увидев ее, фыркнул и успокоился. Потом увеличил и принялся рассматривать внимательно – крупный, широкий член, перевитый венами, кусочек плоского живота, с парочкой розовых язв, крепкое бедро, по крайней мере, до края приспущенных штанов.   
«Дрочер» - написал Питер, хотя уж ему-то следовало помалкивать.   
Уэйд вместо ответа прислал новую фотографию. На лобке у него уже поблескивала густая белесая влага, а на ноге он собственной спермой нарисовал улыбающийся смайлик.  
«Это омерзительно!» - сообщил Питер.  
«Мне нужно идти, солнышко, - ответил Уэйд. – Ложись спать и знай, что папочка думает о тебе».

\- Придурок, - буркнул Питер и отложил телефон.  
Он крепко обнял злосчастное яйцо, укрылся одеялом и подумал, что будет забавно, если утром вылупится маленький дракон.


	9. Chapter 9

Питер проснулся на несколько секунд раньше, чем Стив тряхнул его за плечо. Иногда паучье чутье здорово выручало.  
Питер сел и потер глаза, в которые словно песка насыпали, а Стив отступил и встревожено склонился к нему.  
\- Ты знаешь, где Пьетро? – спросил Стив.   
\- Нет, - сонно ответил Питер. – А что?  
\- Его уже третий день нет, - ответил Стив. – И телефон не отвечает.  
\- Ну так отследи, - посоветовал Питер. – Попроси Тони, он…  
\- Нихрена не сделает, - сказал Тони, стоящий на пороге. – Он выбросил телефон… либо кто-то отнял у него мобильный.   
Питер недовольно вздохнул. 

Он снова заснул глубоко за полночь, и перед сном они с Уэйдом опять сделали это. Сначала Питер отказывался, конечно, и пару раз он просто послал Уэйда с подобными предложениями, но Уэйд был настойчивым сукиным сыном и как-то уболтал Питера снова подрочить вместе по телефону. Питер, конечно, поклялся себе, что больше такого не повторится, но, разумеется, на следующую ночь все повторилось. 

\- Питер, проснись уже, - твердо сказал Стив. – Подумай как следует – где может быть Пьетро?  
Питер наконец включил голову – и облился холодным потом, переварив то, что ему сказали. Учитывая, что Пьетро взял в привычку таскаться по клубам и искать приключения на задницу – его исчезновение могло быть очень-очень плохим признаком. Пьетро, конечно, не так легко навредить, но это когда он трезвый и в здравом уме, а обкуренный и ужратый в сопли Пьетро ничем не отличается от тех молодых парней, которых то и дело находят расчлененными в черных пакетах. 

Питер вскочил и отбросил одеяло. Зеленое драконье яйцо, с которым он полюбил спать, мягко скатилось по одеялу и покатилось по полу с негромким рокотом.  
\- А это что? – спросил Тони. – Ты что, высиживаешь?  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил Питер. – Это игрушка.  
Тони поглядел на него заинтересованно, Стив – подозрительно покосился.   
\- Мда? – спросил Тони. – И как ей…играть?  
\- Это просто игрушка, - ответил смущенный Питер, сообразив, как все это звучит. – Это сувенир.   
\- А что сувенир делает в твоей кровати? – Тони вопросительно вскинул бровь.   
\- Тебе не наплевать? – не выдержал Стив. – Это полная ерунда!   
Питер натянул штаны, распахнул дверь и со всего маха впечатался в Логана.

Логан устоял на ногах, а вот более легкий Питер – нет. Он болезненно шлепнулся на задницу и едва не расшиб локти.  
\- Вернулся, - коротко сказал Логан. – Только что пришел.  
Стив тут же забыл про Питера, переступил через него и вышел. Тони притормозил и протянул руку, помогая встать.

\- Где ты был?! – рявкнул Стив.  
Пьетро болезненно поморщился. Видок у него был потасканный и нездоровый - под глазами залегли синяки, волосы спутались, а разбитые губы припухли.  
\- Не ори, - прохрипел Пьетро. – Башка раскалывается.  
\- Пацан, ты что, загулял? – спросил подоспевший Тони. – Алкогольный марафон?  
\- Ну да, - сипло ответил Пьетро. – А что, нельзя?  
\- Мог бы позвонить, - сказал Тони. – Просто отозваться, что ты живой.  
Пьетро похлопал себя по карманам куртки, - на рукаве виднелось что-то, подозрительно похожее на присохшую, застарелую блевотину, - потом проверил карманы штанов.   
\- Проебал, - ответил он коротко.   
Глаза у него слипались, он немного пошатывался, и весь его болезненный вид кричал о том, что Пьетро надо как следует выспаться.

Питер поглядел на Логана и даже вздрогнул. Логан хищно смотрел на Пьетро, раздувая ноздри, как ястреб. Для Питера Пьетро вонял перегаром и помойкой, но у Логана был нечеловеческий нюх, очень тонкий, и должно быть, для Логана сейчас открылся целый спектр тайных приключений Пьетро. И судя по взбешенному виду Логана, эти открытия ему совершенно не нравились. 

-… прекрати его пилить, - сказал Тони, бесцеремонно оборвав Стива. – Ему сейчас похер на все, кроме постели.   
Пьетро согласно кивнул. Он с тоской заглядывал за плечо Стива, на дверь своей спальни, и изо всех сил старался делать вид, что не замечает Логана.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Стив. – Иди. Но потом мы серьезно поговорим.   
Пьетро шагнул, но тут Логан заступил ему дорогу.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал Логан. – Сейчас. И наедине.   
\- Пошел нахер, мудак, - лениво ответил Пьетро.   
У Логана дернулась щека. Он попытался схватить Пьетро за предплечье, но Пьетро отпихнул его, хоть и зашатался сам.   
\- Не трогай меня! – рявкнул Пьетро. – Не прикасайся ко мне!  
\- Хватит визжать, - процедил Логан. – Мы просто поговорим.   
\- Нет, - ответил Пьетро. – Нам не о чем говорить. Отъебись от меня.  
\- Пит, - негромко сказал Стив.

Пьетро взглянул на него бешеными глазами, но сумел удержаться, промолчал. А вот Логан не сдержался, он шагнул и схватил Пьетро чуть выше локтей, встряхнул и без лишних споров забросил себе на плечо. Пьетро, разумеется, попытался соскользнуть, но Логан удержал его. Тогда Пьетро извернулся и укусил его за плечо, да так сильно, что по белой майке потекла кровь. Логан в ответ зарычал, толкнул дверь спальни, занес Пьетро внутрь, и дверь захлопнулась.

\- Так, - сказал Стив после паузы. – Это что сейчас такое было?  
\- Наш друг Росомаха вытащил голову из задницы, вот что, - ответил Тони.  
Он посмотрел на Питера и кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- А у тебя-то все в порядке?  
\- У меня все отлично, - ответил Питер.   
\- Вот только этого не хватало, - с тоской проговорил Стив. – Мне кажется, Пьетро еще недавно был маленьким мальчиком, а теперь он в загулы уходит…  
\- Меня больше пугало, когда он не уходил, - отозвался Тони. – Это ненормально.  
Он посмотрел на Питера и улыбнулся.   
\- Извини, - с достоинством ответил Питер. – Но я не вижу ничего нормального в том, чтобы травить себе печень или пережечь слизистую кокаином.  
\- Зануда, - ухмыльнулся Тони.  
\- Может, хватит? – спросил Стив. 

Питер вернулся к себе и почти сразу набрал Уэйда. У него как-то в привычку это начало входить, что ли.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - почти сразу отозвался Уэйд. – И добрый вечер мне. Что случилось?  
\- Можно, я кое-что тебе расскажу? - спросил Питер. – Ты не занят?  
\- Неа, - ответил Уэйд. – Я пытаюсь расчленить мертвую вьетнамскую проститутку, сладенький, но клянусь твоей невинностью, у меня ничего с ней не было.  
Питер поперхнулся.  
\- Так что у тебя случилось? – переспросил Уэйд – Я, знаешь, ненавижу делать чужую грязную работу, так что твой сладенький голосок меня утешит.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- Хотя я предпочел бы утешение твоей сладенькой попки.   
\- О-ой, - протянул Питер, у которого уже выработался иммунитет к пошлостям Дэдпула. – Заткнись и слушай!  
И когда он рассказал, что знал, ему стало легче. Особенно потому, что Уэйд действительно молчал и внимательно слушал.

\- Логан – козлина, - сказал он, когда Питер закончил. – А ты-то почему волнуешься, тыковка? Думаешь, я тоже смогу отказаться от своей паутинной принцессы?  
\- Я волнуюсь, - ответил Питер, не поддаваясь на подначки. – Потому что это мой брат! И он, черт возьми, несчастен!  
\- Ну, видимо, скоро станет счастливым, - предположил Уэйд. – Тебе стало легче, солнышко?  
\- Да, - сознался Питер. – Спасибо.  
\- Обращайся, - милостиво сказал Уэйд.

Питер несколько секунд решался, но потом все-таки сказал то, о чем думал уже несколько дней.  
\- Уэйд?  
\- Да, - немедленно отозвался тот. – Что, сладенький?  
\- Пришли мне свою фотку, – попросил Питер.   
Уэйд как-то резко замолчал.  
\- Но… я тебе и так присылаю их каждый вечер, - сказал он осторожно. – Паучок, я вернусь послезавтра, и ты рассмотришь со всех ракурсов.  
\- Я не про твой член, придурок! – фыркнул Питер. – Я… я хочу увидеть твое лицо.  
Уэйд молчал.  
\- Питер, - наконец сказал он, очень медленно и напряженно. – Я не знаю, сработает ли это дерьмо через фото, но может и сработать. Обратно пути не будет, тыковка.  
\- Я в курсе, - легко ответил Питер. – Пришлешь?  
\- М-м-м, - протянул Уэйд. – Нет. Не стоит торопиться с этим.  
\- Какая разница? – спросил Питер. – Ты - моя судьба, так что сейчас, или послезавтра, или через месяц, какая разница?  
\- Знаешь, мне надо идти, - торопливо сказал Уэйд. – Будь умничкой, Паучок.  
\- Пф! – сказал Питер, насмешливо улыбнувшись. Уэйд, конечно, уже отключился. Он так поспешно и лживо сбежал, что это было чертовски смешно. Но Питер тоже умел быть упрямым, и не собирался сдаваться. 

\- Ты улыбаешься, - заметил Брюс Беннер.  
Питер вздрогнул от неожиданности и оторвался от микроскопа.  
\- А? – спросил он.  
Брюс пил кофе из белой чашки и наблюдал за ним. На чашке был большой лейбл «Старк Индастри». Беннер машинально погладил надпись пальцем.   
\- Ты улыбаешься, - повторил он, - давно не видел твою улыбку. Рад, что у тебя все налаживается, Питер.  
\- О, спасибо, - неловко ответил Питер.   
Доктор Беннер заинтересованно осмотрел его, потом поддернул полы расстегнутого белого халата, и уже собирался уходить в свою лабораторию, но тут Питер решился на вопрос.

\- Брюс, - позвал он. – А вы с Тони счастливы?  
\- Насколько это возможно, - спокойно ответил Беннер.   
Питер замялся.   
\- Вы сразу приняли свою метку? – спросил он,   
\- Ты смеешься? – фыркнул Беннер. – Это же Тони Старк! Конечно же я был в ярости…  
Он тут же прикусил губу, потому, что для доктора Беннера «быть в ярости» обозначало несколько большее, чем для других людей.

\- В общем, я не был в восторге, - поправился он.   
\- Почему? – удивился Питер.   
\- Там, где Тони, там всегда пресса, скандалы и шоу, - страдальчески проговорил Беннер. – Все то, что я ненавижу.   
\- Но…, по-моему, … Тони вас старается ограждать, - неуверенно сказал Питер. – Разве нет?  
\- Ну да, - доктор пожал плечами. – Очень мило с его стороны.   
Питер невольно улыбнулся.  
\- В отношениях мы всегда чем-то жертвуем, - задумчиво проговорил Беннер. – Но взамен получаем чужую жертву, и иногда она настолько… всеобъемлюща, что сразу не знаешь, как с этим справиться.  
\- Наверное, - откликнулся Питер, подумал о маске Уйэда.

Уэйд видел его глаза, для него связь установилась целиком и полностью. Он получал обратку эмоций Питера, он был привязан к Питеру сильнейшей биохимической связью. И он был достаточно милостив, чтобы ограждать Питера от подобного тяжкого бремени. От ублюдка с подобной репутацией не ждешь такого милосердия. Питер должен был увидеть его без маски.  
Можно подумать, он не знал, что его там ожидало. Но внешнее уродство его не сильно пугало, Питер тоже был ученым, и практически с детства навидался всякого, спасибо любознательности и энциклопедиям Брюса Беннера. Питера куда больше пугала беспринципность Дэдпула и его тяга к немотивированному насилию.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Питер, заметив, что Брюс заинтересованно за ним наблюдает. – Мне помогла наша беседа.  
\- Обращайся, - легко отозвался тот. – И загляни сегодня к Пьетро. Мне кажется, ему тоже не помешает дружеское участие. 

Дверь спальни Пьетро оказалась намертво заблокирована. Даже уровень доступа Питера ничего не изменил, дверь даже не шелохнулась, а на табло горел красный шар. Питер немного встревожился. Он не знал, чем закончился диалог Пьетро и Логана, но учитывая, что в последнее время у Пьетро совсем крышу сорвало, он мог с собой что угодно учудить.   
Питер быстренько забежал к себе, распахнул окно и выбрался наружу. На город уже опустились сумерки, Башня подсвечивалась только внизу, где еще работал вход, и светились наверху красные сигнальные огни. Холодный ветер, пропахший бензином, прижал Питера к стеклу. Питер натянул одной рукой капюшон на голову, чтобы волосы не били по лицу, сжал зубами шнурок толстовки, и шустро переполз к соседним окнам. 

Первый раз в жизни он сорвался. Руки просто соскользнули, и Питер полетел спиной вниз. Конечно, он тут же выпустил паутину и вернулся обратно, не пролетев и трех этажей Башни, но до последнего Питер надеялся, что ему только показалось.   
Не показалось.

Окна Пьетро были закрыты шторами, но в одном уголке штора зацепилась за какое-то барахло, за стопку дисков, сваленную на стуле, и образовалась маленькая щелочка, в которую Питер так удачно, - или неудачно, как посмотреть, - заглянул. 

Пьетро стоял у зеркального шкафа, красил губы темно-красной, практически черной, помадой. Он чуть-чуть пошатывался на высоких каблуках, но в целом держался. Питер просто глазам своим не верил. Это было настолько странное, дикое и извращенное зрелище, что Питер не мог его адекватно оценить.   
Его младший брат – практически голый, в черных чулках, в туфлях, с зализанными назад серебристыми волосами. Еще и помада эта дурацкая. Пьетро, видимо, окончательно рехнулся, прямо совсем с концами.

Питер уже решил было постучаться в окно и потребовать объяснений, но потом его внимание привлекло пошевелившееся отражение в зеркале. Пьетро, оказывается, в своем безумии был не одинок.   
Логан вольготно сидел на краю кровати, подсунув подушку под спину и прикрыв обнаженные бедра краем одеяла, курил неизменную сигару и лениво, но неотрывно смотрел на Пьетро. Армейские жетоны болтались на широкой груди. Логана абсурд происходящего, видимо, вовсе не смущал, он наблюдал с заметным удовольствием.   
Пьетро переступил с ноги на ногу и выпрямился, отложил помаду и поправил черный чулок.  
Питер на какую-то долю секунды ему позавидовал - Пьетро был худенький, тоненький, андрогинный, и на нем все это дикое облачение выглядело даже привлекательно. Он, в общем-то, даже мог сойти за плоскую, спортивную девчонку. Питер, натяни он чулки, выглядел бы в них как больной идиот. У него был совсем другой тип телосложения, так что Питер бы выглядел как трансвестит на параде Независимости.

Пьетро повернулся к Логану, склонил голову набок и что-то проговорил. Логан ухмыльнулся и откинулся назад, приглашающе похлопав себя по бедру. Питер тут же отпрянул, и чуть было снова не сорвался - ладони намокли от пота, стекло стало предательски скользким. Не хватало еще подсматривать за собственным братом, когда тот собрался заниматься сексом. Гадость какая!

Питер совершенно точно решил, что сейчас вернется к себе, немного поработает, а потом, может, позвонит Уэйду. И через секунду он уже снова заглядывал в щелочку, потому что это ненормальное желание было сильнее его.   
Пьетро уже лежал где-то в глубинах постели, Питер видел только его длинные ноги на плечах Логана, черные туфли с острыми, жуткими даже на вид каблуками, и еще видел широкую спину Логана, исписанную мертвыми серыми фразами, и одной живой – яркой и густой. Спина Логана поблескивала от пота, ладонь Пьетро лежала на его боку, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Другая ладонь удобно устроилась на плече, Пьетро цеплялся длинными, цепкими пальцами за Логана и стискивал их на каждом движении.   
Смотреть на такое уже совсем не годилось, Питер усилием воли закрыл глаза и отполз в сторону. Наверное, это Уэйд на него так плохо влиял, раньше Питер в жизни бы не стал на такое смотреть. Да, определенно, во всем был виноват Уэйд!

Питер вернулся к себе, поплескал прохладной водой в горящее от смущения лицо и бросил мобильный телефон на кровать. Уэйд как раз должен был позвонить, а Питер даже знал, чем будет его шантажировать.  
Питер чертовски утвердился в своем желании увидеть его глаза.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Пошли со мной, - коротко сказал Логан, вынырнув из коридора прямо перед носом у Питера.  
Питер чуть было не выронил папки от неожиданности.  
\- Что? – глупо переспросил он.  
\- Пошли, - нетерпеливо сказал Логан.  
Питер послушно последовал за ним, хотя вообще-то ему было все равно, чего Логан от него хочет. Питеру вообще было почти на все наплевать уже второй месяц.  
\- С Пьетро все в порядке? – спросил он, пытаясь придать голосу хоть какое-то выражение.  
\- Что ему будет, - буркнул Логан, но голос у него потеплел, и он едва заметно улыбнулся.

Питер к Логану по-прежнему относился настороженно, хотя Пьетро вроде бы выглядел счастливым. Детская ребячливость к нему не вернулась, Питер подозревал, что Пьетро никогда уже не будет таким беззаботным, каким был до встречи с Логаном, но, по крайней мере, Пьетро перестал вредить себе, доказывая, что кто-то может его хотеть, что он не безнадежен. И загнанное выражение из его глаз ушло.  
В общем-то, Пьетро просто повзрослел; хамил и ухмылялся он, как и прежде, но это была уже безалаберность взрослого, не ребенка.  
А Логан… он, кажется, вообще не изменился. Принял условие, что теперь в его жизни появился еще один источник раздражения, ну и смирился с этим. По крайней мере, регулярные дурости Пьетро он стоически терпел.

\- Садись, - сказал Логан, кивнув на высокий стул у барной стойки.  
Питер оторвался от распечатанных выкладок и рассеянно поглядел по сторонам. Он машинально топал за Логаном, а тот, оказывается, привел в бар на нижнем ярусе. Иногда тут можно было поймать Тони, но сейчас Тони отсыпался после ночной работы в своей лаборатории, а смены других сотрудников Башни еще не закончились, так что в баре было пусто.

\- Что ты хотел? – спросил Питер, послушно устроившись на стуле и отложив свои документы.  
Логан поставил перед ним стакан, сорвал крышку с бутылки бурбона и налил почти до краев.  
\- Пей, - сказал он требовательно.  
Питер сначала посмотрел на стакан, наполненный золотистой жидкостью. Потом посмотрел в бесстрастное лицо Логана. Потом потянулся за мобильным и пробормотал:  
\- Пожалуй, я пойду, у меня еще куча дел…  
\- Отменишь, - сказал Логан. – Пей, Паркер, кому сказано.  
\- Зачем? – удивленно спросил Питер. – К чему это все?  
\- Да затем, - терпеливо ответил Логан, - Мне малой все уши протрахал твоим несчастным видом.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Питер. – Нет, спасибо, все в порядке. Я справлюсь.  
\- Оно и видно, - хмыкнул Логан. – Видно, как ты справляешься. Херово ты справляешься.  
Питер пожал плечами, потом решил, что терять ему особо нечего, взял стакан, выдохнул и отхлебнул.

Бурбон оказался забористым как реактивное топливо, прокатился вниз, в живот, горячей волной; почти сразу зашумело в голове. Питер запоздало сообразил, что не стоило пить на голодный желудок, а последний раз он ел… прошлым утром, сутки назад.

\- Полегчало? – спросил Логан, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Ну так, - ответил Питер и допил.  
Логан тут же налил ему еще один стакан.  
\- Больше не буду, - слабо возразил Питер.  
\- Будешь, - сказал Логан. – Пей.  
Питер вздохнул и послушался.  
\- Если хочешь что-нибудь рассказать или поплакать, - с усмешкой сказал Логан, - дальше меня это не пойдет.  
\- Мне нечего рассказывать, - вяло ответил Питер. – Ты и так все знаешь.  
\- Да мне, откровенно говоря, не очень-то интересно, - честно признался Логан. – Но, может, тебе это надо. Я обещал малому помочь тебе чем-нибудь.  
Питер посмотрел на него, потом облизнул губы.

В трезвом состоянии он бы ничего подобного не спросил, но его уже прилично разобрало, так что он решился на вопрос.  
\- Ты уже смирился со своей гомосексуальностью? – спросил он. – Или Пьетро по-прежнему в чулках приходуешь?  
Логан почти незаметно вздрогнул.  
\- Откуда знаешь, Паркер? – спросил он, опершись локтями на барную стойку.  
\- Подсмотрел, - сознался Питер. – Давно и нечаянно. Честно, я нечаянно.  
\- Завидуй на здоровье, - усмехнулся Логан и достал сигару.

\- Ну так что? – настырно спросил Питер. – Ты не ответил.  
Логан вскинул бровь, раскурил сигару и выдохнул дым Питеру в лицо.  
\- Да в жопу-то разницы нет, - сказал он с циничной откровенностью. – Но чулки – это прикольно, мне нравится.  
Питер замолчал.  
\- Еще? - спросил Логан, покачав бутылку за горлышко.  
\- Нет, достаточно, - несчастно ответил Питер. – Можно я побуду один?  
\- Без проблем, - ответил Логан. – И знаешь, я бы на твоем месте нашел этого болтливого говнюка и вышиб ему мозги. Его это все равно не убьет, а у тебя на душе станет светлей.  
\- Спасибо за совет, - слабо улыбнулся Питер. – Я подумаю.  
Логан все-таки налил ему еще четверть стакана, забрал бутылку и ушел. Наверное, поскакал отчитываться Пьетро, что миссия выполнена.

\- Джарвис? – позвал Питер, посидев несколько минут в тишине и одиночестве.  
\- Да, Питер? – отозвался мягкий голос.  
Питер закусил губу, но кроме Джарвиса, его никто не мог подслушать, а внутри плескалось почти полбутылки хорошего бурбона, поэтому Питер наступил на горло своей уязвленной гордости и спросил:  
\- Ты можешь определить, где находится Уэйд Уилсон?  
\- Не могу, - ответил Джарвис после паузы. – Его номер телефона потерял актуальность два месяца назад, других средств связи я…  
\- Задействуй систему спутников, - сказал Питер. – Подключись к мировой сети.  
\- Прости, Питер, - сказал Джарвис. – Для этого требуются особые полномочия.  
\- Система ДЖАРВИС, - проговорил Питер, стараясь выговаривать слова почетче, язык-то ему уже не очень подчинялся. – Код девятнадцать, Питер Паркер. Найди местонахождение Уэйда Уинстона Уилсона, кодовый номер девяносто восемь.  
\- Слушаюсь, - тут же ответил Джарвис. – Вывести карту?  
\- Да, будь добр.

\- Он в Нью-Йорке, - выдохнул Питер через несколько минут ожидания.  
Карту Джарвис спроецировал на стену, и это определенно была карта Нью-Йорка. Алая точка пульсировала относительно недалеко от Башни Старка.  
\- Этот сукин сын в Нью-Йорке! – недоверчиво повторил Питер. – Интересно, и давно он вернулся?  
\- Мне нужно узнать? – осведомился Джарвис.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - процедил Питер. – Я сейчас сам узнаю. Подготовь мне машину, поведешь ты.  
\- Питер, - сказал Джарвис. – Ты уверен? Мне кажется, тебе не мешало бы протрезветь.  
\- Если я протрезвею, - честно ответил Питер. – Я в жизни не решусь набить этому гаду морду. А у меня кулаки чешутся.  
\- Как знаешь, - ответил Джарвис. – Машина готова.

Два месяца, - думал Питер, пока машина, управляемая искусственным интеллектом, везла его через трущобы. – Два чертовых месяца, Уилсон.  
Питер не знал, чего ему хочется сильнее – врезать Уэйду или плюнуть ему в лицо. С Питером никогда еще не поступали настолько гадко, и он собирался узнать – почему Уэйд так сделал.

\- Я не заказывал пиццу, идите нахуй! – заявил Уэйд.  
Он вообще не изменился. Кроме маски на лице, на нем были только черные берцы и свободные ярко-розовые боксеры в белое сердечко.  
\- Паучок, - выдохнул Уэйд. – Вот бля…

В следующую секунду он улетел спиной вперед, врезался в кирпичную стену и скатился на пол. Питер культурно закрыл за собой дверь и потер кулак. Питеру насилие никогда не нравилось, оно всегда было нечестным, потому что он изначально был сильнее любого человека, но в этом случае – Питеру очень даже понравилось.  
Действительно на душе стало светлее, не соврал Логан.

Уэйд пошевелился и неуклюже сел. По его коже прошла какая-то спазматическая волна, на большой язве, у живота, выступила влага.  
\- Я тебя убью, - пообещал Питер.  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, солнышко, - сказал Уэйд.  
Из-под его маски, по шее, потекла кровь, пачкая плечо, спину и стенку.  
\- Либо ты сам снимешь свою гребаную маску, - заявил Питер. – Либо я порву ее на тебе.  
\- Воу, - ответил Уэйд. – Паучок готов рвать на мне одежду…, да ты в самом деле истосковался по папочке, сладенький!  
Питер подошел и от души его пнул в бок. Уэйд заскулил и согнулся пополам, и пока он валялся и пытался отдышаться, Питер оседлал его, блокируя руки, и провел пальцем по короткой надписи, с завитушками, под левой ключицей: «Только не ты», - было написано там.  
Надо же, как отношение к Дэдпулу с «Только не ты» со временем превратилось в отношение «Я ненавижу тебя, ублюдок, но только ты, и никто иной»?

\- Снимай маску! – потребовал Питер. – Я хочу посмотреть на тебя, мерзавец!  
Уэйд отрицательно помотал головой, и когда Питер потянулся, чтобы сорвать ее, Уэйд с усилием освободил руку и схватил его за запястье, останавливая.  
\- Питер, - сказал он, хрипя из-за сломанных ребер. – Не стоит.  
\- Не стоило пропадать из виду на два месяца, - возразил Питер. – Это было подло! Это было… как ты мог так поступить?! Я думал, что у нас ну… вроде бы… ну, что мы вроде как вместе.  
\- Паучок, - негромко сказал Уэйд. – Я, конечно, охуительно классный, и просто бог в постели, и все такое, но ты заслуживаешь чего-то другого. И для тебя еще не поздно.  
\- Ах ты бестолковый придурочный идиотский идиот, - с жалостью сказал Питер, потому что до него только теперь дошло, на какую жертву Уэйд пошел ради него. Должно быть, Уэйду было совсем херово, пока они были в разлуке.

Он освободил руку и молча потащил маску вверх, открывая лицо Уэйда Уилсона.  
Глаза у того оказались голубые-голубые, очень ясные и яркие. Даже без ресниц и бровей это были красивые глаза, у них была красивая, миндалевидная форма.  
Наверное, раньше Уэйд вообще был смазливым, - отметил Питер, рассматривая это несчастное, изуродованное лицо, покрытое шрамами, язвочками и рубцами. Уэйд молчал и настороженно глядел в ответ. Питер склонился и осторожно прикоснулся к его рту губами, и тут словно плотину сорвало.

Его захлестнуло шквалом чужих чувств, которые, проходя призму его сознания, в какой-то мере ощущались как его собственные. Страх Уэйда, его постоянная боль, привычная, ставшая фоновой, его неуемная похоть, робкая, почти застенчивая, но чудовищно огромная любовь. И все это вместе, одним пьянящим коктейлем: куча мыслей, обрывков мыслей и призраков мыслей, какие-то невнятные ментальные вопли и выкрики, умственное эхо и несформировавшиеся, но ощутимые желания.  
\- Боже, - простонал Питер, дыша открытым ртом. – Ну и пиздец у тебя в голове!  
\- Я тебя предупреждал, солнышко, - ответил Уэйд.  
Питер понял, что уже не сидит сверху, а лежит рядом на полу, под боком у Уэйда. Видимо, в какой-то момент он свалился с Дэдпула от этой неистовой атаки разума.

\- Будешь пиццу? – спросил Уэйд, даже не пытаясь пошевелиться.  
\- Нет, - ответил Питер. – Меня сейчас стошнит.  
Он закрыл глаза, но потолок все равно продолжил кружиться, а теперь кружился и пол.  
\- Из-за моего прекрасного личика? – спросил Уэйд невесело.  
\- Из-за пинты бурбона, - пробормотал Питер. – Надо было остановиться на первом стакане.  
\- Паучок, - хмыкнул Уэйд, принюхиваясь. – Да ты здорово набрался, сладенький.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь - насколько, - ответил Питер, пытаясь встать.  
В итоге он просто повалился на Уэйда, устроился щекой на его ненормально горячей груди и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь остановить головокружение. Потом Питер ощутил, что его взяли на руки и куда-то несут. А потом ему стало настолько нехорошо, что Питер немного поблевал, к счастью, в раковину. Сильные и теплые руки Уэйда придерживали его за плечи и поглаживали затылок.

\- Ну пиздец, тыковка, - заметил Уэйд. – Сколько, говоришь, ты выпил?  
Питер промямлил что-то невнятное, прополоскал рот и выдавил на язык шарик зубной пасты. По крайней мере, это его немного освежило, и тошнота прекратилась. Уэйд снова взял его на руки и отнес на диван.  
Диван, правда, попахивал плесенью и прелостью, но Питеру уже было все равно, у него слипались глаза, и он чувствовал себя завернутым в теплый кокон. Вот, значит, как это ощущается… интересно, а что же чувствовал Уэйд? И тогда, сразу, когда Питера едва не выворачивало от него, и потом.  
Питер заснул.

Его разбудили приглушенные выстрелы. Питер моментально проснулся и сел. Вернее, он попытался это сделать, но врезался всем телом во что-то твердое, шершавое и горячее, и свалился обратно, спиной на подушку. Выстрелы повторились – в телевизоре. Уэйд, по-прежнему в берцах и трусах, но без маски, сидел на диване, заботливо перекинув ноги Питера через свои бедра, чистил здоровенный «Дезерт Игл» и смотрел какой-то второсортный боевичок восьмидесятых.

\- Что ты делаешь? – хрипло спросил Питер, чувствуя себя слабым и пьяненьким.  
\- Малышке ПинкиПай тоже требуется забота, сладенький, - ответил Уэйд. – А ты как?  
\- Что такое Малышка ПинкиПай? – спросил Питер.  
Уэйд вместо ответа молча показал ему разобранный пистолет.  
\- Это?! – поразился Питер.  
Уэйд кивнул.  
Питер вздохнул и лег обратно на подушку. Тут до него дошло, что он практически полностью раздет и укрыт большим махровым полотенцем, видимо, пледа у Уэйда не нашлось.

\- Где моя одежда? – спросил Питер. – И зачем ты меня раздел?  
\- Чтобы тебе было удобно, Паучок, - сладко ответил Уэйд.  
\- Бабушка, бабушка, почему у тебя такие большие зубы? – пробормотал Питер.  
Он попытался встать, но ноги держали плохо, Питер, по крайней мере, больше не умирал, но все равно толком не протрезвел.  
\- Сколько времени? – спросил он, безуспешно заглядывая в окно.  
\- Ночь, - пожал плечами Уэйд. – Можешь спать дальше, Паучок.  
Питер пошлепал в ванну, отлил в раковину и сполоснул руки. Потом, поддавшись интуиции, отодвинул в сторону зеркало и пару минут задумчиво рассматривал арсенал в спрятанном шкафчике.

\- Паучок? – позвал Уэйд. – Ты упал в ванну и заснул?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Питер. – Иду.  
Он вернулся на диван и закутался в полотенце. Уэйд отложил пистолет, сунул руку под махровую ткань и сжал колено Питера.  
\- Как насчет сношалочек? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
\- Отрицательно, - ответил Питер, пытаясь оторвать его нахальную руку от своих колен. – Ты меня бросил и трусливо сбежал. Никаких тебе сношалочек!  
\- Но Паучок! - взвыл Уэйд. – Так нечестно!  
Питер ухмыльнулся и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился в экран. Ему было ужасно интересно, что Уэйд будет делать дальше. В принципе, Питер уже догадывался, чем все закончится, ему только было любопытно – как до этого дело дойдет.

И Уэйд его, как обычно, удивил – он встал и принялся бродить по квартире, то и дело останавливаясь и что-то собирая с полок и выуживая из барахла, сваленного кучами по углам.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – полюбопытствовал Питер.  
Уэйд показал ему стопку толстых телефонных справочников.  
\- Мы собрались кому-то звонить? – удивился Питер. – Зачем тебе это?  
\- А это не мне, - ответил Уэйд, ухмыльнувшись.  
Питеру казалось, что он знает лицо Уэйда всю жизнь. Что он с самого детства видел эти скулы, надбровные дуги, лишенные растительности, голубые глаза без ресниц, и насмешливый рот.

Уэйд достал откуда-то капроновую веревку, смотанную тугим жгутом, и довольно присвистнул. Питер заинтересованно наблюдал, как Уэйд навязывает ее на ножки дивана. Ему было любопытно, что Дэдпул в итоге скажет: «Разреши мне привязать себя»? «Сунь руки сюда»? «Можно, я свяжу тебя»? Уэйд ничего не сказал. Он молча опрокинул Питера на живот, взял его ладони и затянул на запястьях тугую петлю. Конечно, Питер мог бы разорвать веревку… и конечно, он не собирался этого делать. Уэйд содрал с него плотные хипсы, отшвырнул их в сторону и подсунул Питеру под живот стопку телефонных справочников.  
\- Извращенец, - простонал Питер.  
Уэйд в ответ так шлепнул его, что ягодицу моментально обдало жаром. Питер пошатнулся, он и так стоял буквально на кончиках пальцев, устойчивости практически не было, а Уэйд трогал его, то там, то тут, и навязчиво гладил по заднице.

\- Тыковка, - сказал Уэйд, наконец, - знаешь, по Дискавери говорили, что у вас, паучков, именно отсюда вылетает паутина. Надо проверить – так оно или нет!  
\- Ты что, придурок?! – простонал Питер.  
\- А еще говорили, что у пауков после секса отпадает член, - пробормотал Уэйд. – Но я надеюсь, что обойдется… если что, пакет со льдом у меня наготове.  
\- Так, все! – не выдержал Питер. – Спасибо большое, но я уже ничего не хочу.  
Он попытался освободиться, но Уэйд сжал его бедра и опустился на колени позади.  
\- Расслабься, солнышко, - сказал он. – Сейчас ты узнаешь, почему меня называют Языкастым Наемником!  
\- Я думал, что ты просто болтун, - успел сказать Питер, а потом Уэйд осторожно куснул его за копчик, раздвинул ягодицы и принялся настойчиво и мокро вылизывать.

Питер уже успел изучить свое тело достаточно, чтобы найти свои основные эрогенные зоны, но, когда ты сам себя трогаешь – и когда тебя трогает, - языком, господи боже! – кто-то другой – ощущения совершенно разные. Уэйд не остановился, даже когда Питер начал умолять.  
Питеру чертовски хотелось подрочить, сжать член и позволить себе кончить, но Уэйд не останавливался, и не собирался его отвязывать. Он не жалел слюны – она текла у Питера по ногам, капала с промежности, а в задницу, казалось, уже можно запихнуть кулак, но Уэйд ограничился двумя пальцами.

\- Хватит! – взмолился Питер, извиваясь всем телом.  
Его трясло в припадке, на запястьях, которыми он неосознанно дергал, остались содранные малиново-розовые следы.  
\- Перестану, когда признаешься, что сладенько дрочил на меня, пока я был занят делами, - коварно сказал Уэйд.  
\- Ты не был занят, сволочь, - простонал Питер. – Ты прятался от меня по всяким мусоркам!  
\- Тогда продолжим, - решил Уэйд. – Вижу, тебе нравится, Паучок.  
\- Х-хуйло, - выдавил Питер, который до знаменательной встречи с Уэйдом Уинстоном Уилсоном никогда в принципе не ругался.  
\- Что? – рассмеялся Уэйд. – Ну, Питер, тебе это с рук не сойдет.  
Он продолжил, не прекращая осторожно растягивать Питера двумя пальцами.

\- Ну как, Паучок? – осведомился Уэйд через несколько минут. – Хочешь передохнуть?  
\- Да! – провыл Питер.  
У него припухли губы и бесконтрольно лились слезы из глаз. Он бы уже два раза кончил, но Уэйд догадливо оттягивал его мошонку, и при этом каждый раз жаляще и дразняще просовывал язык внутрь приоткрытой, влажной дырки.  
\- Тогда скажи, - потребовал Уэйд, - «Я текущая самочка Уэйда».  
\- Пошел нахуй, - пожелал Питер.  
Уэйд больно укусил его за ягодицу.  
\- Скажи по-хорошему, Паучок, - вкрадчиво сказал он. – Я-то могу продолжать всю ночь.  
Питер захныкал, сообразив, что Уэйд и в самом деле может продолжать эту пытку часами, и сбивчиво пробубнил:  
\- Я текущая самочка Уэйда.  
\- Что-что? – невинно переспросил Уэйд. – Я не расслышал.  
\- Я ТЕКУЩАЯ САМОЧКА УЭЙДА! – проорал Питер так, что чуть оконные стекла не треснули.  
Уэйд самодовольно расхохотался.  
\- Отлично! – заявил он. – Я очень рад, что ты знаешь свое место, тыковка.  
\- Ты козлина, дегенерат и недоносок, - слабо сказал Питер, задыхаясь от возбуждения.  
\- Штрафные санкции! – тут же сказал Уэйд, который, кажется, только этого и ждал. – А теперь скажи: «Я мокренькая кисонька Уэйда».  
Питер едва не расплакался от бессильной злости.  
\- Я мокренькая кисонька Уэйда, - проскулил он. – Пожалуйста, хватит, Уэйд.

Уэйд похмыкал, но потом сжалился, вытащил из-под живота Питера порядком намокшие справочники и отбросил их в сторону.  
\- Хочешь потрахаться, солнышко? – осведомился он самым светским тоном.  
\- Хочу, - признался Питер. – Развяжи руки?  
Уэйд секунду подумал и заявил:  
\- Хорошо, Паучок, но только если ты скажешь: «Я поклоняюсь великому члену Уэйда Великолепного».  
\- Ты совсем больной, да? – безнадежно спросил Питер.  
\- Неправильный ответ, о мои Луна, Солнце и звезды, - поучительно сказал Уэйд. – Но, если ты повторишь, я тебя прощу.  
\- Я поклоняюсь великому члену Уэйда Великолепного, - злобно процедил Питер, пытаясь потереться бедрами о диван.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Уэйд и перевернул его на спину.  
Веревку, правда, он так и не развязал.

Питер уже не знал, чего ему ждать, но Уэйд порылся между подушек дивана, вопросительно похмыкал и наконец выудил упаковку салфеток и большой флакон смазки.  
\- Я много думал о тебе, сладенький, - пояснил он Питеру.  
Питер решил, что он еще неделю будет благоухать запахом баблгама – Уэйд не поскупился на смазку, она смешивалась со слюной и капала, расплываясь по обивке липкими пятнами. В заднице буквально хлюпало, даже когда Уэйд просто растягивал края дырки кончиками двух пальцев.

Питер прикрыл глаза, когда Уэйд склонился над ним. Не потому, что ему было неприятно видеть Уэйда, а потому что от того перло такой похотью, что Питер едва не терял сознание. Причем, Уэйд, кажется, хотел сделать с ним кучу вещей одновременно, и эти независимые желания накладывались друг на друга, от чего у Питера самого в голове начинал твориться полный сумбур.

Уэйд поцеловал его колено и переложил его ноги себе на плечи, и они легли икрами в выемки ключиц так идеально, словно и были для этого созданы.  
\- Питер? – позвал Уэйд.  
Питер посмотрел ему в глаза - голубые, грустные, ироничные и умные. И тогда Уэйд толкнулся с силой вперед, и это было больно, но боль была сладкая, долгожданная.  
\- Знаешь, Тото, - почти прошептал Уэйд, – сдается мне, мы больше не в Канзасе, дорогой. Это определенно волшебная страна Оз!  
Питер неловко дернул руками, измочаленная веревка лопнула с тихим хрустом.  
\- Держись, Дороти, - посоветовал Уэйд. – Сейчас будет жарко!  
\- Ты больной ублюдок, - простонал Питер и наконец-то сжал свой член.  
\- Моя сладенькая, горяченькая дырочка, - с нежностью сказал Уэйд, притормозив и погладив его по щеке.  
Питер зажмурился, пару раз двинул ладонью и кончил с такой силой, что на несколько секунд полностью оглох и ослеп. Его трясло в судорогах, он нечаянно задел Уэйда ногой по уху, но остановиться все равно не мог, дрожал и хватал ртом воздух, и даже не замечал, что впился ногтями Уэйду в бок так, что сочится кровь.  
Наконец и Дэдпул рухнул сверху, придавив его своим тяжелым телом и почти согнув пополам.

\- Аминь, - жизнерадостно сказал Уэйд и поцеловал Питера в шею.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Это просто катастрофа, - тихо сказал Стив, наблюдая за происходящим.   
\- Факт, - подтвердил Брюс Беннер, хотя ему, скорее, было смешно.  
Питер, сидящий на дальнем диване, с тарелкой в руках, не выдержал, задрал маску Уилсона до переносицы и сунул Уэйду в рот кусок индейки. Уэйд тут же затих: пожрать он любил так же сильно, как и звук собственного голоса.

\- У меня от их вида вот-вот диабет разовьется, - с притворным отвращением заметил Пьетро. – Чудовищно тошнотворная парочка.  
\- Заткнись, - посоветовал Питер, заталкивая в Уэйда новый кусок. – И посмотри на себя.  
\- А я красавчик, - самодовольно сказал Пьетро.   
Потом он поглядел на Логана, требуя подтверждения, но Логан был равнодушен к этим соперническим играм. Он молча пил виски и особо не участвовал в разговоре. Тогда Пьетро тоже посерьезнел, сел ровно и потеребил край футболки. 

\- Короче, - сказал он. – Мы уезжаем. 

Для Питера это новостью не стало, он сразу понял, еще два дня назад, когда Пьетро поймал его на крыше Башни, и привязался со своими вопросами. Питер большую часть ночи просидел в лаборатории, так что ему нещадно хотелось спать.  
Внизу, скорее всего, уже рыскал Уэйд - до Питера долетали отголоски его игривого настроения и смутные, но явно пошлые желания. Но у Питера просто не было сил встать и уйти с насиженного места, из-под теплого солнца, так что он малодушно понадеялся, что Уэйд его найдет, возьмет на ручки и отнесет в постельку. Мысли Уэйда, правда, на этом не заканчивались, но Питер настолько устал, что дальше ничего знать не хотел.

\- Куда съехать? – рассеянно спросил Питер, загорая в шезлонге на крыше. – Тут моя лаборатория, вообще-то.  
Он задумался и не сразу сообразил, о чем Пьетро спрашивает. Но когда сообразил, что не удивился - он уже давно заметил, что Пьетро в Башне тесно.

Пьетро подумал и шлепнулся рядом, на соседний шезлонг, скинул ботинки и привольно устроился, закинув руки за голову.  
\- Ну, знаешь, - сказал Пьетро. – Ты разве не хочешь повидать мир?  
\- Нет, - кисло ответил Питер. – Мне и тут хорошо.  
\- А мне – плохо! – огорченно сказал Пьетро. – Мне скучно! Я хочу посмотреть мир!  
\- Возьми у Тони вертолет, - лениво ответил Питер. – Кто ж тебе не дает?  
\- Ты совсем придурок? – обиделся Пьетро. - Я не хочу вертолет Тони, я хочу приключений! Я хочу кататься по хайвеям на байке, с Джимми … неужели непонятно?  
Питер чуть было не спросил кто такой этот Джимми, но в последний момент до него дошло, что это Логан. Наверное, никто, кроме Пьетро, во всем мире не называл больше Джеймса Логана Хоулетта «Джимми».

\- Когда вы уезжаете? – спросил Питер.  
Пьетро пожал плечами.   
\- Когда я скажу Стиву, - признался он. – Мне кажется, что он огорчится.  
\- Правильно тебе кажется, - кивнул Питер. – Не боишься, что тебя никуда не отпустят?  
Пьетро фыркнул.  
\- Я совершеннолетний, - заметил он. – И я официально связан с соулмейтом. У родителей на меня прав больше нет, только у Логана.  
\- Стиву будет очень любопытно это услышать, - заверил его Питер, ухмыляясь.   
\- А как они меня остановят? – прищурился Пьетро.

Он покрутился, потом стащил футболку и подставил бледную, незагорелую грудь солнцу. Питер неодобрительно покосился на большой лиловый синяк-засос на его ключице, и едва не ахнул, разглядев нововведения.  
\- Это что такое? – спросил он, резво выпрямившись.  
\- Это пирсинг, - нагловато ответил Пьетро, потрогав колечко в соске.  
\- Это тебя Логан заставил сделать? – взволнованно спросил Питер.  
Пьетро тихо рассмеялся, не отвечая, но от этого смеха, очень властного и самодовольного, на самом деле, Питера отпустило. Он потянулся и рассмотрел два серебристых колечка, небольших, но блестящих. 

\- Клево? – спросил Пьетро.  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Питер. – Нахрена тебе это?  
Пьетро широко ухмыльнулся и потеребил одно колечко.  
\- Как Уэйд с тобой только уживается? – спросил он недоверчиво. – Я думал, что он тебя уже давно развратил.  
\- Пусть старается лучше, - фыркнул Питер.   
Пьетро снова заухмылялся, да так нагло, что Питер не выдержал и ущипнул его за сосок. Колечко оказалось теплым и гладким. Действительно приятным на ощупь. Пьетро громко взвизгнул и шлепнул его по руке.  
\- Садист! – сказал он возмущенно.  
Питер отмахнулся, повернулся на другой бок и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь подремать. А через пару минут на крыше остановился лифт, и оттуда вышел крайне недовольный Логан.

\- Что у тебя тут творится? – грубовато спросил Логан.  
Питер усмехнулся. От Логана зимой снега не допросишься, если ты ему не нравишься, а тут примчался, почувствовал, что на деточку напали.  
\- О, ты вовремя, - томно протянул Питер. – Мне скучно!  
\- Я тебе что – клоун? – нахмурился Логан.  
Питер зафыркал. Наблюдать за этой парочкой было очень забавно, особенно, когда они переругивались, пытаясь не показывать, какую нежность друг к другу испытывают.   
\- Придумай что-нибудь, - сказал Пьетро.  
Логан поглядел на Питера.   
\- Он тебе мешает? – спросил он догадливо.  
Питер закивал. Пьетро обиженно надул губы.  
\- Тебя там, кстати, этот придурок ищет, - сказал Логан. – По-моему, он Беннера уже достал.  
\- Учту, - лениво ответил Питер.  
Он прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился, позволял протянуться ментальным ниткам, которые соединяли его с Уэйдом.  
«Иди сюда, - позвал Питер»  
«А где ты, сладенький?» - тут же отреагировал Уэйд.

Краем уха Питер слышал, как Логан уговаривает Пьетро натянуть футболку обратно. Пьетро стервозничал и пытался пнуть Логана босой ногой в плечо.

\- Куда вы уезжаете? – настороженно спросил Стив. – И кто это «мы»?  
\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул Тони. – Я уж думал, ты никогда не решишься, мелкий!  
Пьетро оскорблено поглядел на Питера.  
\- Это не я! – открестился Питер. – Я ничего не говорил!  
\- Он не говорил, - подтвердил Тони. – Джарвис сказал.  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис! – громко сказал Пьетро.   
\- Извини, Пьетро, - невозмутимо отозвался искусственный интеллект. – Но это заложено в мою программу. Я должен сообщать все, что несет потенциальную угрозу тебе или Питеру.  
\- И то, - вставил Тони. – Большую часть родительского контроля я отключил. 

\- И куда вы поедете? – поинтересовался Стив, пропустив выпад мимо ушей.  
\- Искать приключения! – откликнулся Пьетро.  
Питер вдруг заметил, что Тони и Логан обменялись быстрыми, понимающими взглядами. Он сообразил, что Тони не просто в курсе, он, наверное, уже обсудил с Логаном маршрут. Тони был вовсе не таким мудаком, каким любил казаться. Только Пьетро, бедняжка, и не подозревал, что по-прежнему останется под колпаком у родителей. Верил, что Логан действительно позволит ему встрять в какую-то мало-мальскую передрягу. Питер подозревал, что скоро Пьетро откроет для себя прелести канадских глубинок и мастерски овладеет навыком расчистки заснеженных дорожек специальной лопатой. 

Уэйд толкнул Питера локтем в бок и тихо спросил:  
\- А ты не думал вырваться из гнездышка?  
\- Я к тебе не перееду, - тут же ответил Питер. – Ты уж извини, но жить в твоем клоповнике я не стану. Тем более, что тут у меня работа, лаборатории, исследования.  
\- Мы можем поселиться где-то недалеко, - предложил Уэйд. – Видишь, я готов идти на компромиссы, я разумный член общества, я забочусь о тебе и....  
\- Уэйд, перестань, - поморщился Питер. – Я не сомневаюсь в твой надежности, но переезжать я пока не хочу.  
Хотя на самом деле Питер об этом тоже начал задумываться, особенно после той беседы на крыше Башни. Правда, все упиралось в его исследования, которые нельзя было просто так проводить на замусоренной кухне Уэйда, используя погружной миксер, фен и подопытную лягушку. 

\- Кстати, Паучок, - позвал Уэйд, пока Стив терзал Пьетро вопросами. – Угадай, что я тебе принес?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Питер, потому что от Уэйда можно было ждать чего угодно.  
\- Это не шнурки, - предупредил Уэйд. – И не связка гранат, но и не шоколадный торт со стрихнином. И не котенок из лабораторий «Амбреллы».   
\- Ну и на этом спасибо, - пробормотал Питер. – И что же это такое?  
Уэйд порылся в одном подсумке, потом подумал и порылся в другом подсумке. Потом его маска выразила удивление и тревогу, Уэйд проверил патронташ, вытащил нож из голенища ботинка, и запихнул обратно.  
\- Хм, - сказал он. – Куда же он…  
Он снова покопался в своем смертоносном барахле, привешенном к поясу, просиял и достал что-то темно-желтое и странной формы.

\- Что это за гадость? – спросил Питер. – Надеюсь, это не чье-то отрезанное ухо?  
\- Только пожелай – и я сделаю тебе ожерелье из отрезанных ушей, принцесса, - пообещал Уэйд. – Или сплету венок из незабудок!  
\- О, как это мило, - улыбнулся Питер.   
Он покрутил в руках непонятное подношение и сообразил, что это китайская печенька с предсказанием.  
\- Знаешь, где я ее взял? – гордо спросил Уэйд. – В том опиумном притоне, где у нас было первое свидание. Это символично, Паучок, не правда ли?  
Питер вдруг заметил, что недалеко от них сидит тихий и почти всегда незаметный Баки Барнс, и отлично слышит их диалог от начала до конца. Баки коротко ухмыльнулся. Питер побагровел.  
\- Ну же, солнышко, - подбодрил его Уэйд. – Разломи и узнай, что тебя ожидает в будущем. Готов поспорить, это что-то чудесное.   
Питеру бы задуматься – откуда у Уэйда такой энтузиазм.

Он надломил печенюшку, вытащил записку и прочитал. Уэйд прислонился щекой к его макушке и заглядывал через плечо, как будто понятия не имел, что там написано.  
«Надо вздрочнуть сегодня! - было написано почерком, который Питер отлично знал. – П.С. И я бы посмотрел, Паучишка».  
\- О, как интересно! – лживо проговорил Уэйд. – Знаешь, эти китайские предсказания никогда не ошибаются!  
Питер закатил глаза и ткнул Уэйда в бок. 

\- Задержись, - коротко позвал Баки, когда Питер пожелал всем спокойной ночи и вышел из гостиной, таща неугомонного Уэйда за руку.  
Барнс вышел за ними так быстро, что Питер не успел убрать настойчивую ладонь Дэдпула со своего бедра. Баки хмыкнул. Питер треснул Уэйда по плечу и поспешно отпихнул. Уэйд обиженно охнул, он-то никогда не стеснялся Питера лапать, у него вообще ни совести, ни стыда, ни моральных рамок не было.

\- Держи, - сказал Баки, поблескивая синими глазами сквозь густые темные волосы.  
Он бросил Питеру связку из двух ключей. Но Уэйд поймал ее быстрее, неосознанно оттеснив Питера плечом, покрутил и сжал в кулаке. Уэйд, который любил выставить себя бессердечным циником, иногда и не замечал, как прокалывается на таких мелочах: насколько Питер для него драгоценный, насколько Уэйд за него боится, и как пытается защитить от всего на свете. Включая котят из лаборатории «Амбрелла».

\- Что это? – спросил Питер.  
\- Ты же у нас умник, - усмехнулся Баки. – Вот и выясни.  
Питер отобрал ключи у Уэйда, прочитал на брелке номер и улыбнулся. Когда он поднял голову – Баки уже повернулся и ушел обратно в гостиную, освещенную светом.   
\- И что это за херня сейчас была? – спросил Уэйд, по-хозяйски обняв Питера за плечи. – Этот парень чертовски странный.  
\- Этот чертовски странный парень подарил нам квартиру, - сказал Питер. – Только я еще не знаю где.   
\- Круто! – обрадовался Уэйд. – И как мы ее найдем?  
\- Найти можно что угодно, было бы желание, - пожал плечами Питер. – Наверное, надо признаться Баки, что это я тогда написал маленький такой вирус, из-за чего железная рука его самого чуть не задушила. Извинюсь, хоть и запоздало.  
\- И сколько тебе было лет? – усмехнулся Уэйд, задрав маску до переносицы.   
\- Двенадцать, кажется, - припомнил Питер. – Или тринадцать.  
\- Ах ты ж мой маленький суперзлодей Крэнг, - проурчал Уэйд и влажно поцеловал Питера за ухом. – Версия два-ноль, модифицированная, улучшенная и дополненная самой горячей дырочкой на свете.   
\- Дебил, - фыркнул Питер, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и безуспешно делая вид, что не польщен неуклюжим комплиментом. – Как думаешь, эта квартира уже засветилась в базах?   
\- Нет, - уверенно ответил Уэйд. – Это же Баки Барнс, мать его.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Питер. – Тогда я попробую найти дверь, от которой эти ключи.  
\- Я верю в тебя, - кивнул Уэйд, притянул Питера к себе и требовательно поцеловал.  
А когда разнеженный, зацелованный и задыхающийся Питер прислонился к нему, прижавшись лбом к плечу, Уэйд поднял его на руки, успев попутно облапать за задницу, и воодушевленно воскликнул:  
\- Потому что нет места лучше дома, Тотошка!


End file.
